L'enlèvement de Lily L Potter
by luxcie
Summary: Il y a dix-huit ans Lily Luna Potter, trois ans, a été enlevée. Sans aucune nouvelle, la famille Potter a perdu espoir. Scorpius Malefoy, meilleur ami d'Albus et auror, va retrouver Lily, par hasard. #Nanowrimo2019
1. PROLOGUE

_**15 mai 2001**_

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER – "édition spéciale"**

**Alerte enlèvement :** Le monde sorcier est sous le choc ce matin. Lily Luna Potter, fille du « Survivant » Harry Potter et de la « Harpie » Ginny Weasley, a été enlevée ce matin, lors d'une sortie scolaire dans le monde moldu, organisée par la nouvelle école des jeunes sorciers. Elle est âgée de trois ans. Elle est rousse et a les yeux noisette. Elle portait un manteau vert, des chaussures noires et un jean foncé. Tous les aurors sont mobilisés pour retrouver la petite Lily. Son père, commandant des aurors, dirige l'enquête et n'a pas voulu répondre à nos questions. Si vous avez des informations à fournir contactez le bureau des aurors. Une famille a besoin de vous.

* * *

_**18 ans plus tard**_

...


	2. Chapitre 1

_**18 ans plus tard**_

_**Ellora**_

"Non, non et non. C'est quoi ça ?"

"Euh... la zone magie africaine, miss Fawley."

"La zone magie africaine ? A côté de la magie elfique ? Vous trouvez ça logique Nathan ?"

"Non, miss Fawley."

"Moi non plus. Alors vous m'installez la magie africaine avec les rites magiques, comme c'est indiqué sur votre feuille de route. Compris ?"

"Désolé, miss Fawley."

"Incompétent", marmonnais-je en m'éloignant du stagiaire. "J'aurais dû faire ça seule. Tous incompétent. La magie africaine à côté de l'elfique. On aura tout vu, vraiment. Qu'est-ce qu'on leur apprend à l'école ?"

Le regard, mi-amusé, mi-inquiet de Max acheva ma tirade.

"Pourquoi je l'ai engagé celui-là déjà ?" soufflais-je en nouant mes cheveux autour de ma baguette.

"Parce qu'il a eu un _perfect score_ en histoire de la magie à la sortie de l'école ? Ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis... toi, en fait."

"Hum, peut-être qu'il n'est pas fait pour l'organisation. Je devrais le mettre dans les recherches. Ou dans les visites. Je suis tellement stressée par cette installation."

"Tu attends notre département de magie africaine depuis trois ans, c'est normal que tu sois inquiète. Mais il fait tout ce qu'il peut."

Max me lança un clin d'œil qui me fit me sentir très coupable. J'avais choisi Nathan parmi trois autres candidats et il était de loin le meilleur. Sa connaissance de la magie anglaise était parfaite et surtout il avait visité des régions africaines qui me faisaient pâlir d'envie. Il avait beaucoup à apprendre, certes, mais c'était un atout que je devais garder.

"Je déteste quand tu as raison."

"C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes", dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil au groupe de visiteurs. "Je dois y aller pour la visite. On reçoit des enfants la semaine prochaine tu peux le mettre sur une activité qu'ils feront lors de la sortie, pour voir comment il s'en sort ?"

J'hochais la tête, ravie par cette perspective. De toute évidence, Nathan était un peu timide. Organiser une activité pour les enfants, autour du thème qui lui plaisait pourrait peut-être le débloquer. Surtout que je n'étais la plus fan des visites, cela me permettrait de me dégager du temps. Si le musée avait ouvert il y a déjà plus d'un an, l'ouverture d'un nouveau département mettait mes nerfs à rude épreuve et je me sentais épuisée. Assaillie par les cauchemars et ma peur de tout rater.

"Nathan", criais-je en m'approchant du jeune stagiaire, qui pâli à vue d'œil.

Je m'étonnais de la façon dont je pouvais l'impressionner.

"Miss Fawley ?"

Je posais mes yeux perçants sur lui. Il déglutit.

"Euh... Ellora ? "

"C'est mieux Nathan", souris-je en voyant son air embarrassé. "Max a eu une idée. La semaine prochaine, des enfants viennent visiter le musée. Comme tu le sais on organise toujours à la fin une activité sur un type de magie particulier. On essaie de la changer régulièrement pour attirer le plus de monde possible. Les enfants qui viennent sont à l'école, certains sont déjà venus et nous souhaitons leur proposer quelque chose de nouveau. Comme nous allons inaugurer la magie africaine ce week-end, voudrais-tu organiser l'activité ?"

"Euh... je ne sais pas si..." commença-t-il en rougissant de bonheur.

"Nathan, je sais que je suis exigeante. Mais si tu es là c'est que tu étais le meilleur. Tu t'y connais en magie africaine. Donc prouve-moi que tu as ta place ici. Et n'oublie pas que tu t'adresses à des enfants donc ils doivent apprendre des choses de façon ludique. Et bien sûr, pas le droit de refuser."

"Je suis... merci miss... Ellora, pardon. Je ne vais pas vous décevoir."

Il tremblait d'émotion et le pinceau qui peignait une partie du mur tomba dans un fracas. Je soupirais en l'invitant à continuer. Le département de magie africaine était loin d'être terminé et le stress commençait à monter.

"Miss Fawley !" m'interpella le réceptionniste. "Monsieur Garrity souhaite vous parler. C'est au sujet du financement d'un phoenix pour le département des animaux magiques."

"Oh oui. J'avais oublié. Proposez-lui un déjeuner."

"C'est fait, il vient vous chercher demain."

"Parfait. Je suis dans mon bureau si on me cherche."

Je m'effondrais sur le canapé de mon bureau, assaillie par une violente migraine. La lumière m'éblouissait, mes yeux papillonnaient et je fermais les yeux brusquement, agitant ma baguette pour qu'un souffle d'air frais frôle mon visage.

Mes journées étaient interminables, l'ouverture me prenait énormément de temps, de déplacements, de sourires. Je finissais mes journées à bout de souffle, mes migraines s'intensifiant en fin de soirée. Je finissais souvent la tête au-dessus des toilettes à vomir. Le stress y était pour beaucoup. Je me souvenais avoir eu de violentes crises avant de passer mes examens. Mais là, les migraines étaient sans commune mesure avec ce que j'avais déjà vécu.

Je soufflais doucement et j'eus la sensation de m'assoupir sans pouvoir lutter, espérant que le musée ne prendrait pas feu pendant ma sieste.

.

– _Chut. Ma chérie, dors, tu as encore fait des cauchemars._

– _Mais maman... où est maman ? Je veux ma maman !_

– _Vous voyez... Sa mère est décédée il y a un an. Je crains qu'elle n'ait eu un choc pendant cet accident._

– _Nous allons vous aider Monsieur Fawley, ne vous inquiétez pas. Les troubles de ce genre se produisent fréquemment à la suite d'un choc violent._

– _Je suis dépassé, vraiment. J'ai besoin d'aide._

.

Je me réveillais en sursaut.

Mes cheveux blonds collaient à ma clavicule, surmontée d'une particule de sueur. J'avais de violentes douleurs dans le bas du cou, dû à la position que j'avais eu pour dormir. Je m'essuyais le front, mes joues, sur lesquelles des larmes avaient coulées.

Ces cauchemars étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Et ça me faisait peur. Je me levai avec angoisse pour croiser mon visage dans la glace, dans la petite salle de bain attenante à mon bureau. J'étais pâle à faire peur. Je me passais un coup d'eau sur le visage et décidai de rentrer. J'avais besoin de calme.

Le musée était entre de bonnes mains, je le savais, il fallait que je lâche du lest. Sinon je ne tiendrais pas l'ouverture et c'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver.

"Max", dis-je en arrivant dans le grand hall marbré, "je rentre", indiquais-je en enfilant mon manteau.

"Ça marche. Bonne soirée."

"De même."

Je lui souris alors qu'il me couvait d'un air inquiet. En prenant la direction de la sortie j'eue un instant d'hésitation, m'arrêtai prendre à manger du côté moldu, avant de me rendre dans la maison de mon enfance. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu mon père et j'avais besoin de parler avec lui. C'était lui qui m'aidait quand je me trouvais en difficulté. Mon protecteur.

* * *

"Papa ? C'est moi !" m'exclamais-je en entrant dans la maison et déposant les pizzas sur la table.

Je savais qu'il raffolait de cette spécialité italienne et une margarita m'avait toujours soulagé dans les moments les plus durs.

"Oh ma chérie. Je suis content de te voir."

Il avait laissé sa barbe pousser, ses yeux bleus luisaient de bonheur, mais traduisaient le soulagement. Il me regardait toujours comme si j'allais disparaître et ne jamais revenir. Je savais que la mort de ma mère, trois ans après ma naissance, y était pour quelque chose. Je n'avais jamais réussi à enlever cette inquiétude de son regard si caractéristique. Des yeux bleus magnifiques dont j'aurai voulu hériter. Je n'avais que des yeux noisette, à l'instar de ma mère.

"Comment vas-tu ?" demandais-je en observant la maison.

J'utilisais ma baguette pour ranger le bazar qu'il avait laissé trainé. Les assiettes se nettoyèrent d'elles-mêmes, les emballages alimentaires rejoignirent la poubelle et les quelques affaires personnelles de mon père se posèrent sur le tas de linge sale au fond du couloir.

"Bien et toi ? Le musée ?"

Il me jeta un regard amusé en voyant à quel point je ne supportais pas le dérangement.

"Compliqué. Je suis très stressée."

Mon père me prit par la main et m'attira dans le petit salon attenant à la cuisine.

"_Accio_, dit-il en faisant léviter deux tasses de thé devant nous. "Ma chérie", soupira-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, "tu n'as plus rien à prouver à personne. Tout le monde sait que le musée est parfait, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te prends la tête avec ça."

"Parce que je veux que tout soit parfait."

"Tu es comme ta mère", soupira-t-il, "mais il faut que tu ais une vie. Le travail ne fait pas tout. Regarde Max, il rentre le soir avec sa copine".

"Tu peux en dire autant", m'amusais-je ne me souvenant des heures supplémentaires qu'il avait toujours fait parce qu'il adorait son travail.

"Je suis vieux, je peux te donner des conseils que je ne suis pas. Comment va Max ?"

"Super, il est content. Ils vont s'installer ensemble avec Amberly."

"Génial. Et toi ?"

"Moi rien. Je travaille tout la journée."

Je soupirais longuement. C'était l'un de nos sujets de dispute. Pour lui je travaillais trop et je ne voyais personne. Pourtant la fréquentation du musée me laissait statistiquement plus de chances de rencontrer quelqu'un que d'être dans un bureau.

"Tu vas retourner en voyage ?"

Il était toujours inquiet à l'idée que je parte loin.

"Ce n'est pas prévu pour le moment. Je forme le petit Nathan pour prendre ma place au niveau des conférences. Il est bien ce petit. Un peu compliqué au départ mais on va s'accorder."

"Ça te laissera plus de temps pour toi."

"Oui j'espère. Je me sens un peu dépassée à vrai dire."

Mon père grimaça. J'avais déjà perdu quelques kilos et il s'en inquiétait. Alors je raccourcissais mes visites, les limitait, pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Mais je m'inquiétais de ne plus le voir assez, alors qu'on ne savait pas de quoi demain était fait.

"Enfin bref. Je vais bien, papa, je te promets. Mais toi plutôt, raconte-moi ta journée."

Il dut sentir que j'avais besoin de me changer les idées puisqu'il me parla longuement de la visite qu'il avait effectué au sein de son association. Il aidait des familles sorcières en difficulté, leur apprenait à bricoler, des sorts faciles, à cuisiner. C'était surtout des familles qui avaient perdu un proche. Son engagement m'avait toujours impressionné.

A la fin de la soirée, je me sentais revigorée. Heureusement qu'il était là pour me soutenir, quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise. Je savais qu'il m'aimait et qu'il aurait tout fait pour que je sois heureuse. Ça me faisait plaisir de savoir qu'il allait bien, je lui avais trouvé une petite mine ces derniers temps mais il semblait reprendre du poil de la bête.

J'avais évité toute la journée la visite de représentants du ministère de la magie anglais. Il n'aimait pas les souvenirs qui lui rappelaient l'Angleterre, c'était là où il était lorsque ma mère était décédée. Depuis, il n'y avait plus remis les pieds et éprouvait une aversion profonde envers ce pays. Il m'avait fait promettre de ne pas m'approcher des représentants, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

"Rentre-bien ma chérie."

Il me prit dans ses bras et, sans savoir pourquoi, je m'y accrochais pendant de longues minutes. Il m'avait inquiété, avec ses histoires de familles à la dérive, et j'avais besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien, qu'il sache que je l'aimais même si je passais moins de temps avec lui. Je lui fis promettre de venir le jour de l'ouverture du musée de la magie et il me fit promettre de sortir avec quelqu'un, rien qu'un soir. On se serra nos petits doigts, notre promesse était liée ainsi. Il s'agissait d'une habitude que nous avions. Je ne voulais pas le lâcher mais il me fit un petit signe de tête et je partis sans me retourner, m'enfonçant dans la nuit glacée et noire.

* * *

"Ellie, tu as encore une visite" m'annonça Max derrière le petit bureau et lisait une liste de chiffre.

Il s'agissait de nos comptes qui ne cessaient d'augmenter à mon plus grand bonheur.

"Oui je m'en charge. Tu regardes les comptes ?"

"Mhm, oui, pour la compta du mois. Ça s'annonce plutôt pas mal. Regarde le nombre de visiteurs, Nathan les a recensés par âge, sexe et nationalité, et ça ne cesse d'augmenter, surtout par des visiteurs étrangers."

"Super, peut-être qu'avec ça on va pouvoir ouvrir d'autres musées ailleurs."

"Si tu es autant stressée, ça ne va pas le faire" dit Max en me regarda dans les yeux, l'air inquiet.

"Je vais bien. C'est juste cette ouverture qui m'angoisse mais ça va le faire."

"Ok... Du coup... Tu vas m'augmenter ?" reprit-il dans un sourire malicieux.

"Dans tes rêves."

"Les visiteurs t'attendent. Ce sont des anglais."

"Oh."

Je grimaçais, me souvenant de la promesse que j'avais faite à mon père avant de me dire que je ne pouvais pas me dérober cette fois. Max était occupé et il s'agissait du jour de congé de Nathan. Après tout, qu'est-ce que je risquais à faire cette visite, ça n'allait pas me tuer. Le marché anglais m'était inconnu et cela pouvait m'ouvrir des portes.

"Ils t'attendent à l'entrée, ils ne mordent pas. Ils sont très _cute_" ajouta-t-il dans un accent anglais à couper au couteau.

Je ricanais en jetant un regard bref au groupe qui attendait au loin. Je soupirai pour me donner du courage, détacha mes cheveux et plaqua un sourire professionnel sur mon visage.

"A toute."

"Récupère un mec mignon", me cria-t-il, enflammant mes joues de gêne.

.

"Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Ellora et je serais votre guide aujourd'hui. Vous êtes anglais c'est ça ? Bien, j'espère que l'accent ne vous gênera pas trop.

J'eus une sourire complaisant et amical envers le petit groupe de dix personnes qui me faisait face. De ce que m'avais dit Nathan des anglais avaient réservé une visite intégrale du musée. Il s'agissait de membres du ministère et j'espérais, avec cette visite, attirer de nouveaux visiteurs. Il manquait cruellement d'anglais par ici.

Il s'agissait d'un groupe exclusivement masculin. De ce que je compris, ils étaient des représentants du ministère et avait eu quartier libre aujourd'hui.

Toutefois, le regard de l'un d'eux me mis fortement mal à l'aise. Il ne cessait de me fixer et je ne parvenais pas à analyser ce qu'il pensait. Je tentais d'oublier que mon père m'avait fait promettre de ne jamais approcher les anglais qui n'apportaient que du malheur. Je me concentrais donc sur les autres personnes en tentant de leur faire comprendre l'amour et la passion que j'avais pour ce musée.

Je m'étais habillée sobrement, avec une cape à la nouvelle coupe américaine, mais je savais que les anglais étaient plutôt réputés pour leur immobilisme. J'avais relevé mes cheveux et affiché mon plus beau sourire. L'important était de séduire le maximum de personne pour que le musée tourne. Toutefois l'homme continuait de me fixer. Sans interruption. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait clocher avec moi.

"Hum. Alors nous allons commencer par la magie des elfes qui est notre petite pépite. Nous sommes actuellement la seule collection magique à proposer une visite de la magie non-humaine. Nous allons écouter le témoignage de Miffy, qui est une elfe de maison."

Alors que je laissais le groupe observer les vestiges de la magie africaine, l'homme qui me fixait s'approcha de moi. Je me sentis inexorablement attirée par lui, malgré son regard inquiétant. Il était vraiment beau, très anglais. Il avait des cheveux si blonds qu'ils semblaient presque blancs, le visage taillé et des yeux bleus très pâles mais intenses. J'eus l'impression qu'il pouvait lire au fond de moi.

Je ne laissais toutefois pas mon trouble apparaître, me contenant d'être professionnelle.

"Monsieur ? Je peux vous apporter un complément d'information ?"

"Malefoy. Scorpius Malefoy, enchanté de vous rencontrer Miss Fawley."


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Scorpius**_

Mon cœur s'est stoppé, l'espace d'une minute, la première fois que je l'ai vue. Elle est si belle. Ses cheveux bruns sont attachés en un joli chignon décoiffé et la cape qu'elle porte la flatte tout particulièrement. Mais c'est son visage qui m'interpelle. Il est fin, doux, mais malicieux. Elle a un petit nez et de grands yeux noisette. Lorsqu'elle est venue, pour nous faire visiter le musée, j'ai été soufflée par l'autorité et la passion qu'elle dégageait. Elle était si enthousiaste, nous parlant des guerres contre les gobelins et des objets magiques sans jamais se fatiguer, nous transmettant sa passion. Alors même que nous détestions tous l'histoire de la magie à Poudlard.

A un moment, alors que je la détaillais ouvertement du regard, elle m'avait regardé. Et le choc avait été si puissant que j'avais vacillé sur mes pieds. Parce que ce visage, qui me regardait comme ça, de face, je le connaissais. C'était celui de Ginny Weasley. Sans les cheveux roux. Et ça, ce n'était pas normal.

C'était mauvais, très mauvais.

Comment une fille pouvait autant lui ressembler ? C'était elle. Et je m'étonnais que les autres ne l'ait pas compris. Parce que c'était évident, à mesure qu'elle me fixait, que c'était elle. _Lily_. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, la fille qui avait disparu depuis dix-huit ans. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la détailler, de regarder chaque élément, chaque parcelle de son corps pour être sûr.

Parce que je venais de résoudre cette affaire qui empoisonnait la vie des aurors depuis dix-huit ans. Mais je ne comprenais pas comment c'était possible.

Nous étions tous persuadés qu'elle avait été enlevée, puis enfermée quelque part. Qu'elle était malheureuse, quelque part, loin d'ici. Torturée, tuée. Mais personne n'imaginait qu'elle vivait sa vie. Qu'elle était si belle, qu'elle dirigeait un musée, qu'elle nous faisait une visite avec une telle passion que la joie transparaissait de chaque pore de sa peau.

Son visage d'enfant de trois ans était placardé sur le mur des personnes disparues. Nous passions devant tous les matins. Et finalement c'était ça... Elle était juste _ici._

J'avais tant de questions à lui poser : qui, quoi, comment. Sans doute ne savait-elle pas qui elle était réellement. Comment allais-je l'aborder ? Je ne devais pas la brusquer, sinon elle allait fuir. Et je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir.

Alors que nous passions dans un autre département, je repris mes esprits. _Auror_, Scorpius, tu es un auror, tu dois penser comme un auror. Je devais m'assurer d'abord de qui elle était réellement. Avant toute chose, je dois savoir si c'est _réellement_ Lily ou juste un sosie. C'est possible après tout.

Elle s'approcha de moi. Elle avait une démarche assurée, presque féline, et je fus soufflé par tant de grâce et de beauté. Elle est si belle. Elle me cloue littéralement sur place. Je me sentis gauche alors qu'elle s'approcha de moi. Après nos présentations, j'eue envie de partir en courant. Et si elle ne m'aimait pas ? Puis je me repris, je ne devais pas avoir ce genre de pensées. Parce que l'affaire avait des chances d'être résolue, je ne devais pas perdre de vue ça. Je devais penser aux Potter et à la famille qui attendait le retour de la petite Lily. S'il y avait une chance, je devais mettre mes doutes de côtés. Et puis, je suis un Malefoy. Je ne pas me laisser déstabiliser par une fille, aussi jolie soit-elle.

"Accepteriez-vous de dîner avec moi, pour me donner ce complément d'information ?"

Je lui fis un sourire que je sentis plus assuré, tout en me traitant d'imbécile. J'étais nul. J'étais gauche. Où était la prestance des Malefoy ? Mon père m'aurait assassiné sur place en voyant ça, lui qui était si fort et moi si...

"_Oh_, je pensais que... bref" rit-elle en me fixant, "oui, avec plaisir Mr Malefoy"

Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, mais me lança un sourire franc sans trembler.

"Je termine à vingt-heures."

.

.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais" me demanda un traducteur du ministère en me voyant revenir.

"Je ne serai pas là ce soir."

"Bien joué" ricana-t-il en détaillant la jeune femme du regard.

A la fin de la visite, la moitié du groupe acheta des souvenirs et les autres lui promirent de revenir. Elle me fit un dernier clin d'œil avant de partir, me laissant pantois. J'allais devoir assurer ce soir, parce qu'elle allait me mener par le bout du nez. Je devais faire appel à toutes mes gênes de Malefoy pour l'impressionner. Et penser à l'affaire, bien sûr.

* * *

J'avais mis ma plus belle cape, bleue nuit, coiffé mes cheveux avec soin et mit le parfum que ma mère m'avait acheté à noël. Je me sentais bien. Nous allions être assortis. Parce qu'elle était aussi blonde, mais surtout parce qu'elle est très belle. Et surtout, elle savait comment séduire les hommes, il suffisait de voir les étoiles qui pétillaient dans les yeux de mes collègues lorsque nous étions partis. Elle nous avait tous envoûtés. A la manière de Ginny Weasley. Je me demandais combien de personnes l'avaient déjà invité à dîner et combien de fois elle avait accepté.

Mes collègues du ministère avaient ricané toute la soirée en me voyant tourner en rond. Je n'étais jamais stressée en allant à un rendez-vous, parce que je me disais que ça passait ou ça cassait. Mais là, c'était différent. Je ne savais pas si j'étais stressé parce qu'il se pouvait qu'elle soit Lily Potter ou si c'était simplement elle qui me touchait. Mais je ne devais pas oublier mon objectif : savoir si elle pouvait être la fille Potter, puis aviser et improviser. C'est ce que je savais faire de mieux et qui ne plaisait pas au bureau des aurors. L'improvisation. Je voulais résoudre cette affaire, je voulais redonner le sourire à une famille qui avait perdu espoir. Parce que c'était mon but premier quand j'avais posé ma candidature : résoudre une affaire comme ça et aider les gens. Les désillusions avaient été grandes.

Le musée de nuit valait le coup d'œil. Le chemin pavé qui y menait était bordé de bougies scintillantes qui projetaient des ombres agréables sur la devanture, l'intérieur également était doucement éclairé. En voyant un groupe à l'entrée, je compris que des visites nocturnes étaient organisées et pouvaient montrer le musée d'une autre manière.

"Mr Malefoy" dit un homme alors que je franchissais le grand hall d'entrée. "Elle va arriver."

Il me jeta un regard amusé, avant de retourner à ses papiers derrières le grand comptoir sur lequel étaient présentés les livres à la vente. Le musée était basé dans un vieux manoir et ça se sentait, cette maison avait vécu. Le hall était tout de marbre et l'escalier menait aux différentes pièces, en fonction des différentes magies exposées. Un travail immense qui avait nécessité de nombreux aménagements, de nombreux sortilèges. Miss Fawley avait mis un an à fonder ce musée qui, rapidement, était devenu le musée à visiter en Amérique, le seul du genre. Les visites familiales étaient nombreuses, surtout après son affiliation avec l'école réservée aux enfants en bas âge.

Je voulu demander à celui qui m'avait accueilli la date de création du manoir quand Miss Fawley apparu en haut de l'escalier. Elle me détailla du regard et sembla ravie de son petit effet. Elle portait une robe sorcière d'un noir brillant avec une coupe très moderne qui l'affinait encore plus qu'elle ne l'était. Elle était terriblement mise en valeur. Elle s'approcha, j'aperçus qu'elle avait mis des chaussures à talons, mais elle restait bien plus petite que moi. Ses lèvres étaient rehaussées d'un joli rouge qui me donnait envie de l'embrasser. Ses cheveux étaient détachés : une cascade blonde qui entourait son visage de porcelaine. Elle était splendide. Me souvenant des prescriptions de mon père, je tendis mon bras qu'elle prit avec délice.

"Miss Fawley"

"Ellora pour vous, s'il vous plait" me dit-elle d'une voix douce. "Max" dit-elle en se tournant vers l'homme du comptoir qui nous fixait, "tu tiens la boutique ce soir. Dis à Nathan de ne pas finir trop tard."

"Oui chef" s'amusa le dénommé Max en se mettant au garde à vous. "Bonne soirée" ajouta-t-il d'une voix suave qui fit rosir Miss Fawley.

J'hochai la tête pour le remercier avant d'entraîner la jeune femme vers la sortie.

"Max est mon meilleur ami" m'indiqua-t-elle, "il m'a énormément aidé pour créer le musée et surtout pour trouver les fonds. Où avez-vous réservé ?"

Je fus soulagé d'avoir pensé à réserver une table.

"A la _Table Magique_, on me l'a conseillée."

"Oh oui, parfait. Les patrons sont adorables."

Je grimaçais intérieurement. Et moi qui voulait être tranquille avec elle ce soir, j'espérais qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas trop. Malgré tout, je me sentais bien alors qu'elle commençait à me parler. J'avais juste à assurer. Elle ne connaissait pas le nom des "Malefoy", il n'y avait rien derrière, juste une femme et un homme qui allaient dîner ensemble. Il fallait juste que j'assure. Et ça, c'était dans mes cordes.

"Et donc, après trois mois de négociations, il me dit qu'il doit encore réfléchir. Alors je lui dis que s'il ne signe pas, le contrat dispose qu'il me doit dix pourcents du prix de vente. Alors il a signé."

"Vous êtes vraiment intransigeante. Et comment ça s'est passé après ?"

"Il a fini par capituler après avoir demandé à son avocat. Mais Max est spécialisé dans le juridique donc le contrat était en béton. La pièce qu'il m'a offerte est magnifique. Vous savez, nous sommes passés devant dans le département de la magie elfique, c'est un buste en pierre. Une merveille."

"Vous êtes dure en affaires."

"Il faut bien pour réussir."

Elle me sourit innocemment et j'eue l'impression qu'elle aurait été parfaite pour Serpentard.

"Et puis, mon père n'avait pas les moyens de m'aider, il fallait donc que je me débrouille toute seule" reprit-elle en soupirant.

"Oh. Vous êtes proche de votre père ?" demandais-je en y voyant mon occasion d'en savoir plus sur sa vie.

"Oui, très" s'exclama-t-elle les yeux pétillants, "nous nous adorons, il m'a élevé seul après la mort de ma mère, il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu."

"Je suis désolé."

"Non, elle est décédée quand j'avais trois ans, accident de voiture, je ne m'en souviens pas. Elle était moldue et elle a perdu le contrôle du véhicule. Enfin, bref. Ne gâchons pas la fin de soirée avec ça."

Elle me sourit avant de me demander si le métier d'auror me plaisait. Tout en lui répondant, je me dis que tout commençait à coller. Et que j'allais sans doute détruire sa vie bien rangée en creusant plus loin.

"J'ai passé une soirée fantastique, Scorpius. Merci de m'avoir invité."

"Je suis désolé" dis-je en soupirant faussement, "je n'ai pas d'objet magique merveilleux pour me vendre".

"Vous vous vendez très bien", m'assura-t-elle en un souffle. Elle rosit légèrement. "Combien de temps restez-vous en Amérique ?"

"Je devais partir dans quelques jours, mais je vais sans doute prolonger mon voyage."

"Fantastique !" s'exclama-t-elle avant de se racler la gorge. "Pour vous, je veux dire... Vous allez pouvoir visiter un peu. Nous organisons une conférence sur les créatures magiques, notamment les centaures, si cela vous intéresse. C'est mon nouveau stagiaire qui s'en occupe, il est très doué."

"J'y passerais" assurais-je en finissant mon verre pour cacher mon trouble.

Ses yeux étaient pénétrants et j'avais envie de l'embrasser. Mais je me l'interdisais. Je ne devais pas la brusquer. Parce qu'elle avait vingt-et-un ans, qu'elle avait l'âge d'être Lily Potter. Et qu'il était fort possible que sa mère ne soit pas décédée dans un accident de voiture. Que mes doutes étaient sans doute fondés.

Quand elle l'apprendrait, je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je la séduisais pour résoudre mon affaire. Tout cela me compliquait terriblement la tâche. Je la raccompagnais sans rien tenter de plus, lui promettant de passer la voir avant mon départ.

Comment allais-je faire pour lui annoncer la vérité ? Etait-ce vrai ? Et si oui, je tombais amoureux de Lily Potter. Et ça, c'était mauvais pour moi.

* * *

.

"Mr Potter."

"Scorpius, comment vas-tu ? Le voyage avec le ministre se passe bien ?"

"Oui, tout se passe. Excusez-moi de vous déranger à une heure si tardive, Mr Potter..."

"Harry."

"Oui, Harry. Je vous appelle, mais c'est délicat."

Je soupirais en parlant dans la cheminée qui me permettait de communiquer. Mes genoux étaient déjà douloureux, malgré le sort que j'avais appliqué pour que le sol soit plus confortable. C'était le fait de se courber qu'il était compliqué de tenir sur la durée.

"Dis-moi comme ça te vient" dit le commandant des aurors alors qu'il se penchait à son tour pour me parler.

Je savais que, malgré l'heure tardive, il était encore à son bureau et était prêt à m'écouter. Mais j'avais peur de ce que j'allais lui annoncer.

"Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, je n'ai pas de preuves, mais... je pense que je l'ai trouvé. _Lily_."

Le visage d'Harry Potter se tordit de douleur. Je sais qu'il n'osait plus espérer. Mais j'espérais qu'il me ferait confiance sur ce point et qu'il savait que jamais je ne lui ferais de faux espoirs sans avoir des doutes sérieux.

"Pourquoi tu penses que c'est elle ?"

"C'est le portrait de Ginny. En blonde. Quand je l'ai vu je... C'est elle."

Harry soupira et détourna les yeux quelques minutes de moi.

"Je n'ose pas y croire. Quel âge a-t-elle ?"

"Vingt et un."

"Ça pourrait correspondre, mais un âge se change. Tu es sûr de toi ?"

"Non, mais j'ai assez de doutes pour vous en parler. Elle ressemble énormément à Ginny, c'est ça qui m'a mit sur la piste. Elle m'a parlé de sa vie et elle n'a qu'un père. Sa mère est décédée et, tenez-vous bien, elle est décédée le 14 mai 2001 alors que son père était en Angleterre. Comme vous le savez..."

"Lily a été enlevée le 15 mai. Ça pourrait correspondre. Et... que fait-elle ?"

"C'est elle qui a créé le musée de la magie."

"Oh, intelligente," murmura Harry et je vis passer sur son visage une lueur de fierté. "Scorpius, je sais que tu devais rentrer demain mais... je ne peux demander ça qu'à toi."

"Je vais enquêter Mr Potter... enfin Harry. Je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose au sujet de cet accident."

"Personne ne doit savoir, je ne veux pas donner de faux-espoirs à Ginny... Ou aux garçons, ils ont trop souffert."

"Bien sûr. Je vous tiens au courant."

"Merci Scorpius. Je te laisse j'ai beaucoup de travail."

Harry coupa la communication et je pressentis qu'il allait pleurer. C'était dur pour lui et j'espérais sincèrement ne pas faire fausse route. Harry m'avait accueilli avec chaleur il y a quelques années et je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Il avait fait des efforts pour s'entendre avec mon père, pour notre amitié avec Albus, et cette famille qui avait déjà trop souffert méritait son _happy end_.

* * *

.

"Miss Fawley ?"

"Ellora. _Oh_, Mr Malefoy, vous êtes ici pour ?"

"La conférence, vous savez sur les objets magiques."

"Vous voulez dire sur les créatures magiques ?" ricana-t-elle.

"Exactement."

Elle me fit un sourire amusé et m'y conduit tout en me parlant des choses qu'il y avait à visiter aux alentours.

"Vous pourriez peut-être me faire visiter la ville ?" demandais-je alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir.

Elle me jaugea du regard puis inclina sa tête pour acquiescer.

"Avec plaisir. On se voit après la conférence. Amusez-vous bien."

J'eue envie de lever mon poing en l'air de bonheur.

Avant de me rappeler de ce pourquoi j'étais ici.

Comment allais-je protéger la victime si je commençais à en tomber amoureux ?

* * *

.

"Bonjour, vous êtes ?"

"Scorpius Malefoy. Je suis Auror. Je viens à la demande du commandant des aurors britannique. Nous avons besoin d'accéder aux archives. Tenez."

"Je vais vous chercher ça. Patientez quelques instants."

* * *

.

"Alors ?"

"J'ai trouvé un vieux rapport. J'ai dû m'introduire dans les archives, mais ils ont accepté avec votre autorisation."

J'avais recueilli plusieurs documents qui pouvaient être utiles. Harry tournait et virait dans le bureau.

"Et alors ?"

"Un accident de voiture a effectivement tué Elise Fawley. Un seul rapport moldu mentionne la mort d'une petite fille avec elle, leur fille Ellora. Sauf qu'on ne retrouve ça nulle part ailleurs."

"Tu penses que cela a été modifié ?"

"Oui... ou que monsieur Fawley qui a élevé Ellora a été particulièrement persuasif. Il est revenu de son voyage en Angleterre juste après la mort de sa femme avec sa fille. Enfin, avec une petite fille qui ressemblait à Ellora, mais à cet âge tout le monde se ressemble. Finalement les autorités ont été faciles à convaincre puisque la mort de la petite n'a plus jamais été évoquée. Ils ont dû penser que les moldus s'étaient trompés, comme une autre famille était impliquée. En 2001 il n'y avait pas de communication entre les services. Comme c'était un simple accident, personne n'a cherché plus loin, la petite était là et voilà. Pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas crus Mr Fawley ? Nous n'avions pas vraiment de liens avec l'Amérique et ces derniers sont un peu secret, ils n'ont sans doute jamais su qu'un rapport moldu avait mentionné le décès d'une petite-fille, personne n'aurait pu faire le rapprochement à par nous."

"C'est elle. N'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui Harry, je pense que c'est elle."

"Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci d'avoir pris du temps pour ça. Il faut que..."

"Je vais lui dire", assurais-je en grimaçant, "ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien se passer. Il faut que j'arrive à la convaincre donc ça risque de prendre du temps."

"Prends le temps qu'il te faut. Je vais prévenir Ginny et les enfants, que nous avons une piste probable, mais que, pour le moment, nous ne devons pas intervenir. C'est important. Personne ne doit savoir."

"Je n'en ai parlé à personne. Il faut qu'elle soit au courant avant qu'on ne fasse d'annonce. Il va falloir qu'elle accepte de faire des tests pour vérifier votre parenté."

"Je vais t'envoyer Teddy une fois qu'elle sera prête, il fera les tests."

"Oui ça serait bien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça peut prendre."

"Et son père alors ?"

"Ethan Fawley. De ce que j'ai compris elle l'adore. Ça a été un bon père."

Harry grogna de frustration.

"Ça va compliquer les choses. Il faut que tu arrives à gagner sa confiance, parce qu'elle peut se braquer. Si elle y est attachée elle pourra penser que tu lui mens."

"Je vais tout faire pour que tout se passe pour le mieux. Quand elle l'aura accepté nous pourrons faire les tests et interpeller Mr Fawley. Il ne faut pas qu'il soit au courant."

"J'espère que tout se passera bien."

Une fatigue s'abattit sur le visage d'Harry qui sembla soudain faire plus vieux que son âge.

"Je ne veux pas trop espérer", reprit-il.

"Je vais tout faire pour que ça se passe rapidement, je comprends l'état dans lequel vous êtes. J'irais la voir demain."

"Repose-toi ce soir. Et bon boulot. Tiens-moi au courant, je vais aller prévenir la famille. Mais surtout pas un mot, à personne."

"De même pour vous, dites aux Potter que je reviens vers vous rapidement, laissez-lui du temps pour assimiler que sa vie est un mensonge."

.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Je vous remercie pour l'accueil que vous m'avez réservé. Je vois que de nombreuses personnes viennent lire mon histoire et cela me touche énormément._

_J'ai écrit cette histoire pendant le mois de novembre qui correspond au "Nanowrimo". Il s'agit d'un challenge qui consiste à écrire une histoire de 50.000 mots en un mois. Le défi a été relevé et je vous présente maintenant cette histoire. Comme l'histoire est terminée, je peux vous dire qu'il y aura un prologue,** dix-sept chapitre** et un épilogue. J'ai terminé l'histoire et je souhaite vous la proposer le plus rapidement possible, je posterai donc **un chapitre par jour**, aux alentours de dix-huit heures._

_Les chapitres sont tous plus ou moins de la même taille que les précédents. Celui d'aujourd'hui est plutôt **très court par rapport aux autres **(les autres sont aux alentours de 3.000 mots, celui-ci n'est qu'à 1.500), mais je tenais à vous le présenter car j'aime beaucoup Harry. Toutefois, je n'avais prévu que de faire des PDV Ellora/Scorpius, je ne sais donc pas si je vais intégrer d'autres point de vue de Harry. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, car cela pourrait m'aider, pour savoir ce qui vous plairait._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, merci d'être là et de suivre l'aventure d'Ellora._

_**Lou** : je te remercie pour ta review et je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise !_

* * *

_**Harry**_

Harry ne se souvenait pas de la dernière nuit paisible qu'il avait eue. Une nuit qui n'était pas peuplée de cauchemar où il voyait Lily, torturée inlassablement par son bourreau. Enfermée dans une maison à tout jamais, comme Arianna, voire morte. Il y avait aussi les nuits où tout était plus compliqué, quand il n'y pensait plus et qu'il imaginait le corps de sa fille se décomposer, froid, sans vie. S'il n'avait jamais perdu espoir, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que sa Lily soit heureuse. Qu'elle ait été élevée dans la joie, dans l'amour. Osait-il espérer qu'elle ait souffert ? Non. Mais il n'osait pas non plus espérer l'inverse.

Le coup de cheminette de Scorpius l'avait chamboulé. Plus que de raison. D'une part, parce qu'il n'osait pas y croire, d'autre part, parce qu'il était terrifié à l'idée que sa fille le rejette. Quelle serait sa réaction lorsqu'elle apprendrait qui elle était réellement, que l'on arrêterait celui qui l'avait élevé comme sa fille, qu'on le mettrait en prison. Car c'était la seule chose qu'il voulait, punir celui qui lui avait enlevé sa fille adorée. Son trésor. Sa _Lily_.

Pendant longtemps il s'en était voulu, de l'avoir appelé Lily. Entre sa mère et sa fille, le choc de leur disparition avait été rude. S'il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa mère, sa fille au contraire était tout pour lui. Il avait une affection immense pour chacun de ses enfants, mais c'était son bébé. Son unique fille. La dernière de la famille, si fragile, si mignonne. Avec ses jolis cheveux roux et son visage mutin qui ressemblait tant à la femme qu'il aimait.

Avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu il n'aurait pas pensé pouvoir subir pire torture. Mais il se trompait.

"Mr Potter, je peux vous aider ?" lui demanda la secrétaire du département de la justice magique.

"Je viens voir madame Weasley, est-elle disponible ?"

"Bien sûr, allez-y monsieur Potter."

Il la salua courtoisement et se dirigea vers le bureau de celle qui l'avait toujours soutenu.

"Oh, Harry, quelle surprise", s'exclama Hermione en relevant la tête de ses dossiers.

A la tête du département de la justice magique, Hermione avait gravi tous les échelons un à un. Elle était devenue la secrétaire de l'ancien ministre, puis avait pris sa place, après dix années de bons et loyaux services.

"Hermione," souffla Harry.

"Assieds-toi."

Elle dû voir sa tête et la reconnaître car elle le fit asseoir d'un signe de tête, écartant les dossiers du bureau pour faire apparaître des tasses de thé fumantes. Le bureau d'Hermione n'était pas le plus grand du ministère, mais il lui suffisait. Elle avait insisté pour y rester suite à sa promotion. S'il ne disposait pas d'un petit salon privé, elle se contentait de servir le thé à ses visiteurs sur son grand bureau en chêne qu'elle chérissait tant, car il avait été enchanté par Arthur comme cadeau de mariage et répondait à tous ses désirs, comme retrouver le dernier rapport qu'elle avait perdu ou encore faire apparaître les photos de sa famille quand elle en avait besoin.

"Scorpius est aux Etats-Unis."

"Oui je sais bien, tu as envoyé une escale pour le Ministre pour la visite diplomatique. Ça s'est mal passé ?"

"Non... enfin, pas vraiment."

Harry soupira en frottant sa cicatrice machinalement. Ce geste était rare. Depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort sa cicatrice ne l'avait plus brûlée et il avait perdu l'habitude de ce geste. Sauf en cas d'urgence. Sauf quand il était au pied du mur et qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Alors, il se tournait vers ses amis de toujours, avant même d'en parler à sa femme.

"Il pense qu'il l'a trouvée."

Les lèvres d'Hermione formèrent un « o » de surprise. Pas besoin d'en dire plus, elle savait très bien de qui l'on parlait.

"Et... il est sûr de lui ?"

"C'est le portrait de Ginny, en blonde. Je ne sais pas s'il est possible de modifier magiquement et définitivement une couleur de cheveux mais..."

"Il faut que je fasse des recherches" s'exclama Hermione en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs. "Mais sinon, comment est-elle ? Que fait-elle ? Et toi, comment tu te sens ?" finit-elle par demander en voyant le visage pâle de son ami de toujours et ne sachant pas comment réagir à cette nouvelle.

"Je ne sais pas. Tu sais Hermione j'ai toujours su que je la retrouverais. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas morte", s'exclama-t-il d'un air froid comme si elle avait pu douter de cela. "Mais pas comme ça..."

"Harry... tu sais que je ne te jugerais pas."

"Scorpius l'a rencontré au musée de la magie, je ne sais pas si tu sais..."

"Bien sûr", ne put s'empêcher de répondre Hermione, "c'est la grande attraction de ces dernières années, un musée de la magie comme un musée moldu qui permet à des visiteurs de découvrir l'histoire magique de leurs ancêtres qu'ils soient humains ou non-humains, c'est un musée fantastique à ce qu'il paraît et le ministre va d'ailleurs le visiter rapidement..."

"Hermione."

"Je m'emballe ? Excuse-moi Harry, continue."

"C'est elle qui l'a créé."

Le visage d'Hermione exprima alors une surprise non feinte.

"Comment ça ? Elle n'est pas..."

"Non. Elle a été élevée par un père qu'elle aime énormément", cracha-t-il en se levant brusquement pour faire des allers et retours dans la pièce. "Donc, au lieu de chercher une fille enlevée, on aurait simplement dû chercher la seule fille heureuse dans sa vie, qui a eu un père aimant et qui a réussi tellement bien dans la vie que tout le monde connaît son musée. Elle était _juste _sous notre nez."

"Mais comment auriez-vous pu...? Ce n'est pas de ta faute..."

"Hermione. On a cherché un homme capable d'enlever Lily, par rapport à moi ou à Ginny. On n'a jamais rien trouvé en Angleterre, même en Amérique, rien de suspect, pourtant on a remué ciel et terre. Mais je pense que tout le monde avait en tête l'idée qu'elle était cachée quelque part. Et pas heureuse dans une petite maison."

"Tu peux être en colère. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Vous avez cherché comme vous avez pu, cet homme il a réussi à tromper tout le monde. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. "

"C'est le portrait de Ginny !" hurla-t-il de désespoir. C'est ma fille. Cet homme me l'a enlevé. Et puis il l'a élevé comme sa fille. Je... je pensais être si heureux à l'idée de la revoir, de savoir qu'elle était en vie. Mais c'est pire que tout. Je me sens... juste, tellement..."

"Sous le choc ?" proposa Hermione en s'approchant pour l'inviter à s'asseoir de nouveau. "C'est normal, tu as imaginé quelque chose qui n'est pas fondé. Tu as le droit d'être en colère, d'être triste. Maintenant tu vas juste respirer et te poser quelques minutes."

Hermione lui fit un sourire dont elle avait le secret et passa un coup de cheminette à Ron qui débarqua dans les minutes qui suivirent. Voir ses amis lui fit le plus grand bien. Car après tout, comment allait-il annoncer ça au reste de la famille ? Et, en aurait-il le temps... ?


	5. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_En raison du réveillon, je sors le chapitre plus tôt aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bon réveillon à vous et bonne année !_

* * *

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER "édition spéciale"**

Après sa disparition en mai 2001 plus personne ne pensait revoir un jour le sourire de la petite Lily Potter, fille du « Survivant » et de la « Harpie ». C'est avec émotion que la petite a été retrouvée. Notre œil a en effet été avisé de ce que Scorpius Malefoy, ami d'Albus Potter (frère de la petite Lily), a retrouvé cette dernière en Amérique. Lily porte le nom d'Ellora Fawley et semble avoir été élevée par un homme, Ethan Fawley qui a perdu sa femme et sa fille dans un accident de voiture il y a vingt-ans.

Suite à des études brillantes à l'institut de Salem, elle a ouvert le musée de la magie magique qui connait un grand succès. Le ministre de la magie doit le visiter dans deux jours. Nul doute que sa visite prendra une tournure différente.

Pour le moment la jeune femme n'a pas vu ses parents qui ne devraient tarder à aller la retrouver. Harry Potter a indiqué espérer que tout se passe bien, mais n'a pas encore répondu à nos questions.

Qu'en sera-t-il de Monsieur Fawley père ? Quelles étaient ses motivations ? Lily était-elle au courant des penchants criminels de son père ? L'a-t-elle aidé à couvrir ses traces ? Nul doute que nous continuerons d'enquêter sur cette histoire qui va troubler le monde magique.

_Rita Skeeter._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Ellora**_

"Ellie !" hurla Max alors que je franchissais les portes du musée de bon matin. "Mon dieu tu es courant ? Où est ton père ?"

"Euh, oui ?"

Je regardais autour de moi et vit que Nathan et Amberly me fixaient sans oser me saluer. Je ne comprenais pas ce que faisait cette dernière ici, n'était-elle pas à son travail ? Max attrapa mon bras, avec une douceur qui m'inquiéta immédiatement tant cela contrastait avec son état de stress.

"Max. Dis-moi."

Je posais mon regard sur lui alors qu'il me tendait un journal. Les photos bougeaient et je reconnu la photo de Harry Potter, le sauveur anglais, _le Survivant _et sa femme, la _Harpie_ et splendide Ginny Weasley qui avait eu un énorme succès en tant que poursuiveuse. J'avais étudié leur histoire plusieurs fois, ils étaient si beaux tous les deux. Harry Potter avait l'air déterminé, derrière ses lunettes rondes et semblait prêt à conquérir le monde. Je me demandais qu'elle allait être sa nouvelle conquête. Puis, je vis le titre de l'article du journal anglais.

_« La fille disparue de Harry Potter retrouvée, l'homme qui l'a enlevé recherché activement »_

Intriguée je commençais à lire l'article, me demandant pourquoi Max lisait la presse anglaise, avant de me paralyser.

"Ellie ? Ellora... Dis quelque chose..."

Mais je ne pouvais plus bouger. Des flashs me percutèrent violemment. Mon cerveau se ramollit, et j'eue l'impression qu'une soupape s'ouvrait en moi, avec une déferlante de paroles, de sons et de bruits. J'entendis des paroles sèches derrière moi. Puis, d'un coup, mon cerveau se déconnecta de mon corps. J'étais comme prisonnière.

.

.

* * *

_**Scorpius**_

"Miss Fawley, vous voulez manger ou boire quelque chose ?"

Le regard vide, Ellora ne m'adressa aucun signe. Pas un seul froncement de sourcil, pas un seul mouvement. Elle était figée depuis trois bonnes heures, comme sonnée. Elle ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas et c'était à peine si on la voyait respirer. Je n'insistais pas, une psychomage était passée au musée et nous avait prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Le choc avait été trop intense pour elle. La psychomage pensait qu'elle devait être assaillie de souvenirs, ce qui pouvait troubler n'importe qui. Il lui fallait simplement du temps. Pour assimiler. Et trouver la bonne personne avec laquelle elle pourrait discuter. Parce qu'il était essentiel qu'elle parle à quelqu'un de tout cela. Elle nous avait prévenu que les prochains jours seraient déterminants.

Je la surveillais du coin de l'œil. Avec Max, qui m'avait incendié de prime abord pensant que j'étais responsable de cela, nous l'avions amené à son bureau, sur son canapé et il m'avait laissé m'installer à son bureau pendant qu'il gérait la presse qui envahissait le musée. Mais je n'avais que vingt-trois ans. J'étais un tout jeune auror et je n'étais pas préparé à affronter ce genre de situation. Ça se passe dans les livres ça, non ? Ou dans les films moldus qu'Albus m'avait montré il y a quelques années. Les aurors américains avaient voulu entrer, mais Max avait jeté un sort pour filtrer les entrées. Et ils s'étaient calmés quand Harry Potter avait discuté avec le chef des aurors américains pour dire qu'ils prenaient l'enquête.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi Max me faisait confiance. Au départ il avait commencé à hurler. Evidemment, cette saleté de Rita Skeeter réussi à avoir des informations sur ma découverte. Mais comme je l'avais indiqué à Max je n'étais sûr de l'identité d'Ellora que depuis quelques jours et j'attendais simplement le bon moment pour en discuter avec elle. Tout c'était précipité depuis l'article. J'espérais toutefois que c'était bien la vraie Lily Potter. Sinon ma carrière allait y passer. Et la confiance des Potter avec.

Les aurors arrivaient dans une heure et je ne savais pas si Harry Potter serait du voyage.

Cette histoire d'enlèvement avait bercé mon enfance. Parce qu'Albus était mon meilleur ami, mais aussi parce que cette histoire avait déchaîné les journalistes et le bureau des aurors pendant des années. Encore aujourd'hui, Harry Potter gardait une photo de Lily dans son bureau et sur le tableau des personnes recherchées : d'un côté les anciens mangemorts qui étaient encore en fuite, de l'autre les disparus. Lily y trônait en première place.

Ça faisait dix-huit ans mais jamais il n'avait abandonné l'idée de la retrouver.

J'avais intégré le corps des aurors il y a deux ans et Albus avait été touché que mon envie soit en partie liée à la disparition de Lily qui avait bouleversé sa famille. Si ses parents étaient restés soudés dans cette épreuve, James et lui avaient eu des relations compliquées et en avait souffert. James ne supportait pas d'être éloigné de ses parents et Albus n'avait jamais réussi à pardonner les adultes de leur manque de vigilance. La colère, la peur, c'était les sentiments qui les avaient animés pendant des années.

Quand je l'avais rencontré, alors que nous avions été répartis à Serdaigle, c'était un jeune homme torturé, inquiet de ne pas avoir su protéger sa sœur et qui défiait l'autorité des professeurs qu'il accusait de tous ses maux. Albus était bagarreur, triste et il m'avait fallu une année avant qu'il ne s'ouvre à moi, que l'on devienne ami, et trois de plus pour qu'il reprenne le cours de sa vie et commence à aller mieux sans faire de cauchemars toutes les nuits. S'il n'avait jamais oublié Lily et la cherchait toujours, à l'instar d'Harry, il travaillait maintenant au ministère de la magie comme potionniste.

C'était la tristesse d'Albus qui m'avait incité à devenir auror. Il m'avait tellement appris, avait été un tel ami pour moi que je voulais qu'il retrouve Lily. Mais je n'avais jamais pensé que ce serait moi qui la retrouverait, _effectivement_. Je voulais juste aider à ma manière.

Je soupirais en fixant la silhouette d'Ellora. Elle qui était pleine d'assurance et de joie semblait s'être ratatinée sur elle-même. Cela me rappela qu'elle avait deux ans de moins que moi. Elle semblait si fragile. Je n'osais pas m'approcher, j'avais peur de la brusquer. Toutefois je me doutais que les aurors qui arrivaient allaient la bousculer. J'adorais Harry mais je craignais qu'il ne se laisse déborder par ses émotions et qu'Ellora ne se ferme définitivement. C'est pour cela que Max montait la garde. J'avais rapidement envoyé un message à Albus, via nos miroirs connectés qu'il m'avait offert en troisième année, pour le rassurer et lui demander si son père venait et lui indiquer qu'elle ne devait pas être bousculée.

"Miss Fawley ? Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez besoin de rien ?"

Le silence fût encore plus gênant. Mais je me rappelais soudain que, lorsque j'étais malade, ce n'était pas le fait que ma mère m'apporte de l'eau ou des médicaments qui me soulageait mais la sensation de chaleur que je ressentais quand elle restait à mes côtés, quand elle déposait un baiser son mon front et me réconfortait.

Alors je me levais et m'assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Et j'attendis. Longtemps. Puis je sentis Ellora remuer. D'abord, ce fut sa jambe qui trembla imperceptiblement, puis elle respira un peu plus fort, plus hiératiquement, commença à nouer et dénouer ses doigts et enfin bougea sa tête comme si elle se réveillait d'un cauchemar.

Je ne la brusquais pas. J'attendis qu'elle se soit accommodée à son environnement avant de tourner ma tête vers elle. Et vers ses yeux noisette qui me fixait. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla. Elle se recroquevilla légèrement.

"Comment vous sentez-vous Miss Fawley ?"

Et elle fondit en larmes dans mes bras.

Et je sus à cet instant qu'elle venait de trouver sa personne de confiance en moi. Et que j'étais mal barré.

"Je refuse d'y croire."

"Miss Fawley..."

"Ellora."

Elle me regarda avec son regard pénétrant et j'acquiesçai doucement. Elle pouvait être intimidante et je reconnu vaguement Ginny Weasley en elle.

"Très bien, Ellora. Asseyez-vous, nous allons en discuter tranquillement."

"Vous devriez répondre, Mr Malefoy."

"Scorpius."

Elle me fixa longuement avant de ricaner et d'hocher la tête. Je sortis mon miroir qui sonnait depuis plusieurs minutes et elle le fixa intriguée. Il s'agissait, selon Albus, du miroir qu'utilisait son grand-père et son meilleur ami pour communiquer. Harry le lui avait offert et il était effectivement très pratique pour discuter à distance. La professionnelle en elle avait repris le dessus, c'était un très bel objet. Elle me fit signe de répondre et alla s'installer à son bureau en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à la porte.

Les cris des aurors avaient été étouffés par Max et ces derniers étaient partis au ministère de la magie américain pour discuter de l'affaire. Harry Potter n'était pas venu et j'avais reconnu en lui cet homme qui avait vaincu Voldemort, un homme fort, qui comprenait que sa fille puisse être bouleversée et n'ait pas besoin de lui pour le moment. Il suivait l'affaire de loin, mais ne tarderait pas à s'en occuper une fois revenue à Londres.

Les aurors voulaient approcher la jeune femme, rien que pour confirmer sa ressemblance avec les Potter, mais j'avais refusé. Je nous avais enfermé dans son bureau, une bierreaubeurre et des mouchoirs avec nous. Les aurors arguaient d'une enquête de dix-huit ans qu'ils avaient menés de bout en bout. Je le concevais. Mais je savais aussi qu'elle était trop fragile et eux, trop excités d'avoir résolu l'affaire. Elle avait besoin d'un cadre stable, pour comprendre, et faire face à cela.

"Albus", répondis-je au miroir qui sonnait.

"Ah, enfin ! "

"Albus..." commençais-je en soupirant, voyant la tête de mon meilleur ami dévoré par la peur.

"Comment tu vas ?"

"Tu me demandes vraiment comment je vais ? C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça."

"Arrête Scorpius, on sait que ça va être une enquête compliquée et que les vieux aurors vont essayer de reprendre l'affaire. Je suis avec Rose", indiqua-t-il en désignant la jolie brune à ses côtés. "On a entendu les parents en parler. Enfin, le ministère entier parle de ça."

Ellora glapit de peur en entendant ça. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil désolé.

"C'est elle ?" souffla Albus les yeux brillants. "Hum, comment elle se sent ?"

"Plutôt mal", répondit-elle à ma place en rigolant. "Merci de demander cher inconnu. Quoi ?" me dit-elle en voyant mon regard, "je pense que ça va être le seul à me demander ça. Les aurors veulent juste mettre leur nom à la fin du rapport d'enquête pour booster leur carrière."

"Ouh, c'est une vraie Potter", s'exclama Rose en tapant dans ses mains. "On peut la voir ?"

"Non", m'exclamais-je fermement sans même regarder Ellora. "Elle a besoin de temps."

"Mon père ne va pas se déplacer pour le moment, repris Albus, ma mère est dévastée et James a frappé le mur quand il a appris. Grand-mère le soigne encore. Je pense qu'ils sont tous au Terrier pour se changer les idées et rester ensemble. Mon père est remonté contre Skeeter d'une telle force, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il nous a dit qu'il voulait nous parler de l'affaire aujourd'hui, mais qu'elle l'avait devancé."

Toute l'Angleterre était au courant, merci Skeeter. Et la presse était de plus en plus déchaînée puisque Ethan Fawley avait été arrêté par les aurors et ramené manu militari en Angleterre. Ellora n'était pas encore au courant. Je ne savais pas encore comme le lui annoncer.

"On ne va pas la brusquer. Bien sûr on voudrait la rencontrer, mais papa a réussi à calmer tout le monde. Mais il était si en colère contre Rita Skeeter qu'il l'a arrêtée pour _« non déclaration d'animagus »_ parce que, je cite _« cette vieille pie va nous emmerder jusqu'au bout »_. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ils ont dévoilé ça sans en informer les aurors.

"Tu la connais... C'est Skeeter."

"Oui c'est elle qui a révélé votre relation à toi et Al", ricana Rose.

"Notre fausse relation", indiquais-je en rougissant.

"Oh... oui... Evidemment..."

Albus me regarda d'un œil perçant et malicieux.

"Bon je vais vous laisser nous avons beaucoup à faire."

"Oui bien sûr. Tiens-moi au courant."

Fugacement, je vis une grande douleur passer sur le visage d'Albus. Ce visage que je n'avais que trop vu en première année me fit très peur. J'espérais que l'histoire se règlerait rapidement. Que Ellora acceptait, d'une part, de les rencontrer et, d'autre part, que tout se passerait bien. Sinon la famille Potter pouvait imploser.

.

.

* * *

_**Ellora**_

"Bonjour, je suis le guérisseur. Laissez-moi passer je dois examiner Miss Fawley. Poussez-vous roh."

Je jetais un coup d'œil circonspect à Scorpius. Il se leva pour ouvrir la porte et saluer le médicomage qui devait m'ausculter et notamment vérifier si j'étais bien apparentée aux Potter. Il venait directement de Londres.

"Votre identité ?" demanda Scorpius d'une voix forte pour couvrir les personnes entassées derrière la porte. Il était complètement différent lorsqu'il était dans la posture d'un auror. L'autorité naturelle qu'il dégageait m'impressionna énormément. Il semblait fort, prêt à tout pour me protéger et l'idée me plut énormément.

"Gale Grant. Médicomage. J'ai un mot de Mr Potter ainsi que des échantillons pour procéder aux tests."

"Entendu vous pouvez entrer," dit Scorpius après avoir regardé ses papiers.

"Monsieur Malefoy, sachez que votre comportement aura des conséquences sur votre carrière. Nous exigeons de parler à Miss Fawley."

"Oui, sauf que j'agis sous les ordres du commandant des aurors. Contactez Mr Potter pour toute réclamation", dit-il d'une voix forte en fermant la porte.

Quand il se tourna vers moi, j'aperçus une lueur sombre dans ses yeux, il semblait vraiment excédé par le comportement de ses collègues. Cet homme était délicieux, surtout en colère.

"Merci d'être là", dit Scorpius au médicomage qui me fixait avec insistance. "Vous en avez pour longtemps. Euh, Mr... Grant ?".

"Tu ressembles tellement à Ginny... sauf les cheveux", murmura le guérisseur sans bouger.

Scorpius sortit immédiatement sa baguette et se mit devant moi. Mais j'eus le temps de voir le médicomage se transformer. Littéralement. Ses cheveux blonds se changèrent en un caramel doux et ses traits se détendirent. Il prit quelques centimètres et ses yeux malicieux continuèrent de me fixer, ayant pris une jolie teinte brune.

"Teddy..." grommela Scorpius. "Je vais avoir de gros problèmes. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je me suis arrangé avec Grant pour prendre sa place. Bonjour Miss Fawley, excusez-moi pour ce petit spectacle", dit le fameux Teddy en s'avançant vers moi sous le regard mi-amusé mi-agacé de Scorpius.

"Tu t'es arrangé ? Ce qui veut dire ?"

"James lui a fait manger une spécialité de Fred et Ron. Il est malade et j'ai pris sa place ici. Harry n'est pas au courant bien sûr. Mais on ne voulait pas qu'un inconnu s'occupe de la petite."

"Petite", ricanais-je en me levant et toisant le jeune homme, "je fais ta taille, _minus_."

Je pensais soudainement que Scorpius était, lui, bien plus grand que moi, d'une tête au moins.

Teddy rigola en me prenant le bras et m'entraînant vers le canapé. Bizarrement, je ne me dégageais pas de sa poigne. Scorpius nous suivi sans rien dire. Il devait sentir qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire, mais savoir qu'il s'était détendu me rassura, je pouvais faire confiance à Teddy. Enfin, toute cette famille me semblait particulière, je ne parvenais pas encore à associer les prénoms avec des personnes et je me sentais perdue. Ma tête tourna brièvement et je crains d'avoir une migraine. Le sourire de Teddy me rassura toutefois, il était sincère et chaleureux, presque familier.

"Je m'appelle Teddy", indiqua-t-il en voyant mon regard se voiler de douleur. "Comment vas-tu ? Tu as des douleurs ?"

"Pas plus que d'habitude. Qui es-tu ? Scorpius commençait juste à me parler de généalogie."

Ce dernier s'installa à côté de moi et sa chaleur me rassura immédiatement.

"D'habitude ? Hum."

L'œil professionnel de Teddy me jaugeait alors qu'il prenait ma tension.

"Harry est mon parrain, je suis un peu comme ton frère."

"Oh, cool. Un autre. La famille n'était pas assez grande", ricanais-je.

Il me lança un clin d'œil amusé avant de se tourner vers Scorpius.

"Elle a eu des absences, vertiges depuis que vous êtes ensemble ?"

"Pas que je sache."

Teddy posa alors ses yeux sur moi.

"Raconte-moi. Pourquoi « pas plus que d'habitude » ?"

"J'ai des migraines plutôt handicapantes. Quelques fois, ça me couche."

"Okay. On va déjà faire le test de paternité. J'ai les cheveux de Harry et Ginny", expliqua Teddy en montrant deux petits flacons. "Je vais prendre un des tiens. Ça risque de faire un peu mal."

Il prit un de mes cheveux blonds et le mélangea avec les deux autres. Il y inséra une potion verte et mélangea bien avec attention.

"Il faut attendre quelques minutes. Est-ce que tu veux que Scorpius sorte pour la suite ?"

"Non, il reste."

Je souris à Scorpius qui posa sa main sur la mienne."

"Très bien. Je vais devoir te demander si tu as subi des mauvais traitements et si tu as eu des problèmes de santé. Est-ce que tu as des souvenirs de ton enfance, avant tout ça ?"

"Aucun mauvais traitement, je... il s'est bien occupé de moi," plaidais-je les yeux brillants. "J'ai eu une enfance heureuse, même si je ne sortais pas beaucoup, mais mon père a toujours été là pour moi."

Je m'interrompis dans un sanglot.

"Après, je sais que j'aurais eu un accident quand j'ai eu trois ans."

Teddy et Scorpius se fixèrent.

"Elisa Fawley a effectivement péri dans un accident de voiture, avec sa fille Ellora" indiqua Scorpius alors que je continuais à pleurer. Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar terrible ! "Avec Harry nous pensons qu'il a enlevé Lily Potter pour remplacer sa fille, mais bien sûr sous réserve des constatations d'enquêtes et du test" dit-il d'une voix qui se voulut rassurante.

"J'ai vu des médecins parce que j'avais des flashs," continuais-je en ayant la sensation que si je ne disais rien, j'allais tomber. "Et j'en ai eu il y a quelques temps, d'où les migraines."

"Tes flashs ils te montrent quoi ?"

"Comme des souvenirs, maintenant que j'y pense. Mais je ne m'en souviens jamais, je sais juste que mes migraines sont plutôt importantes depuis quelques semaines."

"Avec vomissements ?"

"Oui surtout le soir, j'ai perdu un peu de poids."

Teddy me fit lever et il commença à tâter mon dos puis écouta mon cœur.

"Tu as perdu combien ?"

"Dix kilos."

Les garçons me jaugèrent du regard. J'étais effectivement plutôt fine et la perte de poids m'avait épuisé.

"Bon. Les symptômes que tu décris pourraient indiquer que l'on t'a effacé la mémoire. Mais le sort n'était pas assez puissant, d'où les flashs et les migraines, comme s'il arrêtait de faire effet avec le temps. Si on t'a vraiment effacé les trois premières années de ta vie c'est un sort très compliqué. C'est sans doute pour ça que tu avais des flashs. Si tu as déjà eu ça, on a dû t'appliquer le sort à nouveau, pas assez puissant, et maintenant les symptômes se répètent."

"Comment peut-on être sûr qu'elle a subi une perte de mémoire ?" demanda Scorpius.

"Il y a un sortilège. Est-ce que tu permets ?"

"Oui vas-y, je ne suis plus à ça près", soufflais-je au bord des larmes.

Teddy fit de grands gestes avec sa baguette en murmurant une incantation que je ne compris pas. Mon corps se relâcha d'un coup et une douce aura rouge-bordeaux émergea de moi. Le médicomage grimaça en soupirant. Il nota quelque chose sur un petit carnet, sans doute pour faire un compte rendu par la suite.

"Le rouge indique que tu as subi un effacement de mémoire à un moment ou un autre de ta vie. Ce qui explique tes migraines. Je ne peux pas te dire quand, il faudrait faire des examens complémentaires, mais la couleur presque bordeaux indique que l'on t'a ôté plusieurs mois de ta vie, au moins."

Je tombais sur le canapé, les larmes aux yeux. J'oscillais entre le soulagement de savoir que mes migraines avaient une cause et la peur de me dire que mon père m'avait fait ça. Je ne pouvais pas y croire Ce n'était pas possible. L'homme qui m'achetait des glaces à chaque rentrée, qui m'avait supporté après ma rupture avec John, qui m'avait aidé à monter le musée... Comment aurait-il pu faire ça ? Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire que les flashs voulaient dire quelque chose et qu'il y avait beaucoup d'indices contre lui, mais mince, je l'aimais tellement. Les Potter je ne les connaissais pas. Qu'allais-je devenir maintenant ?

"Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose à ce propos ?" soufflais-je si bas que je cru qu'on ne m'avait pas entendu.

"Non, je suis désolé. Je vais te donner un traitement pour les migraines, ça devrait les atténuer grandement. C'est Albus qui a créé cela il y a quelques années, ça a transformé la vie de certains, surtout à l'issue de la guerre il y a eu beaucoup de problèmes de mémoire," ajouta-t-il en grimaçant. "Pour tes souvenirs, le sort commence à s'amoindrir, tu vas donc avoir de plus en plus de flashs jusqu'à ce que tes souvenirs reviennent, totalement ou non. Je ne sais pas le temps que ça peut prendre, mais on ne peut rien y faire. Tu vas être sollicitée beaucoup à partir de maintenant, ça pourra entraîner de nombreux flashs. Si tu vois quelque chose qui te rappelle un souvenir d'enfance ou une parole, je ne sais pas, c'est en fonction de chaque personne. Après tu avais sans doute trois ans quand on t'a appliqué le sortilège, tu n'as que peu de choses à te souvenir. Mais je ne peux rien promettre. Et sans doute que tu auras oublié certaines choses ou que ton cerveau va en mélanger d'autres."

J'enfouis ma tête entre mes mains.

"C'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller."

"Je suis désolé" me dit-il d'une voix anxieuse. "Mais nous pourrons parler de tout ça plus tard, pour le moment je vais te fournir les potions et on fera des tests dans quelques semaines".

J'hochais la tête et je vis Teddy se diriger vers sa potion. Il mélangea la mixture avec sa baguette, y rajouta des ingrédients et nota quelque chose sur son carnet.

"Ellora, veux-tu connaître le résultat du test ?" me demanda Teddy en se tournant de son matériel.

"Au point où j'en suis."

"Je t'informe donc que tu es la fille de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley."

Et je m'effondrais à nouveau.

.

.


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Scorpius**_

"Papa, tu es au courant ?"

"Bien sûr, je ne vis pas dans une grotte, tout le monde ne parle que de ça. Ta mère est bouleversée et Pansy m'a appelé pour m'en parler."

"Ecoute, il faut qu'Ellora... ou Lily peu importe... revienne en Angleterre. Il va y avoir le procès, ils vont lui poser des questions. Ils connaissent mon appartement et elle doit être entourée alors je me demandais si..."

"Bien sûr. Invite-la au manoir, personne ne pensera à la chercher ici. Ta mère va être ravie de t'avoir à la maison."

"Merci papa."

"Prends soin d'elle. Je vais passer un coup de cheminette à Mr Potter pour l'informer."

Je soufflais de soulagement, je ne souhaitais pas qu'Harry apprenne de ma bouche que sa fille unique allait s'installer chez les Malefoy, son ennemi d'enfance. Il avait réussi à accepter mon père, mais de façon courtoise et gênée, grâce à mon amitié avec Albus. Mais je savais que c'était une bonne idée. Le manoir était sûr : pas de journalistes, un beau décor, pas de Potter, la tranquillité. Ensuite, elle pourrait décider de rencontrer ou non ses parents. Mais, d'abord, elle allait devoir faire face aux interrogatoires. Et il fallait que je sois près d'elle.

Ellora avait dû arrêter de travailler, les journalistes, même américains, avaient accourus pour rédiger la résolution de _« l'affaire du siècle »_ et étaient ravis de la tournure des évènements. Il fallait que je l'exfiltre le plus rapidement possible et ma maison avait été la seule chose à laquelle j'avais pu penser. Elle devait fignoler le travail qu'il lui restait à faire, le répartir entre Max et Nathan, avant de s'envoler vers moi en fin de journée, le ministère ayant affrété un portoloin pour nous, sans en parler à personne.

"Miss Fawley ?"

Elle me jeta un rapide coup d'œil, sa baguette dans les cheveux, un carnet de notes dans les mains et son miroir portable à l'oreille.

"Non. Hors de question. Nathan est un bon élément, il s'occupera de la réception de vos dons. Je vous remercie encore monsieur Johnson. Mais vous comprenez bien que la situation est délicate. Oui c'est vrai. Oui je vais partir quelques jours mais mes collaborateurs seront ravis de répondre à vos questions. Oui, monsieur Johnson. Je vous remercie encore monsieur Johnson. Oui, je dinerais avec vous à mon retour. Au revoir monsieur Johnson. Au revoir imbécile," ajouta-t-elle à la fin de sa conversation en soupirant, une main sur son front. "Je ne supporte pas ça. J'ai tout donné pendant trois ans, et là, maintenant que je pars c'est le bazar. J'espère que Max et Nathan vont s'en sortir."

"Je n'en doute pas. Vous leur avez donné vos instructions, non ? Tout est en place depuis des années, ce n'est pas comme si vous commenciez."

"Oui, mais on vient juste de recevoir un département sur la magie africaine. L'inauguration doit se faire la semaine prochaine et je ne serais pas là."

"Bien sûr que si."

Je la regardais en souriant.

"Comme si vous alliez les laisser se débrouiller seuls. Vous pourrez revenir pour l'inauguration et repartir pour l'Angleterre ou bien leur donner vos ordres à distance, nous ne sommes pas si loin en Portoloin."

"Oui vous avez sans doute raison. Je suis juste très stressée."

Ellora soupira et s'effondra dans son large fauteuil.

"Je vais devoir prendre quelques dossiers avec moi. Où est-ce que je vais m'installer ? Et puis comment vont se passer les interrogatoires ? J'ai plutôt peur de ce que ça va donner... Et mon père ? il faut que j'aille le voir ? Les Potter aussi vont vouloir me rencontrer. Ou non, parce que je ne ressemble peut-être pas à celle qu'ils veulent... Oh la la, quel cauchemar !"

Je lui avais appris que son père avait été arrêtée et elle en avait été soulagée. Elle voulait des réponses et que tout se termine. Elle n'aurait pas souhaité que son père soit en cavale. Elle voulait mettre un terme à cette histoire.

"Stop. Calmez-vous," dis-je en m'approchant du bureau. "Chez nous, on prend un problème à la fois et on le résout avant de passer à un autre, alors on va faire ça."

"Fantastique," répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

"Faites-moi confiance Miss Fawley.

"Ellora, souffla-t-elle, ou Ellie, comme vous voulez, je ne vais pas vous le dire à chaque fois."

"Pardon... C'est juste que... c'est ma faute si j'ai tout chamboulé, je ne me sentais pas légitime à vous appeler par votre prénom."

"Vous avez déjà oublié notre soirée ?" murmura-t-elle d'une voix suave. "Cette histoire devait sortir un jour ou l'autre, je pense que les Potter veulent des réponses alors non, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Et on va se tutoyer, non ?"

"Avec plaisir."

"Alors, comment je règle mes problèmes ?"

"D'abord on va partir ensemble vers Londres. Vous allez vous poser et prendre ça comme des vacances. Je suppose que tu n'es jamais allée à Londres," me repris-je en voyant son regard noir.

"Non, j'ai travaillé pour le musée depuis ma sortie de l'école."

"Si tu le veux, mes parents sont d'accord pour t'accueillir."

"Ouah, tu me présentes déjà tes parents. On se connait depuis une semaine, tu vas un peu vite," ricana-t-elle en me lançant un clin d'œil amusé qui me fit rougir. "Ça ne va pas les déranger ?"

Cela m'étonna qu'elle dise ça. Avant de me souvenir qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle ne connaissait pas la guerre Potter/Malefoy qui avait eu lieu à l'école. Elle ne connaissait même pas le nom de Malefoy et la noirceur qui y était associée.

"Non, ils ont insisté. La maison est grande, tu ne seras pas obligée de leur parler, mais au moins tu seras entourée. Tu en auras besoin. Ensuite, il va falloir que l'on aille au bureau des aurors pour que tu puisses témoigner. Tu devras y aller une seule fois normalement, puis ils te laisseront tranquille jusqu'au procès. Tu peux prendre un avocat si tu le souhaites."

"Je crois que je vais m'en sortir seule. Je ne suis pas inculpée ?"

"Non, c'est simplement qu'il peut représenter tes intérêts lors du procès."

"Si je veux poursuivre mon père, quoi ?"

"Oui c'est l'idée," grimaçais-je, "je suis désolé, on va te le dire et je préfère que tu sois préparée. Ils vont vouloir que tu le charges. Parce que c'est une histoire nationale pour nous. Tu es un symbole."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que Lily Potter est la fille des célèbres Harry et Ginny Potter. C'est _le_ couple de célébrité de l'Angleterre. Il a sauvé le monde magique, elle a révolutionné le jeu des Harpies. Et puis, quand elle a passé un appel pour te retrouver, je pense que tout le monde a pleuré. C'est une histoire très triste. Ils t'en parleront mieux que moi, mais ça a vraiment été difficile."

"Bien et ensuite ?" coupa-t-elle ne voulant sans doute pas entendre parler de ses vrais parents pour le moment.

"Après notre séjour chez les aurors tu vas te reposer. Et on va visiter Londres."

"Tu me feras visiter ?"

"Evidemment. Je suis guide à mes heures perdues. Je vais sans doute travailler, mais je serai disponible les soirs et mes parents seront là pour t'aider."

"Cool. Au moins je ne serais pas seule dans un hôtel miteux. Il faut que je les paie, pour l'aide qu'ils vont..."

"Surtout pas !" criais-je en imaginant la tête de mon père si elle les payait. "Tu comprendras, mais nous sommes relativement aisés. Le fait que tu sois la fille de Harry Potter suffit à mon père."

"Pourquoi ça ?" demanda-t-elle intriguée.

"Parce qu'ils ne s'aiment pas. Je suppose que lui fait plaisir d'avoir sa fille chez lui, alors qu'Harry ne peut pas l'avoir. Désolé. C'est un peu..."

"Non c'est plutôt amusant. Tu me raconteras tout ça ? J'ai beaucoup de potins à récupérer."

"Bien sûr. Ensuite tu pourras rentrer en Amérique, même si le mieux serait que tu restes à Londres, tu pourrais promouvoir le musée ? Le procès sera rapidement fixé si ton père avoue. Tu pourras toujours faire des allers-retours. Normalement ils ne t'interdiront pas de repartir, mais je suppose que tu voudras rester."

"Comment tu peux en être sûr ?"

"Parce qu'une fois qu'on connaît les Potter, on ne les lâche plus."

Elle me sourit tendrement et je fus sûre qu'elle se souvenait de Teddy et des voix d'Albus et Rose.

"Tu peux prendre quelques mois ?"

"Oui, je suppose. Comme tu l'as dit, le musée est déjà en place. Je peux gérer mes rendez-vous de Londres, et puis faire de nouvelles connaissances. Je voulais ouvrir un musée dans d'autres villes depuis longtemps, c'est peut-être l'occasion. Et, comme tu l'as dit, le musée peut marcher sans moi."

"Ma mère connaît du monde, elle pourrait faire connaître le musée."

"Ça serait génial. Mais il faut absolument que l'on s'arrête dans une boutique pour que je leur ramène quelque chose, pour leur hospitalité."

"Entendu, on y passera une fois partis. Max m'a dit qu'il viendrait te voir à Londres mais que pour l'instant il était bloqué au musée. Beaucoup de visites," expliquais-je alors qu'elle devait sans doute le savoir mieux que moi.

"Super. Heureusement que l'on a récupéré Nathan, il va pouvoir l'aider."

"Et enfin, tu peux choisir ou non de voir ton père. Ça sera à toi de voir. Quant aux Potter, Harry m'a assuré qu'ils ne viendraient pas te voir tant que tu ne seras pas prête. C'est à toi de voir. On peut aussi rencontrer Albus en premier, puis la famille ensuite. Si ça peut te rassurer. Cela pourrait aussi te rappeler des souvenirs, il faut donc que tu sois prête. Mais chaque..."

"Chose en son temps. J'ai pigé. Merci Scorpius."

"Pas de problèmes. Maintenant il faudrait peut-être que tu fasses ta valise ?"

"Oh non ! Je vais rencontrer tes parents alors que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te faire mon numéro de charme. Comment je vais m'habiller ?"

"Tu peux porter n'importe quoi, tu m'as déjà séduit."

Le sourire qu'elle m'adresse fit chavirer mon cœur. J'étais, effectivement, mal barré.

.

.

* * *

_**Ellora**_

"Mr Malefoy, je souhaite vous remercie du fond du cœur pour l'accueil que vous me faites. Ça me touche beaucoup. Mme Malefoy, vous avez une très jolie maison."

Les Malefoy me sourirent et acceptèrent les chocolats américains que je leur avais rapidement acheté le matin même. Le terme de "maison" n'était, en soi, pas très approprié : "manoir" seyait mieux à cet endroit merveilleux. Pourtant, l'intérieur restait à taille humaine, avec de beaux matériaux et des tableaux qui montraient les ancêtres Malefoy. Mon œil acéré avait déjà repéré quelques œuvres d'arts qui auraient été merveilleuses en exposition. Mais je savais que les anglais gardaient cela précieusement, dans leurs coffres ou chez eux. J'allais avoir du mal à monter un musée ici.

L'accueil chaleureux de la famille de Scorpius m'avait aidé à moins stresser. Mais ça restait nouveau pour moi. Avec mon père, nous habitions un petit appartement avant que je ne parte. Ici, c'était carrément dix fois plus grand. Le salon était immense et la cheminée qui coupait la pièce en deux s'élevait avec grâce, diffusant une chaleur agréable par ce temps pluvieux.

"Ellora, vous êtes la bienvenue ici le temps que vous le souhaiterez."

"Je vous remercie, sincèrement. J'ai été un peu prise au dépourvu..."

"Evidemment. Scorpius nous a dit que vous étiez dans une situation compliquée, mais nous sommes présents si vous avez besoin ou même si vous voulez que nous vous fassions visiter. Astoria reste à la maison pour travailler, elle pourra vous faire le tour du propriétaire," dit le père de Scorpius d'une voix grave.

"Ellora," dit Astoria en m'attrapant délicatement le bras, "venez visiter votre chambre pour me dire si la décoration vous plaît."

"Oh, oui... Je suis sûre que ce sera parfait."

Je jetais un regard un peu inquiet à Scorpius qui acquiesça doucement. Le regard que le père de Scorpius lui porta me confirma l'idée que nous n'étions pas très discrets. L'attirance que je ressentais envers Scorpius me faisait peur. Parce que ce n'était pas le moment. Mon père allait être jugé, j'allais rencontrer ma vraie famille. Comment pourrais-je avoir une relation ? Mais pourtant le courant était si bien passé entre nous lorsque nous avions dîné ensemble. Ma dernière relation remontait à longtemps, et j'avais toujours eu du mal à m'attacher, préférant les relations de courte durée, mais Scorpius était différent. Il était gentil et faisait tout pour que je me sente bien, tout en imposant ses idées.

"Voilà, c'est ici."

La chambre était immense. Le lit avait l'air si moelleux que je voulais me jeter dessus. Elle étincelait de propreté. Astoria agita sa baguette et ouvrit les larges tentures accrochées contre les fenêtres pour laisser passer une douce lueur de soleil. Il y avait une salle de bain toute de marbre et un petit salon privatif qui me fit envie : j'allais pouvoir y travailler en ayant une vue sur le parc qui s'étendait si loin que je n'en voyais pas le bout, d'un vert étincelant.

"Installez-vous," me dit Astoria en faisant apparaître des tasses de thé dans le petit salon. "Comment trouvez-vous cela ?"

"C'est magnifique, vraiment. Vous avez une maison splendide. Vous avez une carte pour que je puisse me repérer ?"

"Haha, le manoir des parents de Drago est bien plus grand que ça, vous prendrez rapidement vos aises. Scorpius sera là pour vous aider."

"Oui, heureusement qu'il est là. Je suis tellement perdue."

"Je vous comprends. Ça ne doit pas être simple."

"Non."

Je soupirais tranquillement. Je remarquais qu'Astoria me fixait, avec ses grands yeux bleus. Et son air inquiet qui ressemblait énormément à Scorpius me fit fondre en larmes.

Je n'avais jamais eu de mère. Mon père avait toujours été là, mais il m'avait manqué cette présence féminine. Et de voir Astoria si prévenante envers moi, avec son oreille attentive... C'est surtout le choc qui m'avait empêché de pleurer. Mais maintenant j'étais à Londres, proche de mon père qui avait été arrêté, je me sentais mal. Ma vie était chamboulée à tout jamais et ça craignait. Les larmes continuaient de monter et se transformaient en sanglots. Astoria m'attira vers elle et son parfum m'enveloppa avec douceur.

"Chut, tout va bien se passer," me murmura-t-elle en caressant mes cheveux, comme j'aurais rêvé que ma mère le fasse. Elle dû le faire instinctivement, sans même y réfléchir.

"Par... pardon."

"C'est normal Ellora, vous avez été très chamboulée. C'est étonnant que vous n'ayez pas craqué avant. Scorpius m'avait dit que vous étiez très forte. Je le comprends. Moi-même je me suis blindée pendant des années pour faire face à la vie. Mais pleurez peut faire du bien, il faut que vous évacuiez tout cela, et après vous pourrez être forte. Mais considérez-vous ici comme chez vous, un endroit où vous pourrez pleurer sans que personne ne vous juge."

"Mer... merci. Je suis tellement reconnaissante. C'est... c'est tellement dur. C'est mon père. Et ma vie. Et tout est f... faux. Je suis perdue. Et puis... je n'ai per... personne d'autre. A part mon père. Qui est un criminel. Ma vie est un mensonge."

"Certes. Mais vous allez pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de votre vie. Rien ne changera vos années avec votre père. Maintenant c'est à vous de rencontrer votre nouvelle famille. Et qui sait, elle va peut-être vous étonner."

"Je suis déjà étonnée."

"Oui, Scorpius est étonnant."

Elle me fit un clin d'œil qui me fit rougir.

"C'est trop compliqué, vous avez vu ma vie ? Je ne sais même pas qui je suis."

J'oubliais même que je m'adressais à la mère de Scorpius. J'avais terriblement besoin d'un conseil.

"Oh si, bien sûr ça va vous changer, mais vous êtes la même qu'hier, peu importe qui sont vos vrais parents. Vous avez été élevée par quelqu'un qui vous aimait, malgré tout, et vous êtes la meilleure personne que vous pouviez devenir."

"Mais si ça ne marche pas et que..."

"Si vous ne tentez pas, vous ne saurez jamais. Bien sûr, je vous épargne le couplet sur le « faites attention à mon fils » mais cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureux. Alors laissez-vous aller, vous avez assez de problèmes à gérer."

.

.

* * *

"Albus, que fais-tu ici ?"

"Il faut que je la voie, Scorp."

"Tu ne peux pas."

"C'est toi qui va m'en empêcher peut-être ?"

"C'est à elle de décider. Mais ne la brusque pas. Elle est encore fragile. Sa vie vient de s'écrouler."

"Oui je sais bien. Mais je suis là avant tout pour lui déposer ses potions pour les migraines."

"Super."

"Je travaille sur une potion qui pourrait faire revenir les souvenirs après un effacement de mémoire. Ce n'est pas au point, mais maintenant que je sais que... Je veux aider."

"Tu as toujours voulu l'aider."

"Oui. Et regarde, c'est parce que nous sommes devenus amis que tu l'as retrouvé. On était fait pour devenir amis."

"Et dire qu'au début tu ne voulais pas."

"Quand tes parents te répètent pendant des années que les Malefoy sont le mal incarné."

"Bonjour Albus, je suis ravie de te voir," interviens Astoria en rigolant.

"Astoria, bonjour, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir. Nous parlions de notre rencontre."

"Quels souvenirs. Tu amènes les potions d'Ellora ?"

"Oui. Elle est là ?"

"Je pense qu'elle nous écoute en ce moment."

Je rougis brusquement en entendant les paroles de la maitresse de maison. Je me relevais et descendis le grand escalier en bois d'un pas altier. Comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Je fis comme si. Jusqu'à ce que Scorpius ricane dans son coin. Je lui jetais un regard courroucé, mais il haussa les épaules.

"Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes."

"Techniquement, j'étais dans l'escalier."

Scorpius me tira la langue et j'entendis un son étouffé provenant d'Albus. Etait-il étonné de me voir ou était-il étonné de voir Scorpius se comporter comme cela ? De ce que j'avais compris, Scorpius avait changé depuis que j'étais entrée dans sa vie.

Alors je pris une inspiration et je me tournai vers Albus.

Il faisait ma taille et avait des yeux émeraude, brillants. Il avait des cheveux en bataille et je compris qu'il était le portrait craché de Harry Potter. Mais au lieu du visage fermé des journaux, j'avais devant moi un jeune homme qui me souriait à pleines dents.

"Enchanté. Albus," se présenta-t-il en inclinant légèrement sa tête.

Quelques flashs brouillèrent ma vue, mais je m'efforçais de garder mon calme. Ce n'était pas le moment. C'était la première personne de ma famille que je voyais. Sans réfléchir je tendis ma main. Il retroussa ses lèvres en un sourire goguenard, mais il la serra de bonne guerre.

"Pardon," murmurais-je, "je suis un peu perdue."

"Pas de soucis."

"Passons dans le salon," intervins Scorpius en nous interrompant, "on sera mieux installés pour discuter."

Il nous précéda. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard d'Albus. Lui non plus. Il posa sur la table un petit paquet et je compris qu'il s'agissait de mes potions.

"Thé, café, bierreaubeurre ?" nous demanda Astoria gentiment avant de s'effacer.

"Tu dois prendre une potion chaque soir. Le traitement est plutôt lourd au départ, parce que les souvenirs vont sans doute revenir de plus en plus. C'est un nouveau prototype que j'ai créé. Elles ne devraient pas te bloquer tes souvenirs, mais au moins empêcher les migraines. J'ose espérer qu'avec ça tu pourras recouvrer une partie de ta mémoire perdue."

Son ton professionnel me rassura. Pas d'affect pour le moment.

"Bien," soufflais-je en prenant la petite boîte en bois entre mes mains. Il y avait effectivement sept potions alignées et numérotées avec soin. "Au niveau du goût c'est... ?"

"Affreux je pense. Le jus de citrouille brouille totalement les effets"

"Splendide. Merci Albus."

"Pas de quoi. Je ne peux pas garantir l'efficacité pour le moment, mais c'est tout ce que nous avons. Nous devrons nous revoir dans une semaine pour savoir comment tu réagis. Tu auras sans doute plus de flashs au début, les souvenirs vont revenir petit à petit."

"Et quand je n'aurais plus de souvenirs ?"

"Eh bien, il faudra adapter le traitement. Mais il faudra toujours te traiter pour les migraines. Parce que c'est un contrecoup du sort plutôt violent que tu as subi. Deux fois au moins. Mais comme il a été mal posé..."

"Mon corps réagi. D'accord," soupirais-je en fermant la boîte. "Combien de temps ?"

Albus grimaça et détourna son regard.

"Probablement toute ta vie. Parce que le sort a été mal fait. Parce que tu auras toujours des migraines qui peuvent se transformer en vomissements, perte de poids, difficulté de concentration.

J'accusais le coup avec difficulté.

"Mais, si tu prends bien ta potion, alors ces effets seront atténués. Pour le moment, c'est une par jour, mais je travaille sur la suite et si tout se passe bien on pourra passer dans quelques mois à une potion par semaine, puis par mois. Certains de mes patients ont espacé les potions tous les trois mois et ils vont très bien. Mais chacun réagit différemment.

"Parfait. Et, financièrement, je..."

"La famille Potter finance," coupa-t-il sans me laisser continuer. "Oui, je sais que tu peux la payer, mais les parents estiment qu'ils ne t'ont pas eu pendant dix-huit ans et qu'ils peuvent faire ça pour toi. Accepte pour le moment. Si j'arrive à la commercialiser les tarifs seront moins importants et alors on pourra s'organiser. Mais pour le moment, tu as d'autres choses à gérer."

Il me fit un sourire complice et j'eue envie de rigoler si fort avec lui qu'on en aurait fait tourner en bourrique les parents.

.

.

_"Albus, arrête ! "_

_"Quoi tu crains les chatouilles ?"_

_"Oui... oui ! Stop ! Papa. Secours."_

_"Albus laisse ta sœur tranquille."_

_._

_._

Je perdu le fil de la conversation pendant quelques secondes et Albus sembla instinctivement le comprendre.

"... se passe le boulot ?" entendis-je Albus demander.

"Oh. Comme d'hab. Marcus est assez... chiant en ce moment. On a du mal à se comprendre. Je crois que ton père désespère un peu."

"Mais tu as résolu une affaire ça devrait être top pour ta carrière !"

"Non, les aurors qui étaient en charge de l'affaire sont déçus, ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je suis resté en Amérique une fois que j'ai appris qui elle était et pourquoi ils n'ont pas été mis sur l'enquête. Et puis je suis parti sans rien dire en Angleterre et Ellora est cachée donc c'est un peu tendu dans le service."

"C'est injuste, c'est mon père qui t'a demandé de rester."

"Oui mais ils pensent que je suis favorisé. Vis-à-vis de toi. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je continue."

"Reste encore un peu."

"Oui, mais l'ambiance n'est pas idéale. Je suis un peu... Enfin bref," coupa Scorpius en grimaçant, "je vais me débrouiller."

"Et toi Albus," intervins-je en un sourire, "que fais-tu dans la vie ?"

"Je suis potionniste. Je créer des potions pour tous types de commande, souvent pour le ministère et parfois pour des groupes privés. J'adore mon métier."

"Oh, intéressant. Je détestais les potions à l'école."

"Ah oui ? Tu étais plus histoire de la magie ?" me railla-t-il.

"Effectivement, notre prof était génial. Il m'a beaucoup appris et c'est lui qui m'a donné envie de créer le musée."

"Pourquoi tu as voulu faire ça ?"

"Mon... père," continuais-je en un sourire tendu, "m'emmenait souvent du côté des moldus, il m'a fait visiter des musées et j'ai toujours trouvé dommage qu'il n'en existe pas dans le monde magique. "

"C'est très intéressant. Tu n'as jamais eu envie d'exporter ça ailleurs ?"

"Si, bien sûr, j'y travaille en ce moment mais tout a été un peu chamboulé. Pour le moment je me concentre sur l'Amérique. On a ouvert un nouveau département sur la magie africaine, c'est un an de boulot et je dois former un nouveau membre donc je suis très occupée. Mais oui, pourquoi pas."

"Je pourrais le visiter ? Ici c'est un fantôme qui nous fait cours et qui n'a pas vécu plus loin que les guerres contre les gobelins."

"Avec plaisir."

Albus me fit un sourire étincelant avant de reprendre une conversation avec Scorpius sur les balais et la coupe du monde de Quidditch qui arrivait. Les relations avec Albus étaient simples, il n'était pas prévenant, il ne me demandait pas comment j'allais, il ne me couvait pas du regard. Il était juste normal, et ça faisait du bien. Je commençais à m'inquiéter terriblement pour l'entretien de demain avec les aurors et avoir une discussion normale avec Albus, comme avec un ami, ça me plaisait beaucoup. J'étais ravie qu'il soit venu.

"N'oublie pas ta potion," me prévint-il en partant.

"Oui chef."

"Les parents me demandent si tu accepterais de venir manger."

J'avais l'impression que c'était ce qu'il voulait me demander depuis le départ mais qu'il n'avait pas osé.

"Ça serait avec plaisir," murmurais-je doucement.

Après tout il fallait bien que je les affronte un jour.

"Je te tiens au courant."

"Super Lil... Enfin, cool."

Il se dandina avant de s'avancer et de tendre sa main au dernier moment. Je lui fis un sourire amusé mais la serra.

"A bientôt Albus."


	7. Chapitre 6

_Guest : merci à toi pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! ;)_

* * *

_**Ellora**_

"Tout va bien se passer," me rassura Astoria alors que nous arrivions devant le ministère de la magie.

"Je ne suis pas stressée."

Elle haussa les sourcils sans rien ajouter. Bien sûr que si, je l'étais, je tournais en rond depuis le matin et j'attendais l'heure d'aller au bureau des aurors. Scorpius m'avait indiqué la marche à suivre, mais c'est Astoria qui allait m'y emmener avant de m'y laisser, parce qu'elle avait une « course à faire ». Je pensais surtout que Scorpius avait peur que je me perde.

"Ça ira pour revenir ?"

"Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous remercie. Pour m'avoir accompagné."

Elle me fit un sourire, m'étreignit légèrement et reparti dans un mouvement de cape parfaitement maîtrisé. Je soupirais en allant m'enregistrer, me demandant ce que me réservait cet entretien.

"Hey, beau blond," dis-je dans un sourire en m'appuyant sur le bureau de Scorpius, sous les regards étonnés de tous les aurors aux alentours.

Scorpius rougi légèrement et ça me plut encore plus. J'aimais ça, plaire aux autres. Surtout à lui, étrangement.

"Salut. Ma mère t'a déposée ?"

"Oui, tu avais peur que je me perde ?"

"C'est grand Londres", grimaça-t-il dans un sourire d'excuse, "mes collègues vont venir s'occuper de toi. Tu te sens comment ?"

"Un peu anxieuse."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont simplement te poser des questions sur ta vie. Pour avoir ton témoignage, les mesures habituelles."

"Cool. Je peux voir sur quoi tu travailles ?"

"Pas vraiment," rigola-t-il.

"Oh. Je voulais savoir... est-ce que... enfin, c'est le chef des aurors donc peut-être..."

"Non. Il ne sera pas là aujourd'hui, il veut te laisser le temps."

"Il est très... sage," remarquais-je en me sentant libérée d'un poids.

Finalement, ce qui m'avait le plus angoissée était de voir Harry dans de telles conditions. J'avais besoin de me sentir en sécurité et je savais que, s'il avait été là, je ne l'aurais pas été. Je ne me sentais pas encore prête.

"Il va bien falloir que tu les rencontre un jour," remarqua justement Scorpius. "Sinon tu as des nouvelles de ton investisseur ?"

"Oui je dois le voir dans quelques semaines. Nathan n'a pas encore brûlé le musée donc je suppose qu'ils se débrouillent bien sans moi."

"Sans doute parce que tu les a bien briefé."

"Peut-être," dis-je en haussant les épaules avant de voir deux hommes arriver vers moi à l'air revêche. "Oulà, ça a l'air d'être pour moi."

"Courage Ellie. Je te soutiens de loin.

Son sourire me réchauffa le cœur et, comme un talisman, il me donna le courage de faire face aux deux hommes qui semblaient surpris de me voir discuter avec Scorpius.

"Miss Potter, suivez-nous s'il vous plaît."

"Euh, vous êtes ?"

"Aurors Marcus et Smith."

Scorpius me fit un petit signe de tête encourageant derrière son bureau. Je suivis les aurors avec appréhension dans une petite salle d'interrogatoire. L'un était grand aux cheveux gris, l'autre était plus jeune et avait des cheveux longs coiffés en catogan. Ce dernier me fit un sourire engageant. Et j'eue peur qu'ils jouent au gentil et méchant flic. Sauf que je n'étais pas accusée, à ce que je sache.

"Miss Potter. Bonjour. Nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer, nous travaillons sur votre dossier depuis des années. C'est une réussite pour nous."

"Euh. Cool. Dois-je prendre un avocat ?"

Ils se regardèrent, étonnés.

"Non. Vous n'êtes là qu'en qualité de témoin. Nous sommes ravis de voir que vous semblez aller bien."

"Oui, merci."

"Pouvez-vous nous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé entre votre enlèvement et votre découverte par l'auror Malefoy ?"

Finalement, ils me mirent à l'aise dès le départ et l'interrogatoire passa rapidement. Je leur appris toute ma vie. Ce fut un entretien relativement long et difficile car ponctué de questions de leur part. Ils comprirent que tout s'était bien passé pour moi. Que mon père m'avait toujours aimé et chérie. Que mes études étaient passées à une vitesse folle et que l'ouverture de mon musée avait été l'aboutissement de ma carrière et de mes envies. Que j'en étais fière. Et que mon père m'avait toujours soutenu, même si ce n'était pas financièrement. Que, non, je n'avais été maltraitée. Que, oui, j'avais été aimée. Que je n'avais jamais rien remarqué.

Puis on aborda la question des troubles de mémoires et je leur parlais de mes migraines, de Teddy qui m'avait donné un traitement qui semblait fonctionner, des souvenirs que je commençais tout juste à retrouver et du fait que je me sentais perdue.

Ils furent très conciliant et je sus qu'ils avaient eu des ordres d'Harry Potter pour me traiter bien. Ils prirent énormément de notes, ils furent attentifs et vraiment ravis de me rencontrer. Nous finîmes l'entretien sur les différents départements du musée, de l'organisation de ce dernier et des horaires de visites. Je sus que, bientôt, j'allais leur faire visiter mon petit bijou.

Je sentais que, pour eux aussi, cette résolution d'affaire était importante car ils y travaillaient depuis des années. Et ils étaient soulagés vis-à-vis de leur supérieur. Cette histoire semblait avoir vraiment impacté la population sorcière, de ce qu'Astoria m'avait dit la famille Potter-Weasley était très nombreuse et tout le monde les connaissant, la compassion avait été légion.

"Vous confirmez donc que vous n'avez eu aucune maltraitance ?"

"Non aucune. Le seul souvenir que j'ai c'est mon père qui m'emmenait à l'hôpital pour mes migraines et que j'appelais ma mère. Je pense qu'il m'a relancé un sort de mémoire après ça."

"Où habitez-vous en ce moment ?"

"Je suis accueillie par les Malefoy," annonçais-je alors qu'ils se jetaient un regard entendu.

"Vous comptez rester ici jusqu'au procès ?"

"Je pense oui. Je ferais peut-être des allers-retours s'il y a des problèmes, mais j'ai laissé le musée entre de bonnes mains. Le procès aura lieu quand ?"

"Bientôt, d'ici quelques mois. Vous pourrez prendre un avocat si vous le souhaitez."

"Très bien. Merci. "

"Bien, Miss Potter, nous en avons fini. Si vous voulez ajouter quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à nous envoyer un hibou ou à passer par l'auror Malefoy."

"Entendu. Au revoir."

Ils me raccompagnèrent à la sortie et j'adressa un signe de main rapide à Scorpius. Nous allions nous retrouver chez ses parents le soir même.

Une troupe de journalistes étaient postés à la sortie du bureau des aurors. Je compris pourquoi ils étaient là quand ils se précipitèrent sur moi. Mon corps se figea. Si j'avais eue l'habitude des journalistes aux débuts du musée, je n'aimais pas ça du tout, surtout quand je sortais d'un entretien éprouvant sur ma vie.

"Vous êtes Lily Potter, n'est-ce ça ?"

"Quel effet ça vous fait ?"

"Et les Potter vous les avez rencontrés ?"

"Que pensez-vous de..."

"Euh... Je... S'il vous plait," quémandais-je en protégeant mes yeux d'un flash d'appareil photo.

"Miss Potter, par ici !"

"Poussez-vous ! Ecartez-vous ! Laissez-la tranquille ! Le bureau des aurors en sera informé. Je vous demande de vous pousser. Je suis le secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie. Allez-vous-en."

Une poigne ferme m'agrippa le bras et me sortit de là. J'en éprouvais un tel soulagement que j'eue envie de pleurer. Un flash me fit vaciller. Un souvenir.

.

.

_"Non. Laissez-nous. Mes enfants ne sont pas des bêtes de foire."_

_"Monsieur Potter ! Par ici."_

_"Faites un sourire."_

_"C'est pour la Gazette."_

_"Les enfants", murmura Harry Potter doucement, "nous allons rentrer."_

_"Mais, on devait voir Fred et Ron papa !"_

_"Une autre fois James, désolé."_

_"Glace. Veut glace."_

_"Pardon Lily, allez rentrons, ces vautours ne vont pas nous laisser tranquille !"_

_._

_._

Mes souvenirs étaient de plus en plus précieux. Je m'attelais à les noter dans un carnet et celui-là allait y figurer dès que possible. Je repris mes esprits pour regarder mon sauveur. Grand, le visage constellé de taches de rousseur, les cheveux roux et le regard perçant derrière des lunettes en écailles.

"Percy. Enchanté."

Il me sourit brièvement.

"Il ne faut pas rester devant les journalistes. Si ça recommence, trace ton chemin et ne cherche surtout pas à répondre."

"Euh, merci. Je m'appelle..."

"Je sais qui tu es. Suis-moi. Tu allais au bureau des aurors, non ?"

"En fait, j'en sors, je cherchais la sortie."

"Bien. Je vais t'y accompagner."

Il me fit passer devant lui et me présenta brièvement les nombreux étages et les services qui y étaient associés. J'appréciais le fait qu'il parlait avec passion, même si ce n'était pas très intéressant.

"Excuse-moi, Percy, c'est ça ? Tu es de ma famille ?"

Il me regarda interloqué avant d'esquisser un sourire fugace.

"Excuse-moi, j'oublie que tu viens d'Amérique. Ici les roux sont forcément des Weasley."

"Oh, oui. Pardon."

"Ne t'excuse pas, ça doit être..."

"Perturbant oui."

"Effectivement, je suis ton oncle. Le frère de Ginny. N'hésite pas si tu as besoin."

Percy me désigna la sortie d'un signe de tête.

"Nous nous reverrons sans doute bientôt ?"

"Oui. Euh, Percy ? Merci, d'abord, et, ensuite, si j'avais envie d'avoir des relations en Angleterre obtenir des œuvres d'arts à qui dois-je m'adresser ?"

"Je suis la personne la plus qualifiée s'agissant de nos relations internationales", affirma-t-il en bombant le torse. "Nous pourrons en parler à l'occasion. Rentre chez toi et surtout ne parle à personne de l'affaire."

Je ne répondis pas que je ne voyais pas à qui je pourrais en parler. Mais je le remerciais à nouveau et parti tranquillement vers la sortie pour transplaner à côté du manoir des Malefoy, heureuse de rentrer.

* * *

"Comment ça s'est passé ?" m'accueilli Astoria autour d'une tasse de thé, des feuilles de comptabilité tout autour d'elle. "Pardon pour le bazar, je m'occupe de la comptabilité de Draco."

"J'ai rencontré Percy Weasley."

"Oh. Et ?"

"Je ne sais pas trop... Il est un peu..."

"Particulier, s'amusa Astoria, oui. Je le connaissais vaguement mais je crois qu'il est très impliqué dans son travail."

"Je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Au début. Je ne savais pas que roux voulait dire Weasley ici. Pourquoi je ne suis pas rousse moi ?"

"Eh bien oui, les roux ici sont peu nombreux. A la base il me semble que tu es rousse, tu étais le portrait de Ginny. Mais je pense que ton père a dû te lancer un sort, un changement de couleur permanent, c'est possible quand on sait où chercher. Je suis plutôt au courant, mes parents m'en avait déjà parlé. C'est un sortilège simple mais peu connu. Si tu le veux, tu pourras toujours redevenir rousse. Je connais le contre sort," m'assura-t-elle dans un sourire.

"Je vais attendre un petit peu," riais-je en ne m'imaginant pas le moins du monde de cette couleur pour le moment, trop de changement. "C'est juste... Scorpius m'a un peu expliqué la famille Weasley, mais est-ce que vous savez..."

"Viens ici, je vais te faire un arbre généalogique. "

"Avec ceux qui sont roux ou non, pour que je puisse les reconnaître."

"Pas de soucis. Tu sais, j'adore les potins. Avec Scorpius qui est ami avec Albus, je connais leur famille aussi bien qu'eux. Alors... commençons par les rouquins..."

.

.

* * *

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER.**

Henry Fawley a avoué hier l'étendue de ses crimes. Celui qui a enlevé la petite Lily Potter il y a dix-huit ans va donc être jugé dans quelques mois. Il a été transféré à la prison d'Askaban. La petite Lily Potter est venue témoigner. Si les aurors n'ont encore rien communiqué sur cette affaire, cette dernière semblait aller bien et connaître son oncle, Percy Weasley. L'auror Marcus en charge de l'affaire s'est dit ravi de la tournure de l'affaire, des aveux de monsieur Fawley et de voir que la petite allait bien. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous parler de la suite de cette affaire, qui s'annonce comme l'affaire du siècle.

.

* * *

_**Scorpius**_

"Malefoy. Le rapport Muller il est où ?"

Je désignais dans un soupir la feuille sur le coin de mon bureau avant de la lui apporter. Mon retour ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. Si Harry avait accepté de me donner quelques jours pour que je prenne soin d'Ellora il fallait aujourd'hui que je retourne au travail, dans les papiers, les rapports et les planques interminables.

Marcus avait décidé de faire de mon travail un enfer. Parce que j'avais résolu l'affaire Potter et qu'Harry m'avait félicité, parce que Marcus avait vu à quel point j'étais proche d'Ellora quand elle était venue apporter son témoignage, parce que j'étais un Malefoy, parce que tout était compliqué.

J'avais découpé la photo d'Ellora dans le journal qui était paru hier, pour l'avoir près de moi. Je me sentais bête. Elle était si belle, si sûre d'elle. Je n'étais qu'un pauvre auror qui devait assurer sa protection. Je me sentais complètement gauche avec elle, ne savant comment prendre les devants. J'avais l'impression que je lui plaisais, mais ce n'était qu'une impression et j'avais peur de me tromper, de lui faire peur, de la faire fuir. Il fallait que je prenne mon temps, mais pas trop.

J'avais vu les regards de mes collègues quand elle était venue dans sa jolie cape, avec son air frais et ses grands yeux noisette. Elle émerveillait tout le monde, sans se rendre compte du charme fou qu'elle dégageait. Un charme de Potter. Ou alors elle en était totalement consciente et elle cherchait à me rendre fou. Ça devait être ça.

"Malefoy."

Le regard d'Harry me fit me lever pour le suivre dans son bureau. Je craignais qu'il me renvoie. Que ferais-je si c'était le cas ? Je voyais que je n'étais pas à la hauteur ces derniers temps, j'avais perdu le goût du métier. Mais l'avais-je déjà eu ? J'étais plus préoccupée par la jolie blonde, qui se trouvait être la fille de mon boss. Et ça craignait. Tellement.

"Assieds-toi," me dit-il d'une voix douce. "Alors ?"

"Chef, je suis désolé. Je vais m'améliorer sur les rapports, je sais qu'en ce moment j'ai la tête ailleurs mais..."

Harry m'interrompit d'un signe de main légèrement amusé.

"En fait, je parlais de ma fille."

"Oh, oui... Bien sûr..."

"Ne t'en fais pas pour le travail. Nous aurons le temps d'en discuter."

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Qu'il attendait de me licencier ? Mon pouls battit à une vitesse anormale. Que diraient mes parents ? Et que ferais-je de ma vie ?

"Calme-toi, je ne vais pas te renvoyer. Je veux simplement que tu réfléchisses à ton travail et que tu te demandes si tu fais ça pour de bonnes raisons, si ce métier est vraiment celui qui te passionne, celui qui te fait te lever tous les matins. Mais réfléchis-y."

Je soupirais sans savoir quoi répondre. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était clairement pas le cas. Je n'étais pas passionné par mon travail. Mais c'était une autre question et je compris qu'il fallait que j'enchaîne.

"Elle va bien. Enfin, pour le moment. Elle ne réfléchit pas trop au procès. Ses maux de tête se sont considérablement réduits ce qui est une bonne chose. Elle n'a pas eu de nouveaux souvenirs, enfin pas après la visite d'Al... Oh il ne vous a pas dit ? Il est passé pour les potions. Elle était vraiment reconnaissant que vous preniez en charge le traitement."

"Je suis son père," rougit-il en remontant nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez.

"Oui, mais elle tenait à vous le dire. Tout va bien. Elle réfléchit pour vous rencontrer, je pense qu'elle a peur de ne pas être acceptée. Elle a beau être très forte et nous dire que tout va bien je sais qu'elle est perdue. Elle a vécu seule avec son père pendant dix-huit ans, forcément elle a peur d'être abandonnée. Elle est bien entourée en Amérique, mais ici elle est seule."

"Je ne veux pas la brusquer. Même si Ginny veut vraiment la voir."

"Je pense qu'il faut lui laisser le temps. Vous avez eu dix-huit ans pour accepter son départ et être heureux de la revoir. Elle non. Elle a eu deux mois pour encaisser le choc."

"Oui tu as sans doute raison."

Harry grimaça en massant sa cicatrice dans un mouvement de pure faiblesse. Il le faisait rarement, mais les émotions par lesquelles il semblait passer le rendait plus faible et vulnérable. Je lui fis un sourire contrit. Je comprenais.

"Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très concentré non plus en ce moment," reprit-il en fixant la pile de dossiers sur son bureau. "Je suis heureux qu'elle soit là, qu'on l'ait retrouvé, mais tout est tellement compliqué. Le procès va être compliqué."

"Pour elle ?"

"Pour Ginny. Elle est en colère. Et tu la connais..."

"Oui, je ne voudrais pas me retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle," ricanais-je en me souvenant des éclats de voix de la jolie rousse lors de mes vacances chez les Potter.

"Non. Heureusement elle a sa mère, elle l'aide beaucoup, et puis son travail. Mais c'est dur, elle voudrait la raconter. Et j'ai peur que ça ne se passe pas comme elle le souhaiterait. On va rencontrer Ellora Fawley et pas Lily."

"Lily... elle a disparu monsieur Potter et il faut que vous l'acceptiez. Si vous commencez à lui rappeler qui elle devrait être, elle va se braquer."

"Si seulement..."

"Je sais."

Je lui fis un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Oui, je savais. J'avais vu Albus, j'avais vu les Potter, j'avais vu leur peine.

"Comment vas James ?" demandais-je curieux de savoir comme il allait réagir.

"Je ne sais pas trop encore. Il est en colère aussi, mais je pense que c'est le plus lucide de nous tous."

"Bien sûr, il a grandi trop vite. Pardon, je ne voulais pas être indiscret," continuais-je en rougissant. Je n'étais que l'ami d'Albus je n'avais rien à dire s'agissant de l'éducation des Potter.

"Non tu as raison. James a supporté son frère, il nous a supporté. C'est le seul qui a compris que Lily avait à tout jamais disparu. Je ne sais pas s'il est prêt à rencontrer la petite Ellora, mais il est prêt à enterrer sa petite sœur. "

"Je suis désolé pour vous monsieur Potter."

Il sembla avoir pris dix ans lorsque je le laissai dans son bureau. Il tenta un sourire mais ne fit pas un signe pour reprendre ses dossiers. Ça allait être compliqué. Entre Albus beaucoup trop enjoué qui voulait lui faire rencontrer toute la famille jusqu'à la dixième génération, les Potter qui étaient craintifs à cette idée et Ellora qui ne voulait pas en entendre parler, tout allait être vraiment compliqué. Elle allait avoir besoin de soutient. Et j'allais le lui apporter.

"Bonjour, je vais prendre un bouquet de roses. Merci."


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Ellora**_

**De Max à Ellora.**

Ellora. Je suis content que tu ailles bien. Les autres demandaient aussi de tes nouvelles. Passe-moi un coup de cheminée quand tu en as besoin et ne t'en fais pas, tout se passe pour le mieux ici. Amberly nous aide beaucoup. Nathan est génial et sa conférence sur les droits des centaures a ému de nombreuses personnes dans l'assemblée. Je te transmets la liste de nos contacts qui habitent en Angleterre. Je me doute que tes journées doivent être longues, tu pourrais en profiter pour prospecter un peu sur de nouvelles pièces, voire sur de nouveaux lieux, toi qui voulait t'installer en Angleterre. Nous n'avons pas encore brûlé le musée. Les elfes de maison ont eu un mouvement de panique avec la magie des centaures, mais tout est sous contrôle. Les visites ne font qu'augmenter – sans doute grâce à ta nouvelle popularité. A ton retour nous pourrons déjeuner avec Elisabeth et Jack qui ne font que me parler de toi. Ils me manquent aussi, depuis combien de temps sont-ils partis au Canada ? Nous revoir nous fera le plus grand bien. J'arrête de t'embêter. Tu me manque. J'espère qu'ils sont gentils avec toi. Réponds-moi par retour d'aigle. Bises. Max.

.

.

* * *

La vie au manoir Malefoy était délicieuse. Nous avions la chance d'être en été et d'avoir un temps merveilleux. Je passais mon temps à me promener dans le parc, à apprécier la nature ou à travailler sur la terrasse qui faisait face au parc. Parfois Astoria ou Draco venaient à mes côtés, si l'une me parlait des potins du monde magique, l'autre travaillait de son côté et son calme m'apaisait énormément.

Mais c'est surtout Scorpius que j'attendais de voir. Il rentrait tard le soir, parfois fatigué, parfois triste, je ne le sentais pas heureux, mais pourtant, dès qu'il me voyait, son regard s'illuminait et nous parlions pendant des heures.

Notre relation n'avançait pourtant pas. Ça faisait des mois que j'étais là, à gérer le musée de loin, à aller à des rendez-vous, à me promener. Mais notre relation restait au point mort. Je pensais qu'il m'appréciait - ou du moins je l'espérais fortement. J'avais compris qu'il avait peur de ma réaction, après tout ma vie avait été chamboulée, il avait peur de ma réaction. Et c'était le meilleur ami d'Albus. Comment réagirait-il ? Alors je me disais qu'il fallait agir. S'il était vraiment attiré, il ne pourrait pas me résister.

Et il me faisait terriblement envie. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme pour lequel j'étais attirée mais je me sentais si bien avec lui, il était prévenant, amusant, sarcastique. Il savait être un bon ami, un confident, un protecteur. Je pouvais parler de tout avec lui et je l'avais fait : mes peurs, ma colère, mes envies de nouveauté, de changement.

Je lui avais dit que le musée n'était qu'une étape, que je voulais plus, que je voulais transmettre à d'autres, que je voulais montrer à quel point l'histoire de la magie était passionnante. Je lui avais dit que je craignais de rencontrer les Potter, que je ne m'étais jamais sentie réellement bien avant aujourd'hui, jamais complète.

Je lui avais parlé de mes maux de tête, de mon père, de mes amis. De l'école. De tout. Et c'est ça qui me fit comprendre que c'était le bon. Parce que je pouvais tout lui dire, sans avoir peur d'être jugée et sans qu'il ne cesse de me regarder avec ce regard si pénétrant et envoutant.

Alors je devais passer à l'action.

Un soir où Draco et Astoria étaient de sortie, je décidais d'organiser un dîner, avec la complicité des elfes de maison, pour remercier Scorpius de l'accueil qu'il m'avait fait et des bons conseils qu'il me prodiguait. Il cherchait toujours à me protéger et pourtant, il pouvait s'opposer à moi de façon virulente et imposer sa voix, il ne se laissait pas faire, c'était plaisant.

"Coucou Ellie. Je suis éreinté. J'ai passé ma journée sur un trafic de baguette, on a fait que planquer pendant des heures. Je n'ai rien mang..."

Il s'interrompit en entrant dans la salle à manger.

J'avais dressé la table avec l'aide de l'elfe de maison. Des bougies flottaient en hauteur autour de la grande table en chêne. Les repas étaient prêts à être servis et de bonnes odeurs flottaient dans l'air. Je m'étais cachée dans un recoin sombre pour voir sa tête de surprise et, rassurée, je sortis de l'ombre. Il écarquilla les yeux.

Astoria, qui m'avait grandement aidé, m'avait déniché une jolie robe verte très près du corps mais dont le tissu semblait scintiller. Elle était résolument magique et mettait ma silhouette en valeur. J'avais laissé mes cheveux détachés et utilisé un sort pour les faire flotter comme une aura autour de moi. Merci à Amberly qui m'avait appris ce sort qui impressionnait toujours.

"Je... Ellie... Tu es... Je suis..."

"Tu es très beau aussi, ne t'inquiète pas."

Je m'approchai de lui pour retirer son manteau de ses épaules et le déposer sur le côté.

"Viens t'asseoir. Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi."

"Je suis... bouche-bée."

"Je suis contente que ça te plaise."

J'attrapais sa main avec douceur pour le mener jusqu'à la table.

"Je ne suis même pas habillé," me dit-il en regardant sa robe d'auror légèrement froissée.

"Ne t'en fait pas, je sais que tu as eu une dure journée. Repose-toi et apprécie."

"J'apprécie," murmura-t-il en continuant de me dévisager. "Ellie," reprit-il en m'attira doucement vers lui sans trop m'approcher, "tu es magnifique."

"Merci," murmurais-je en rougissant. "Alors, ta journée ?"

"Longue. Je suis un peu fatigué par tout ça, les procédures, les planques... C'est moins passionnant que prévu."

"Pourquoi tu as choisi de devenir auror ?"

"Eh bien, d'abord pour Albus. Pour te retrouver," dit-il rapidement comme s'il avait peur de me vexer. "Et puis..."

"Dis-moi, je ne te jugerais pas."

"Pour mon père. Le nom des Malefoy est associé à la guerre, en mal. C'est compliqué, mais du coup je voulais faire ça pour que le nom des Malefoy soit associé au bien. Mais le problème c'est que les aurors déjà installés ne m'apprécient pas énormément. Et ce, d'autant plus que je suis ami avec Albus et que je t'ai retrouvé. Pour eux c'était à eux de te retrouver et pas à moi. Et puis il faut avouer que le boulot ne me plaît pas plus que ça. J'ai fait ça pour de mauvaises raisons. Je ne me sens..."

"Pas à ta place ?" repris-je. "Oui je vois. Tu as peut-être choisi ça pour de mauvaises raisons, mais peut-être que ça va te plaire."

"Je ne sais plus trop, je suis un peu perdu."

"Oui, je vois. Tu as encore le temps de te décider, tu es jeune."

"Oui c'est vrai. Et ne parlons pas de ça encore."

Je lui répondis par un sourire avant d'enchaîner les plats, tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Nous finîmes le repas dans le petit salon, proche d'une immense baie-vitrée qui nous laissait voir la nuit étoilée.

"Je suis contente que ça soit toi qui m'ait retrouvé. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça et, heureusement que tu m'aides."

"Oui je suis génial."

Je rigolais en m'approchant de lui sans m'en rendre compte.

"Mais de rien. Ça me fait plaisir," ajouta-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Il s'approcha de plus en plus et je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer.

"Scorpius je..."

"Je sais que tu es perdue, tu ne sais plus qui tu es. Mais ce que je sais c'est que tu es attirée par moi. Alors laisse-moi t'embrasser. Laisse-moi te faire oublier tout ça."

J'hochai la tête en le laissant s'approcher de moi. Ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes et je me rapprochais encore plus pour l'approfondir. Je sentais son corps contre le mien alors qu'il m'enlaçait. Ses mains semblaient être partout à la fois et pourtant j'avais besoin d'être encore plus proche que lui.

Je n'avais même pas l'impression de manquer de souffle. Je me sentais faible mais tellement désirée que je me demandais comment j'avais pu passer à côté de lui pendant tout ce temps. J'avais besoin de lui. J'oubliais tous mes problèmes, j'oubliais mon identité. J'étais juste une femme qui avait besoin de Scorpius Malefoy.

Je réussi à m'écarter en le regardant avec stupéfaction. Mes cheveux étaient emmêlés et mes yeux gonflés de joie. Scorpius aussi semblait lessivé, ses cheveux blonds étaient encore plus décoiffés que d'ordinaire et il me regardait avec un regard si intense que je sus qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi. Le désir entre nous était palpable et nous électrisait. Je ne pouvais pas détourner mon regard de lui.

"Je..." commençais-je en balbutiant.

Je me rapprochais de lui, il sembla comprendre et m'attira vers lui. Les choses semblaient précipitées entre nous et elles le furent quand nous nous embrassâmes jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais je me sentais bien. Je me laissais porter par l'amour. Juste une fille et un garçon qui profitaient de la vie, de leur amour. Enfin, j'étais moi.

.

.

* * *

_**Scorpius**_

"Scorpius, il faut que tu arrives à la convaincre."

Je soupirais longuement en voyant mon meilleur ami débouler dans mon bureau, sous les coups d'œil courroucés des autres aurors. Je savais que j'allais y avoir droit. Ça faisait déjà trois mois qu'Ellora était en Angleterre. Le temps passait si vite. Un que nous étions ensemble. Et elle n'avait toujours pas pris contact avec les Potter pour déjeuner. Elle avait peur, je pense. Mais si Albus venait la voir régulièrement et qu'ils s'entendaient parfaitement bien, il venait prospecter pour la famille.

Harry me jetait des coups d'œil sans oser me demander. Mais je voyais qu'ils mourraient tous d'envie de la rencontrer. Surtout depuis que Percy avait eu la chance de l'apercevoir. Elle était revenue quelques fois ici pour fignoler son témoignage, mais Harry n'avait jamais voulu interférer. Je savais que Ginny était très angoissée, Albus m'avait parlé de son état. Elle avait peur et était partagée entre l'idée de revoir sa fille et de se confronter à une étrangère.

James lui n'attendait que cela. Il se sentait triste qu'elle ne veuille pas le voir. Ce que je pouvais comprendre. Il avait dû grandir très vite et s'occuper d'Albus suite à la disparition de Lily. Il se sentait responsable, un grand. Mais il avait désespérément eu besoin d'attention, les années qui avaient suivi la disparition. Aujourd'hui il voulait enfin revoir le visage de celle qu'il avait côtoyé et chéri pendant trois ans. Parce que, si lui était grand, Albus n'en avait que de vagues souvenirs. James et Lily, c'était une grande histoire. Qui avait commencé par leurs grands-parents, puis par deux frères et sœurs qui s'aimaient terriblement.

"Je vais lui en parler."

"Non. Tu fais plus que lui en parler. Elle a peur, je comprends, mais tu vas la convaincre. Parce que sinon papa va débarquer chez les Malefoy en pensant que vous la retenez prisonnière."

"Comment tu veux que je fasse ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas, tu l'embrasses et tu lui impose."

Les yeux verts d'Albus se posèrent sur moi et j'eue l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en moi comme un livre ouvert.

"Comment tu..."

Il haussa les sourcils d'un air de dire _tu te fiches de moi_.

"On se connait depuis onze ans maintenant. Je sais quand tu es amoureux. Et pour le moment tu ne parles que d'elle. Touuut le temps. Et cette manie que tu as de la protéger. Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça, mais je me doute que c'est elle."

Son sourire amusé me rassura. Il ne m'en voulait pas, c'était déjà ça.

"Elle est juste... si indépendante mais si fragile en même temps. Je suis accro."

"Ça, c'est sûr. Mais s'il te plait, fais quelque chose. Sinon je te jette un sort."

Je grimaçais. Albus pouvait faire mal quand il le voulait.

"Ok, je vais la convaincre. Mais un dîner avec juste Harry, Ginny et James. Pas les Weasley. Elle a vécu avec un homme célibataire, vous allez lui faire peur."

"Teddy aussi ?"

"Oui Teddy. Il l'a soigné donc elle le connaît. Ça va la rassurer."

"Super. Tiens-moi au courant sur ce point. Maintenant, raconte-moi comment ça s'est fait ?"

Je souris doucement en lui proposant une tasse de thé.

L'ambiance au bureau était électrique. J'étais sous l'eau. Je rendais mes rapports en retard, je n'allais plus au bureau avec le sourire et Marcus me faisait vivre un enfer depuis que j'avais retrouvé Lily. Soi-disant qu'il aurait dû être prévenu. Je sentais qu'Harry était partagé entre, me soutenir et soutenir les autres. Il savait qu'il avait eu raison de me mettre sur le coup, mais il savait aussi que mon travail était mon bon, plus brouillon. J'avais clairement la tête ailleurs et ça ne pouvait que me porter préjudice.

Mes affaires pourraient bien attendre ma conversation.

.

* * *

"Alors, comment tu la trouve ?" osais-je demander à mon père alors qu'il travaillait dans son bureau.

"Ta mère l'adore. Et je dois avouer qu'elle est intelligente, censée. C'est une jeune femme intéressante."

"Super."

"Je suis content que vous vous soyez trouvés."

Je rougis. Nous avions été moins discrets que prévu.

"Albus m'a demandé de l'amener à la maison des Potter."

Mon père me regarda avant de m'indiquer d'un signe de main le fauteuil en face de lui. Il enleva ses lunettes et repoussa ses dossiers.

"Oui. Il est temps pour elle de les rencontrer. Il faut qu'elle le fasse avant le procès."

"Mais ça va être dur."

"Oui. Mais c'est nécessaire fils. Elle doit rencontrer sa famille. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer au procès, mais je pense qu'elle va défendre son père. Ça risque de ne pas leur plaire. Il faut qu'elle les voie avant, qu'ils commencent à s'attacher et à comprendre qui elle est. Sinon les relations risquent d'être tendus entre eux. Ils ont attendus dix-huit ans, imaginant qu'elle était soit morte soit détenue par un monstre. Ils ont découvert qu'elle a été bien traitée, aimée, choyée... Il leur faudra du temps pour retrouver leurs habitudes et se considérer comme une famille. Mais en la gardant ici, elle risque de n'avoir plus de famille du tout.

"Je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça."

"Il faut que tu la soutiennes et c'est bien que tu la protège. Mais elle doit faire ses propres choix. Il me semble que c'est une fille indépendante."

"Oui elle sait ce qu'elle veut."

"Alors laisse-la faire ses expériences. Et puis, cela lui redonnera peut-être des souvenirs. C'est essentiel, comme tu le sais."

J'hochai la tête, rassuré par les paroles de mon père. J'avais eu si peur de la brusquer que j'en avais oublié que c'était une femme forte, qui savait ce qu'elle faisait. Et qui s'était débrouillée presque seule pour y arriver. Je ne devais pas l'étouffer, mais l'aider. Avec mes moyens et ça imposait de lui dire d'aller chez les Potter. Là où elle serait bien accueillie. Afin qu'elle retrouve ses souvenirs et commence à rencontrer sa véritable famille. Au moins les Potter. Les Weasley pourraient attendre le procès, car je craignais que cette famille si composite ne lui fasse peur. Et ne soit pas encore prête. Comme le disait mon père, le procès allait être difficile à gérer pour les deux côtés. Il fallait qu'ils se connaissent avant, sinon ils se détesteraient.

"Et ton travail ? Comment a été accueillie ta découverte de Lily ?"

"Moyen. Ils pensent que j'ai été favorisé. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi moi et pas eux."

Mon père tiqua et j'eue l'impression qu'il en était peiné. Il se sentait coupable. Parce que c'était à cause de son nom que je trouvais dans cette position. Si ses activités étaient légales, rien ne pouvait empêcher les gens de penser qu'il restait un Mangemort. Et la marque qu'il portait au bras le lui rappelait tous les jours de sa vie, c'était son fardeau.

"Tu sais Scorpius, je suis fier de toi. Peu importe ce que tu feras."

Je souris, soulagé. La seule chose que je redoutais était de décevoir mon père.

"Je sais pourquoi tu as choisi ce métier," soupira-t-il en prenant sa tête dans ses mains brièvement, "mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu redore le blason des Malefoy pas pour moi. C'est trop tard. Les gens me verront toujours comme un mangemort. Mais toi, tu dois faire ce qui te semble juste et bien. Ne t'enferme pas dans un métier que tu n'aimes pas pour me faire plaisir et montrer que les Malefoy sont des gens bien. Tu travailles pour toi, pas pour les autres."

"Mais j'aime mon travail !" tentais-je avec vigueur.

Mais moi-même, je manquais de conviction.

"Ellora m'a dit qu'elle allait voir un fournisseur la semaine prochaine, tu pourrais l'accompagner ? Pour la surveiller," ajouta-t-il, bien que je comprenne que le sens caché n'était pas de la surveiller mais de me surveiller.

Je soupirai en prenant congés. Peut-être avait-il raison, ce n'était pas un métier fait pour moi. Mais comment changer ? Et en étais-je capable ? Toutes ses années à travailler dur pour devenir qui j'étais. Pour eux je n'étais qu'un bleu, alors que ça faisait presque six ans que j'avais commencé ce travail. Harry ne disait rien, mais je me souvenais qu'il n'avait pas été très enthousiaste quand je lui avais annoncé ma décision de m'engager. J'avais pensé que j'étais trop jeune, mais non, je pense qu'il avait conscience, avant moi, que ce n'était pas pour moi. Pourtant il m'avait accepté. La moindre des choses aujourd'hui était d'être honnête et de voir si ça me plaisait vraiment, ou démissionner pour ne pas prendre la place de quelqu'un qui voulait vraiment ce job.

Le cœur lourd, je me dirigeais vers Ellora pour la convaincre de faire ce dîner. Nous verrions les modalités de mon travail plus tard. Je devais continuer pour le moment, pour les Malefoy.

.

.

"Tu veux un verre ?"

"Avec plaisir Scorp. Alors ta journée ?"

"Bien et toi ?"

"Tranquille. J'ai parlé à Max et Nathan se débrouille comme un chef. Je leur ai transmis le plan de la prochaine conférence, il faudra sans doute que je parte quelques jours."

"Oh, d'accord."

"Tu veux venir avec moi ?"

"Tu voudrais ?"

"Si tu peux. J'aimerais bien te montrer ça. C'est sur la magie africaine, c'est un thème que j'adore depuis que j'ai onze ans, j'ai lu tous les livres à ce sujet."

"Ça serait génial."

"Je vais demander une autorisation de portoloin pour toi alors. Je suis contente."

.

.

"Donc je peux leur dire que tu veux les voir ?"

"Oui, tu as raison Scorpius, il faut que je finisse par les rencontrer. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je suis ici depuis longtemps maintenant"

"Parfait."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais les rencontrer bientôt."

"Ça va bien se passer."

"Si tu le dis. On va quelque part ?"

"Oui, je t'emmène au restaurant."

.

.

"Est-ce que Albus est au courant pour nous ?"

"Je pense. C'est un homme intelligent."

"Mhm, et comment il prend ça ?"

"Il sait que tu es grande. Il n'a rien à te dire. Mais fais attention il risque de t'embêter avec ça, ou alors te parler de bébés et de mariage."

"Par Merlin ! Il est toujours comme ça ?"

"Oh oui. Et encore il se retient avec toi parce que je lui ai dit de ne pas te brusquer, mais il voudrait te faire rencontrer un cousin au dixième degré. "

.

.

"Scorpius ?"

"Mhm ?"

"Je peux te déranger ?"

"Dis-moi."

"Tu as des nouvelles de mon père ?

"Pas spécialement. J'ai parlé avec Harry et il m'a dit que la détention se passait bien. Il a une cellule individuelle et se porte bien. "

"Merci. Tu t'y connais en chiffre ? J'ai un problème sur ma comptabilité depuis des heures et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais y jeter un coup d'œil ?"

"Je vais regarder, donne-moi ça."

.

* * *

"Alors Ellora, vous plaisez-vous en Angleterre ?"

"Eh bien l'air est différent de l'Amérique," dit-elle en répondant à mon père. "C'est un joli pays. Astoria m'a fait visiter beaucoup de choses."

"Et ce n'est pas fini. Enfin quelqu'un avec qui faire la tournée des magasins."

"Et votre travail, ce n'est pas trop difficile ?"

"Etrangement, non. A vrai dire une fois le musée monté je n'ai pas vraiment d'obligations à y rester. Les visites sont assurées par mes collaborateurs. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est chercher des investisseurs pour financer de nouveaux départements, chercher de nouveaux objets. Je voyage beaucoup pour découvrir de nouvelles cultures. Et mon activité essentielle est l'organisation de conférences. Je rédige énormément de choses, dans des revues, des livres. C'est plutôt ce qui me passionne, réfléchir sur un sujet et le transmettre."

"Vous n'avez jamais pensé à enseigner ?"

"Non. Enfin si, au départ je le voulais. Puis l'idée du musée m'est venue, je voulais à tout prix quelque chose qui reste. Après j'ai pensé à écrire un livre mais ce n'était pas assez tangible. J'ai besoin de transmettre quelque chose, de voir que les autres ont compris. Le musée m'a permis ça, avec les visites. Mais l'enseignement pourquoi pas. Un jour, ça me permettrait d'approfondir des notions que je survole."

"C'est passionnant," murmura ma mère, "j'ai hâte de vous rendre visite là-bas."

"Et je serais ravie de vous y accueillir. Il y a un département sur des bijoux ayant une grande valeur magique, il vous plairait énormément. Dont un collier que j'ai reçu d'un prêtre arménien qui permet d'éloigner le mauvais œil, il est si chargé magiquement que nous avons dû le mettre dans une aile séparée magiquement, c'est Max mon collaborateur qui s'occupe de tout cet aspect technique."

"Il doit être magnifique," soupira d'aise ma mère.

"Et votre collègue Max il s'occupe de... ?"

"C'est lui qui organise les différents départements pour que les objets n'interfèrent pas les uns avec les autres. Nous avons beaucoup d'animation pour les enfants et ça peut partir en vrille, l'autre jour nos dragons miniatures ont mis le feu à une toile du cinquième siècle. Il est le gardien du musée. Puis Nathan est celui que je forme pour qu'il prenne ma suite un jour. Il organise les visites, prévoit les animations pour les enfants qui doivent changer tous les quelques mois pour avoir de nouvelles visites, on a un partenariat avec l'école des enfants ce qui nous permet de varier notre offre. Et puis on a les visites adultes," continua-t-elle avec passion en me jetant un coup d'œil, "mais Scorpius vous en parlera mieux que moi."

"Tu es passionnée," répondis-je dans un sourire en coin, "c'est vrai que ça donne envie de tout savoir sur la magie des elfes alors qu'avant je n'y avait jamais réfléchi."

"C'est le but. Sortir de là en se disant, je ne le savais pas mais c'est intéressant. Revoir sa position sur le monde et comprendre qu'on a déjà fait des erreurs, pour ne pas les refaire."

"Je pense que ça serait essentiel. Ici l'histoire de la magie n'est pas vraiment une matière forte," dit mon père d'un air méprisant. "Avoir quelque chose de ludique permettrait aux enfants surtout de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé."

"Oui un musée pourrait être une bonne idée," indiqua Ellora dans un sourire mutin qui me fit comprendre qu'elle avait déjà réfléchi à la question. "Et vous monsieur Malefoy que faites-vous exactement dans la vie ?"

"J'investis," dit-il simplement dans un sourire. "Je finance des entreprises et des artisans qui ensuite me reversent une partie de leurs bénéfices. J'aide surtout pour l'installation, avec les locaux, la démarche de création, les clients. C'est passionnant. "

"Oh. C'est très intéressant."

Je sentis tout de suite qu'elle se changea : son sourire devint plus professionnel, elle était plus droite et son regard était déterminé. Mon père le remarqua également et eut un sourire en coin. Aussi agréable soit-elle, il ne la laisserait pas avoir le dessus.

"Et si je voulais organiser un musée ici, que me conseillerez-vous ?"

"C'est une question à Mr Malefoy ou au père de Scorpius ?"

"Au père de Scorpius," répondit-elle sur le même ton badin, "évidemment, nous ne parlons pas affaires à table."

Le sourcil qu'haussa mon père lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe. Elle rigola doucement, bientôt suivi par mon père.

"J'adorerais vous aider à financer cela."

"Ce n'est pas le projet pour le moment," continua-t-elle, "mais si jamais, je serai ravie de travailler avec vous. Vous êtes dur en affaire je pense. C'est un beau challenge."

"Je vous retourne le compliment."

"Bien," dit ma mère en reprenant la conversation d'un air agacé, "arrêtons de parler de travail."

"Tu as raison ma chérie," dit mon père en la regardant avec un tel amour que je dû détourner mon regard. "Trinquons à cette jolie rencontre. Ellora, nous sommes ravis de vous avoir à notre table."

"A Ellora," trinqua ma mère en regardant Ellie avec tendresse.

Avoir une fille au manoir la remplissait de joie. Je la trouvais plus épanouie, elle pouvait discuter et ne restait plus seule. Si mon père travaillait du manoir il restait souvent dans son bureau. Ma mère avait besoin de voir du monde, de travailler dehors. Elle était très douée en chiffres et aidait mon père sur certains dossiers mais pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un quand elle le souhaitait, l'emmener visiter la ville et l'habiller à la mode anglaise la ravissait de joie.

Ellora aussi était ravie. Elle aimait réellement mes parents et ça me rassurait tant ils comptaient pour moi. Ils l'avaient accepté si facilement que s'en était déroutant. Tout comme Albus finalement, ils n'avaient pas eu de préjugés, malgré leur passif avec la famille Potter et je leur en avais été reconnaissant. Je n'oubliais pas qu'Ellora n'avait été élevée que par son père, elle n'avait jamais eu de personne féminine à ses côtés et la voir avec ma mère était attendrissant. Elles avaient créé un lien que me rendait parfois jaloux, mais en même temps tellement admiratif. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis des mois, Ellie tenait bon. Elle était forte. Et j'osais espérer que tout se passerait bien chez les Potter. Parce que tous les progrès qu'elle avait fait avec nous ne devaient pas être réduits à néant par une famille soit trop envahissante, soit trop distante. Et ça me faisait peur pour elle.


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Ellora**_

"Je vais vomir."

"Les potions pour tes migraines font effet, non ?"

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Scorpius en soupirant.

"Ce n'est pas la migraine qui me fait peur."

"J'essaie juste de te faire penser à autre chose."

"Ça ne marche pas."

Scorpius ricana et pris ma main dans la sienne.

"C'est mieux ?"

"Un peu. Mais j'aurai encore besoin d'un peu de courage," soupirais-je exagérément en m'approchant de lui.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient rugueuses du fait du froid et j'eue envie d'un peu plus avant de me rappeler où nous allions. La maison des Potter. Je savais que les rencontres que j'allais y faire pourraient raviver des souvenirs enfouis et ça me faisait un peu peur. J'avais tenté de ne pas y aller mais je dois avouer que je mourrais d'envie de rencontrer d'autres personnes. Albus et moi avions passé de nombreux moments ensemble, mais rencontrer le reste de la famille m'importait beaucoup, surtout avant le procès.

"Ça va bien se passer," dit-il en m'entraînant sur le perron de la maison dans une rue très londonienne.

On se sourit avant de lâcher nos mains d'un même instant. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir ça pour le moment. Je lissai ma cape avec angoisse. J'allais rencontrer ma mère. Une vraie mère, celle que j'imaginais dans mon lit le soir qui viendrait me border, une mère aimante, douce. J'avais tellement peur qu'elle ne m'aime pas ou que, moi, je ne l'aime pas. Elle m'avait sans doute idéalisée. Et si je ne corresponds pas à son idéal ? A ce qu'elle pensait de moi ?

Ça faisait plus de cinq mois que j'avais appris la vérité et je ne l'avais pas encore vue. Sans doute par peur. Et plus le temps passait, plus il était difficile de faire le premier pas. Et si elle me trouvait ridicule ? Ou que je ne lui ressemblais pas tant que ça ? Qu'on s'était trompée sur moi ? J'avais hâte de savoir qui j'étais réellement et d'où je venais, mais j'avais peur en même temps. Tout cela me fit vaciller alors que Scorpius frappait à la porte.

Le soulagement fut tel quand je vis Albus ouvrir que je lui sautais dans les bras, heureuse de le voir une nouvelle fois. Nos relations étaient toujours amicales, je le voyais plutôt comme un ami pour le moment, mais je me sentais proche de lui. Sans trop savoir pourquoi.

"J'ai trop peur," lui murmurais-je à l'oreille alors qu'il m'enlaçait.

"Je ne te lâche pas, petite sœur."

Les larmes aux yeux je le regardais en prenant son visage entre mes mains. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de l'embrasser sur les joues.

"Je me souviens de quand tu m'as lu les contes de Beedle le Barde quand Teddy m'avait piqué ma poupée. Je me souviens de toi. C'est fugace mais ça revient un peu."

Albus fut touché par ma révélation et seuls ses yeux brillants me l'indiquèrent. J'entendis un sanglot derrière Albus mais je n'osais pas regarder. J'avais si peur.

Puis Albus se poussa légèrement sur le côté, sa main toujours contre moi. Et je les vis. Et le monde sembla tourner autour d'eux.

Ils étaient côte à côte. La main d'Harry était posée sur la taille de Ginny, qui avait ses mains contre sa bouche et pleurait. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Ils se tenaient droits, tendus, attendant ma réaction. Ginny était comme moi, en rousse. Je savais que ma couleur avait été changée par mon père, mais notre ressemblance était frappante. J'avais quelques traits de Harry, mais je savais que je ressemblais à Ginny.

Je ne réfléchis pas. Je m'approchais d'eux sans même m'en rendre compte. Quand les bras de Ginny m'entourèrent, que l'odeur d'Harry m'enveloppa, les souvenirs m'assaillirent. Je m'accrochais à Ginny comme à ma propre vie, alors que des flashs surgirent devant mes yeux.

"Je suis contente de vous revoir..." eus-je le temps de murmurer avant de tomber.

* * *

_"James. Moi, voler !"_

_"Descends Lily ! Maman ! Lily, elle vole !"_

_._

_._

_"Non... peluche !"_

_"Tu es une serpentard, c'est une serpentard !"_

_"James pouffsouffle."_

_"Haha, je crois qu'elle vient de te traiter de pouffsouffle."_

_"Tais-toi Al..."_

_._

_._

_"James ?"_

_"Oui Lily ?"_

_"Câlin. T'aime."_

_"T'aime aussi petite sœur."_

_._

_._

_"Maman ! Papa, où ?"_

_"Ton père rentre bientôt, allez à la sieste."_

_"Non."_

_"Si."_

_"Non. Toi sieste."_

_"Bon, je fais une sieste avec toi ça te va ?"_

_"Oui."_

_"Tu es dure en affaires ma puce."_

_"T'aime."_

_._

_._

_"Papa vole."_

_"Non Lily, je ne vole pas moi, c'est toi qui sait voler."_

_"Magie."_

_"Oui tu fais de la magie. Et tu seras une sacrée sorcière si tu continues à nous mener par le bout du nez."_

_"Nez ?"_

_"Pas la peine de faire ça, je sais que tu le fais pour je t'achète une glace."_

_"Glace ? Teuplait. T'aime."_

_"Tu es pire que ta mère. Vous allez me rendre fou, par Merlin."_

_"Chocolat !"_

_._

_._

_"Ginny ? Tu emmènes Lily à l'école je suis en retard."_

_"Oui ils ont une sortie scolaire avec l'école. Albus m'a dit qu'ils allaient visiter un musée moldu."_

_"Chouette. Bisou Gin. Lily, je pars, bisous ma princesse."_

_"T'aime papa."_

_"T'ai... euh, je t'aime aussi."_

_"Allez Lily on va aller à l'école."_

_"Ecole, contente."_

_"Oui tu es contente, tu vas visiter un musée."_

_"Musée ?"_

_"Oui un musée, avec plein d'objets et plein de choses à voir. Albus, James ! Descendez, on va être en retard."_

_"On arrive !"_

_._

_._

* * *

"Vous lui avez fait peur, bande de fous. "

"Elle a juste vu ta tête James."

"Et la tienne alors."

"Chut les garçons. Elle a besoin de repos."

"Teddy, comment va-t-elle ?"

"Elle est sous le choc Ginny, je pense qu'elle a eu certains souvenirs et le poids de tout ça l'a fait tomber. Mais elle va bien. Il faut juste l'accompagner avec tout ça, c'est perturbant pour elle. Le procès va être difficile à surmonter. Il faut que vous soyez là pour elle, mais surtout ne l'étouffez pas et ne lui demandez pas si elle se souvient de ça ou de ça, parce que ça pourrait la bloquer complètement."

"C'est normal qu'elle fasse des malaises aussi souvent ?"

"Oui, c'est un cas rare, peu de personnes ont une partie de leur vie effacée, surtout les trois premières années de vie, généralement on supprime un souvenir adulte. Alors son corps réagit et essaie de revenir. C'est plutôt courant, mais ça s'explique parce que le sort a été posé alors qu'elle était très jeune."

"Mais elle va aller mieux ?"

"Oui. En fait, c'est comme un barrage moldu, tu vois ?"

"Euh... le truc qui retient l'eau qu'Hermione nous a montré ?"

"Oui. En gros, ses souvenirs c'est l'eau et le sort le barrage. Avec le temps, le barrage commence à se fissurer et quelques souvenirs apparaissent. Et là, avec la révélation et tout ça, son barrage vient de lâcher. Et son corps a du mal à tout encaisser alors il réagit. Mais c'est normal. Elle va aller mieux."

"Quand ?"

"Je ne sais pas. C'est en fonction de chaque personne. Les potions d'Al aident bien, mais ce n'est pas suffisant, il faut que son corps et son esprit fasse le reste. Et il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a de la magie en elle, sa magie réagit aux souvenirs, elle en créer de nouveaux et se protège, c'est ça qui peut aussi entraîner les pertes de connaissances. Elle est juste _hyper_ sollicitée."

Je comprenais des bribes de ce qui se passait autour de moi et mes yeux papillonnèrent pour s'ouvrir. Je tombais face à face avec Teddy et son sourire encourageant.

"Coucou princesse."

"Salut Teddy. La forme ?"

"Et toi ?" ricana-t-il en m'aidant à me relever et à m'asseoir.

"J'essayais de me faire remarquer, tu penses que ça a marché ? J'avais peur qu'ils ne m'aiment pas donc j'essaie avec la pitié," grognais-je en m'appuyant contre Teddy. Ma tête tourna si vite que j'eus envie de vomir mon déjeuner.

"Elle a l'air d'aller bien," rigola Albus.

Je souris en fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir, ma vue stabilisée. J'étais dans un grand salon dont les fenêtres, surmontées de grosses tentures, laissaient passer le soleil d'autonome. Harry et Ginny étaient debout, à quelques mètres de moi. Albus et Scorpius s'étaient installés dans les fauteuils confortables, sans s'inquiéter réellement, une partie d'échecs en route. Teddy continuait à m'ausculter alors que mon regard se fixait sur James.

Debout, accoudé à une grande armoire, son regard vif et triste m'attira tout de suite. Il était grand, plus qu'Albus, et était un savant mélange de Ginny et Harry. Il dégageait quelque chose de réconfortant, comme un vieil ami que l'on retrouve après quelques années. J'eue envie de lui faire un câlin et m'excuser d'être partie si longtemps. Si j'avais eu beaucoup de facilité à aller vers Albus en raison de nos caractères proches et de la familiarité presque amicale qu'il dégageait, je sentais que James et moi avions un lien beaucoup plus fort et incompréhensible.

C'était mon grand frère. Celui qui me protégeais, mon modèle. Et sans que je sache pourquoi, il m'avait terriblement manqué. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit là pour mes premiers chagrins d'amour, pour aller frapper John quand il avait rompu, pour mon premier entretien, pour mes succès, pour mes premiers sortilèges, pour mes coups durs. Pour m'apprendre tout sur la magie et les blagues. Pour m'aider à vivre. J'avais besoin de lui, sans savoir qu'il existait.

"Je n'ai pas oublié que tu as changé ma poupée de lion en serpent, je ne t'ai pas pardonné. Je suis Gryffondor, pas Serpentard," dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

James se détendit instantanément et je compris qu'il avait eu peur de ma réaction vis-à-vis de lui. Il avait sans doute peur que je l'aie oublié. Ce qui était vrai. Mais j'avais assez d'attachement envers lui qui provenait de je ne sais où et qui m'indiquait qu'il fallait que j'aille vers lui. Je l'interrogeais du regard et il ouvrit ses bras pour que je m'y blottisse. Ce qu'il me murmura à l'oreille me retourna l'estomac, parce que c'était exactement ce que j'avais pensé de lui.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux," ajoutais-je timidement, "j'ai uniquement des bribes de souvenirs."

"On a tout le temps pour se le raconter," m'assura-t-il en souriant franchement.

"Lily... Ellora," dit Ginny en s'approchant de nous, "nous sommes ravis que tu sois venue. Comment veux-tu que l'on t'appelle ?"

"Ellie ? Ça vous irait ?" dis-je gênée.

Lily ne correspondait à rien pour moi, je comprenais leur besoin, mais ce nom me semblait si vague et ne pouvait être le mien. Plus maintenant.

"Bien." Ginny retint ses larmes et m'amena vers le canapé, posant ses mains sur les miennes et me détaillant du regard. "Tu es exactement comme je t'imaginais," murmura-t-elle. Sa main fit un geste vers moi et j'eue l'impression qu'elle voulait toucher mon visage pour s'assurer que j'étais réelle. Je raffermis ma prise sur ses mains et elle sorti de sa torpeur. "Tu es juste un peu maigre," dit-elle en me regardant avec sévérité, "tu as envie de quelque chose ?"

"Ginny, laisse-la se remettre."

La voix d'Harry était telle que je l'imaginais : grave et forte. Quelqu'un qui a vécu, mais avec une douceur qui m'étonna. Ses yeux pétillaient et j'eue l'impression qu'ils avaient été éteint pendant un long moment. Il n'était pas très grand, mais il en imposait.

"Une bierreaubeurre serait parfait," dis-je souhaitant faire plaisir à Ginny dont le visage s'illumina, "Scorpius m'a beaucoup vanté votre spécialité."

"Je vais chercher ça. Nous allons tous manger, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je vais t'aider maman," dit James en la suivant et levant ses yeux au ciel face à son enthousiasme.

"Albus, tu n'avais pas un livre à me montrer sur les potions ?"

"Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les potions Scorp... oh, oui, bien sûr, ce fameux livre. Il est dans ma chambre, viens avec moi."

Teddy ricana devant la subtilité et me fit un signe de tête pour s'effacer.

Harry semblait avoir perdu dix ans entre le moment où il m'avait vu et maintenant. Ça se sentait qu'il était soulagé. Je ne devais pas le décevoir tant que ça. Mais j'étais juste si impressionnée par lui. Le Survivant. Tout le monde connaissait son histoire. Et pourtant il était là, à me couver du regard.

"Désolée. Pour l'agitation, j'ai eu un petit coup de chaud," expliquais-je en nouant et dénouant mes mains. "Et pour tout ça. Je suis un peu gênée. Scorpius m'a expliqué bien sûr, mais c'est compliqué pour moi. Vous êtes tous liés. J'ai l'impression d'être un imposteur. Et puis mon père, enfin, celui qui m'a élevé... Je suis perdue. Je ne suis pas celle que vous attendiez. Et puis je..."

"Ellora."

La voix grave et chaude d'Harry m'arrêta instantanément. Je tournais mon regard vers lui. Je ne le voyais pas comme mon père, mais mon corps et ma tête se souvenaient de lui. L'odeur de pin qu'il dégageait m'attirait et j'avais envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Qu'il me rassure.

"Ta disparition a été la chose la plus difficile de ma vie. Peu importe ce que j'ai vécu avant, rien n'est plus dur que la perte de sa fille. Je t'ai cherché pendant des années, sans relâche. Et je m'en suis voulu, de ne pas t'avoir protégé alors que j'avais été capable de survivre à une guerre, je n'arrivais à rien. Et finalement Scorpius m'a dit que tu étais là tout ce temps. Que tu as été heureuse. Et ça m'a rassuré. Je préfère que tu ais vécu dix-huit ans loin de nous heureuse plutôt que tu sois... morte ou qu'il t'ait fait du mal."

Sa voix se brisa et instinctivement je m'approchais de lui pour poser ma main sur la sienne.

"Pardon de vous avoir fait ça."

"Tu es bien Lily," souffla-t-il, "tu es la gentillesse incarnée."

"Ah oui ? Scorpius m'a dit que j'aurais fait une bonne serpentard," dis-je en rigolant. "Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas un compliment."

Harry rigola gaiement et ça me rassura.

"Pourquoi Lily ?" demandais-je finalement en lui posant la seule question qui m'occupait l'esprit depuis que j'avais appris tout ça.

"Le prénom de ma mère. C'était une évidence pour nous. C'était une femme extraordinaire et tu lui ressemble. Très indépendante, capable de déplacer des montages pour arriver à ses fins. Je ne l'ai pas connu, mais je sais qu'elle était fantastique. Ton deuxième prénom, c'est Luna. C'est le nom d'une amie qui nous est très chère. C'est aussi ta marraine. Elle est très... _Luna_. Mais elle va t'adorer."

"Et Albus et James alors ? Vous avez choisi uniquement des prénoms en relation avec la guerre ?"

"Pas avec la guerre, avec des personnes qui nous sont chères. Albus c'est le nom de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard qui a été mon mentor pendant des années avant de se faire assassiner. Severus, son deuxième prénom, vient d'un autre directeur de Poudlard qui me haïssait, mais m'a sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois. James, c'est..."

"Le prénom de ton père."

"Et Sirius celui de mon parrain. Ils sont morts maintenant, mais ils ont façonné notre vie à moi et Ginny. Sans eux je ne serais pas là. C'était important pour nous d'avoir des noms qui donnent sens."

"Je ne vais pas mentir, c'est difficile pour moi, de saisir les prénoms, les noms et tout votre histoire. Mais je vais tout faire pour y arriver."

"Je n'en doute pas. Et comment se passe ton installation au manoir Malefoy ?"

Il grimaça imperceptiblement, ce qui me fit sourire. J'en connaissais un peu plus sur leur querelle à présent.

"Ils sont adorables. Astoria m'aide beaucoup, elle m'a expliqué pas mal de choses sur la famille, elle est plutôt au point."

"Oui ils nous connaissent bien, on a été à l'école ensemble et depuis qu'Albus fréquente Scorpius, nous avons dû nous entendre."

"Je sais que vous ne vous appréciez pas tellement, mais ils sont gentils, et j'avais besoin d'un endroit neutre."

"Les Malefoy ne sont jamais neutres," rit Harry en me fixant. "Scorpius ne l'est pas. Il est totalement partisan dans cette affaire, il veut te protéger."

"Je pense que oui. Je crois qu'il s'est attachée à moi parce qu'il a vu ce que ma disparition a fait à Albus. Et il veut qu'il soit heureux."

"Et toi aussi," ricana-t-il. "Ce garçon s'implique un peu trop."

"C'est un très bon auror !" répliquais-je, ne voulant pas que mon bienfaiteur ait des problèmes.

"Tu t'impliques beaucoup toi aussi," me nargua-t-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne. "Mais c'est important, vivez tant que vous le pouvez. Oui c'est un bon auror, mais il l'est pour de mauvaises raisons... Enfin, il trouvera la solution seul... Et je veux juste te dire que, si tu as besoin de temps nous te le donneront, je sais que la famille peut être compliquée à appréhender, nous sommes nombreux, mais tu seras toujours la bienvenue."

"Merci. J'espère qu'on arrivera à nouer des liens."

"Moi aussi."

Son sourire se fana légèrement. Je savais qu'on ne pourrait jamais retrouver ce que l'on avait avant, mais j'espérais que tout se passerait bien.

"Allez, partons vers la cuisine, ta mère va venir nous chercher à coup de Chauve Furies si nous n'arrivons pas dans la minute."

"Et... Harry ?"

"Oui."

"Comment ça s'est passé pour vous ? Comment avez-vous fait face ?"

"L'amour," répondit-il sans hésiter. "C'est ce qu'Albus Dumbledore m'a toujours appris, l'amour est plus important que tout. Ginny et moi nous aimons énormément, c'est la femme de ma vie. Nous avons su surmonter ça avec beaucoup de discussions, de pleurs, de cris parfois... Mais on savait qu'aucun de nous n'était responsable, ça nous a sans doute aidé. Le plus dur a été de gérer les garçons, mais nous devions rester forts pour eux. Et nous avons une grande famille, ils nous ont tous aidé du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Avec le temps, c'est devenu moins douloureux, juste triste. Mais nous avons compté l'un sur l'autre. Grâce à l'amour."

.

.

* * *

"Comment tu arrives à gérer le musée d'ici ?" me demanda James alors que Ginny venait de servir le plat principal.

Les conversations avaient été soutenues, mais un peu distantes. Je sentais qu'il leur était compliqué de communiquer avec moi comme ça. Si James avait eu du mal au départ et était en retrait par rapport à Albus qui me connaissait un peu mieux, l'entrée l'avait détendu et il semblait véritablement intéressé par mon histoire personnelle. Ça me soulageait un peu à vrai dire, parce que, moi aussi, je voulais connaître leur histoire.

"Bien, pour le moment. Cette viande est délicieuse," assurais-je avec un grand sourire pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. "Pour le moment je travaille sur les conférences, ce sont des choses que l'on organise régulièrement à destination des enfants, écoliers ou encore des adultes. Pour le moment nous avons cinq cycles de conférences qui concernent chacun un domaine de la magie particulier : les magies humaines, elfiques, centaure, l'histoire de la magie à proprement parler avec les guerres récentes et l'usage de la magie-noire. Nous venons enfin d'ouvrir un cycle complet sur la magie africaine qui regorge de rites et de chants. C'est le domaine de mon stagiaire, Nathan. Finalement tout est en place je n'ai juste qu'à chercher de nouveaux objets si je le souhaite. C'est beaucoup de rendez-vous avec ceux qui ont investi, de voyages pour découvrir d'autres pièces. Et puis, je souhaiterais maintenant étendre l'offre, le musée d'Amérique marche très bien, il n'a plus vraiment besoin de moi on peut engager quelqu'un pour faire les visites, donc j'envisage d'en créer dans d'autres pays du monde."

"Londres ?" proposa avec amusement James.

"Pourquoi pas, ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, mais il est sûr que la guerre que vous avez mené contre Voldemort pourrait être intéressante à relater dans le musée. Pour instruire les générations futures. De ce qu'Albus m'a dit, vos cours d'histoire de la magie sont plutôt compliqués ici."

"Ce n'est pas peu de le dire," soupira Harry alors que Ginny couvait sur lui un regard amusé.

"Tu n'as jamais écouté," s'exclama cette dernière, "Hermione t'a pris des notes pendant toutes vos années."

"Non. J'ai écouté parfois."

"Tu passais ton temps à jouer ou à dormir."

"J'avais d'autres choses à faire, comme jouer au Quidditch."

"Et te retrouver dans les problèmes."

"Tu n'es pas la mieux placée pour en parler," répondit-il dans un sourire amusé.

"Je confirme," ajouta Albus en me regardant, "les cours ici c'est pourri."

"Ton langage Al. "

"Oui, mère," exagéra-t-il alors que nous rigolions avec James en se lançant des regards.

J'avais tellement envie de lui parler. S'il ne semblait plus réfractaire à ma présence, je n'osais pas encore prendre la parole pour lui demander des choses directement. Je me sentais un peu fatiguée, un peu de trop. Ils se connaissaient tous si bien. Moi j'étais juste une inconnue.

"Et toi Scorpius," repris Ginny en se tournant vers nous, "comment se passe le travail ? Mon mari ne t'en fait pas trop voir de toutes les couleurs."

"Non, pas du tout. Ça se passe."

"Mhm, tu as l'air un peu pâle quand même, tu te nourris bien ?"

"Je suis chez mes parents en ce moment, ma mère y veille."

"Il est toujours pâle, c'est un Malefoy," renchérit Albus sous les rires d'Harry.

"Je confirme."

"Hermione et Ron auraient voulu passer ce soir, "m'informa Harry, "pour te rencontrer. Mais nous avons pensé que ça ferait un peu trop."

L'atmosphère se tendit.

"Oui. Merci. Je pense que je les rencontrerais rapidement. Ce sont... ?"

"Pardon", dit Harry en grimaçant, "Ron est le frère de Ginny et il est marié avec Hermione, ce sont mes deux meilleurs amis qui m'ont suivi pendant la guerre."

"Le trio d'or, oui" me souvins-je.

"George est très impatient de te faire découvrir ses produits, lui et Ron ont créé des produits pour leur boutique de farces et attrapes. Ils ont hâte de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne les connais pas. Tu risques de te retrouver avec le nez en sang," s'amusa James sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de faire monter mon niveau de pression.

"Oh, chouette. Et donc, vous êtes plutôt nombreux ?"

"Oui pas mal. Maman a déjà cinq frères qui ont tous au moins deux enfants."

"Sauf Charlie, mais il est marié à ses dragons."

"Albus parle gentiment de ton oncle."

"Sinon oui, on s'entend tous bien. Et tu vas voir mamie Molly et papy Arthur, ils sont top. Ils vont t'adorer. Ils vont vouloir te garder pour eux, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'ils t'attendent," continua Albus sans regarder sa mère, trop heureux.

"Oui. J'ai déjà rencontré Percy, au ministère de la magie."

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent interloqués, ils ne devaient pas être au courant.

"Oui c'est l'un de mes frères," ajouta Ginny dans un sourire, "il n'est pas très sociable mais je suis contente qu'il soit venu te parler. Il ne m'en a pas tenue informée."

"Et puis après il y a Teddy," repris Albus dans sa volonté de me présenter la famille entière, "c'est comme notre frère. C'est sa grand-mère qui l'a élevé mais bon c'est comme s'il avait été élevé ici. Elle est plutôt cool Andromeda. Quand est-ce que tu voudras les rencontrer ?"

"Euh, eh bien, je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à la question," murmurais-je un peu secouée par son enthousiasme.

"Tout se passera bien," me rassura James par-dessus le plat, "ils sont très gentils et ils sont nombreux mais ils vont t'accepter rapidement."

"Bon, qui veut du dessert ? demanda Ginny, coupant court à la conversation.

Je compris qu'elle aussi s'était sentie gênée. On se regarda rapidement et j'y vus tout ce que je ressentais. La peur, la culpabilité, le fait de ne pas se sentir à sa place. Elle se doutait que mon intégration ne serait pas aussi simple que ça. Elle savait que mon père, celui qui m'avait élevé, avait été arrêté et que l'on attendait son procès. Elle savait que je l'aimais encore et que je ne pouvais pas rayer ça de ma vie. Elle savait, parce que c'était une mère et qu'elle comprenait. Mais qu'elle ne l'acceptait pas. Et qu'elle se doutait que tout le monde ne l'accepterait pas. J'allais devoir entrer dans une famille qui se connaissait depuis des années, moi je n'étais personne, je n'étais rien pour eux. Juste un souvenir.

Mes yeux piquèrent et je dus me tendre assez pour que Scorpius indique que nous allions rentrer, que la journée avait été longue et qu'il ne fallait pas oublier mon évanouissement. Je remerciais chaleureusement les Potter sans toutefois me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Je devais être absente de tout cela.

Je comprenais maintenant. Ma vie avait changé. Elle ne serait plus jamais la même. Qui allait m'accepter ? Qui allais-je soutenir pendant ce procès ? Si je soutenais mon père, je perdais cette famille parce que qui voudrait d'une fille qui les trahisse ainsi ? Si je soutenais les Potter, toute ma vie passée n'aurait servi à rien, alors que mon père m'avait toujours aidé. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais.

Scorpius m'attrapa gentiment le bras et me fit transplaner sous les derniers mots d'Albus qui nous invitait à venir au terrier, sans que je sache ce qu'était un terrier, sans que je comprenne la moitié des personnes qu'il citait, sans que je sache où j'étais. En arrivant au manoir Malefoy, je ne remarquai pas les Malefoy qui se regardèrent d'un air inquiet, je montai directement dans ma chambre, fermai à clef. Puis je me mis à pleurer. Toute la nuit.


	10. Chapitre 9

**_Harry_**

"Alors ?"

"Elle n'est pas encore très à l'aise, mais elle est très intelligente."

Hermione soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'Harry était détendu. Il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres et des yeux qui pétillaient.

"Bien."

"Et Ginny ?" demanda alors Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Il savait à quel point le retour de Lily était dur pour elle.

"Elle ne va pas très bien Ron."

"Oh..."

"Elle est inquiète, pour le procès, parce qu'elle pense que Lily va défendre son père."

"On ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir," affirma Hermione en servant le thé.

"Tu la connais. Elle prend tout à cœur."

"On ne peut pas lui en vouloir," renchérit Ron, "sa fille réapparaît, a été élevée par un mec apparemment génial. Et il lui reste quoi ? Un procès pour le condamner et sa fille qui ne semble pas vouloir la voir."

Harry acquiesça. Si, pour lui, il ne tenait pas rigueur à Lily de ne pas les voir, il savait à quel point Ginny en était touchée. C'était son bébé, sa fille, qui ne voulait pas de contacts. Ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles depuis le repas et il se doutait que les relations seraient compliquées à construire. Ginny n'en avait pas eu conscience avant-hier. Et elle était tombée sur un mur.

"Ginny pense que Lily ne s'adaptera jamais à la famille."

"J'irais lui parler, si tu le souhaite," dit Hermione en se tournant vers Ron qui hocha la tête. "Il leur faut juste du temps."

"Tu connais ma sœur, non ? Elle est impulsive. Je pense que si tu laisses passer le procès, elles pourront chacun mettre leurs différends de côté. Il faut leur laisser le temps."

"J'aimerais tellement lui parler plus longtemps que ça," dit Harry en soupirant. "Elle est vraiment... incroyable."

"Laisse-lui le temps Harry ! Sa vie a été bouleversée. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle n'ait pas envie de créer de liens pour le moment. Vous vous êtes rencontrés, ce qui est bien. Maintenant c'est à elle de venir vers vous. Et je pense qu'il lui faudra quelques jours. Et le mieux est d'attendre le procès."

"Mhm..."

Harry partit dans ses pensées quelques instants. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent d'un air inquiet. La famille Potter n'allait pas bien du tout. Ils avaient eu vent de ce que Ginny était très anxieuse à l'idée du procès. Ils se doutaient qu'une nouvelle rencontre avec Lily risquait de la faire exploser. Elle avait trop de ressentiment, trop de haine et de colère. Molly avait essayé de la contenir mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle se sentait si mal, avait-elle confié à Harry, de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Les deux femmes avaient besoin de temps.

"Vous avez raison. Ginny et Lily doivent partir sur de nouvelles bases."

"Vous aurez tout le temps de rattraper le temps perdu."

"Sans doute... Je suis inquiet pour elles."

"Forcément que tu l'es Harry," ricana Ron, "ça ne nous étonne pas."

"Quelle histoire..." soupira Harry en pinçant l'arrête de son nez.

"Et avec les garçons ?" reprit Ron, "elle avait l'air plus à l'aise ? Peut-être qu'ils pourraient simplement discuter avec elle et ensuite elle viendrait vers vous, y aller par petits pas."

"Eh bien, Albus et elle se voient déjà régulièrement depuis qu'elle est au manoir Malefoy. Ils s'entendent bien. Teddy aussi va la voir. Il ne reste plus que James, mais j'ai eu la sensation qu'elle voulait le connaître. A voir... James est si secret."

"Il a beaucoup souffert," soupira Hermione qui revoyait son neveu et filleul si triste, jour après jour.

Ce garçon avait supporté la famille pendant trop longtemps. Revoir sa sœur devait lui avoir mis un coup. Et savoir qu'Albus était si proche d'elle également. Il fallait qu'il retrouve sa place de frère. Et rapidement.

"Laisses les jeunes faire, Harry. Ils vont s'en sortir. Soyez patients..."

"J'essaie. Mais c'est dur..."

.

.

* * *

_**Ellora**_

"Debout Ellie."

La voix de Scorpius me fit me réveiller en sursaut, surprise de le voir de si bon matin. Je l'accueilli avec un sourire et un câlin.

"Hey, je suis contente de te voir. Tu ne travailles pas ?"

"J'ai pris ma journée. En fait, j'ai pris quelques semaines."

"Oh. Toujours difficile au travail ?"

"Plutôt, je prends quelques jours pour y réfléchir, au moins jusqu'au procès, je me suis dit que je pourrais t'assister pour tes rendez-vous. Max nous a passé un coup de cheminée et il m'a dit que tu pouvais des fournisseurs la semaine prochaine."

"Ça serait avec plaisir."

Je lui souris sincèrement en l'amenant vers le petit salon de la chambre pour y déguster notre petit-déjeuner, préparé par ses soins.

"Comment tu te sens ?"

"Mal," soupirais-je, "mais en même temps c'était essentiel que j'y aille. Il fallait que les voie. Je suis désolée pour hier, je suis montée sans te dire au revoir mais j'avais juste... Besoin d'être seule un peu."

"Bien sûr, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu es chez toi ici."

"Non. Et c'est bien le problème. Je ne suis chez moi nulle part," soupirais-je en enfouissant mon visage entre mes mains.

Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés pour me prendre dans ses bras. Son odeur boisée me fit frissonner et me rassura instantanément.

"C'est compliqué. Je me suis sentie si à l'écart. Et Albus qui me citait les noms de toute la famille, je ne sais même pas qui est qui. Même Ginny l'a remarqué, elle sait que je ne vais pas m'intégrer aussi facilement."

"Oui ça risque d'être compliqué. Mais Albus était stressé, il a voulu combler. Et il est vraiment content de nature."

"Je me doute. Mais ça m'a rappelé que je n'avais pas vraiment de famille, mon père est en prison et je dois découvrir des gens que je ne connais pas. Et j'ai l'impression de dire "compliqué" pour tout. Comment je vais faire pour le procès ? Si je défens mon père Ginny m'en voudra, je le sais."

"S'il y a bien une chose que mon père m'a apprise c'est qu'il faut faire les choses pour soi et jamais pour faire plaisir à ses parents. Tu n'es pas obligée de le défendre, mais tu dois dire la vérité. Il t'a bien traité, il t'a aimé. C'est ça la vérité. Bien sûr tu peux dire que ça te fait de la peine aujourd'hui de savoir tout ça, mais tu ne peux pas dire qu'il ne t'a pas bien élevé. Tu dois dire la vérité là-bas, c'est surtout pour toi.

"Oui et pourtant tu fais un boulot que tu n'aimes pas pour ton père," relevais-je avec hargne avant de m'excuser en le voyant pincer ses lèvres. "Je suis désolée, je suis nulle."

"Non, tu as surtout raison. Je fais ce métier pour de mauvaises raisons. Et je vais tout faire pour y remédier. Donc toi aussi. Tu as le temps, le procès est dans un mois. Maintenant tu vas te lever et t'habiller et on va aller visiter Londres tous les deux en amoureux. Puis tu vas passer un coup de cheminée à James et vous irez discuter tous les deux, parce que c'est ton frère et qu'il t'acceptera. Tu t'occuperas des autres plus tard. Ce n'est plus le moment. Pas avant le procès. Tes frères vont te soutenir. Laisse l'autre partie de la famille faire le deuil de Lily Potter. Ne les laisse pas t'influencer et ne les laisse pas te faire devenir Lily parce que tu ne seras jamais celle qu'ils voudraient. Tu dois leur montrer qui tu es."

"Et je suis qui ?"

"Une femme belle et assez intelligente pour avoir monté son propre musée toute seule. Et qui va se bouger si elle ne veut pas finir dans la douche toute habillée."

"Oui chef," soupirais-je exagérément tout en l'embrassant délicatement. "Merci, chef."

J'approfondis le baiser avec délice.

"Finalement, on peut abandonner les visites ?"

"Non. On y va."

Je me détachais de lui avec bonheur en voyant sa tête rougie, mais déçue.

"On aura tout le temps de flemmarder plus tard. Montre-moi ta ville."

.

.

**De Ellora à James.**

Bonjour James. Je sais que c'est peut-être un peu compliqué pour toi, mais accepterais-tu de dîner avec moi ce soir ? Comme tu me l'as dit, nous avons beaucoup à rattraper. Réponds-moi vite par retour de hibou. Ellie.

.

.

"Lily, par ici. "

James agita sa main pour que je le vois dans la foule. Je ne repris même pas le _Lily_, je n'en avais pas la force.

"Bonjour James."

On s'enlaça brièvement, un peu gauchement.

"Comment vas-tu ?" me demanda-t-il en s'installant en face de moi.

"Bien. Un peu perdue, toujours, mais ça va. J'ai quelques souvenirs qui reviennent et j'ai visité un peu la ville, c'est intéressant."

"Oui je me doute."

"Et toi ?"

"Bien. Désolé, je suis un peu nerveux," ajouta-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, un tic qu'il semblait avoir.

"Moi aussi."

On se sourit, un peu soulagés de ressentir la même chose.

"Il n'existe pas de livre sur _comment rencontrer sa sœur disparue_," ricana-t-il en plongeant son regard sur la carte.

Il avait accepté de dîner avec moi et cela m'avait ému. J'avais envie de le voir, de parler avec lui, parce qu'il me manquait. Mais, arrivée ici, tout était plus compliqué.

"Je suis contente d'être là."

Son sourire me réchauffa le cœur.

"Prends la tarte à la mélasse en dessert, c'est le dessert préféré de papa et vous n'avez pas ça en Amérique. C'est délicieux."

"Très bien, je te fais confiance pour me faire découvrir les spécialités anglaises."

"Vous n'êtes pas très proches, avec Albus ?"

"Pas tellement. Nous avons eu deux façons de réagir à ta disparition. J'ai eu besoin de beaucoup d'attention, j'ai fait énormément de bêtises pour qu'on me remarque. Albus, lui, il a été très bouleversé. Il pensait qu'il était responsable."

"Ce n'était qu'un enfant !"

"Oui, mais il était avec toi, il t'a lâché du regard pour jouer avec ses amis et tu as disparu. Vous étiez proches, dans le sens où vous jouiez ensemble tout le temps, comme des amis. Alors que nous..."

Sa voix se brisa.

"J'étais vraiment ton grand frère, tu prenais exemple sur moi, tu as fait ta première magie impulsive avec moi en me regardant voler sur mon balai d'enfant. Et tu as voulu me suivre. C'était... nous étions très proches. Je te protégeais énormément. Albus n'avait pas besoin, toi tu étais si fragile. Si petite. J'avais sept ans quand tu as disparu, j'ai encore tous mes souvenirs de toi contrairement à Albus et il s'est senti coupable de ça aussi. Il était très renfermé, on ne se parlait jamais. Il était très en colère. Puis il a rencontré Scorpius. Ça l'a changé, il a réussi à l'ouvrir et à lui parler, chose que je n'ai jamais réussi à faire. J'étais jaloux de Scorpius parce qu'il avait réussi là où j'avais échoué. Mais finalement c'est pour le mieux, Albus avait besoin d'un ami et moi de la famille. Chacun est différent."

"Où étais-tu ? Le jour de la disparition ?"

"J'avais sept ans, donc à cet âge on commence à travailler et c'était une sortie juste pour les petits."

Je me résignais à lui poser une question, qui m'avait traversé l'esprit mais à laquelle je n'espérais pas de réponse, trop peur.

"Quel effet ça fait ? De me revoir ? Je pense que je ne suis pas celle que tu imaginais ?"

Il sembla s'être attendu à cette question.

"Quand papa m'a dit que tu avais été retrouvée je n'y ai pas cru. Puis qu'on avait arrêté... ton père. J'ai été très en colère contre lui, parce qu'il t'avait eu pendant dix-huit ans et pas nous, et que ce n'était pas juste. Parce que j'ai vu maman pleurer toutes les nuits, papa chercher sans relâche, Albus sombrer petit à petit. J'ai dû faire face à tout ça, tout seul et m'occuper de tout le monde. Même s'ils ne s'en sont pas rendus compte, j'ai dû faire face. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps d'être triste, de faire mon deuil de toi. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais morte, mais je ne pensais pas non plus que tu étais heureuse. Alors d'abord je t'en ai un peu voulu parce que tu étais heureuse et que nous, non. Puis je t'ai vu. Si fragile. Et ça m'a rappelé notre enfance."

Il m'attrapa ma main et la serra avec force.

"J'ai revu ma petite sœur. Peu importe qui tu es. Quand tu m'as regardé ce lien s'est recréé et je sais que tu as eu la même chose. Alors oui, au départ je t'en voulais un peu, mais maintenant je sais que tu es ma sœur. Pas celle d'il y a dix-huit ans, une autre, mais une autre que je souhaite découvrir."

"Merci de ta franchise."

Ma voix était enrouée mais je fus ravie qu'il m'ait dit la vérité. Je pouvais comprendre que ça n'ait pas été facile de me revoir, de s'habituer à une autre personne.

"Et les autres tu penses que ?

"C'est difficile à dire. Albus n'a que peu de souvenirs de toi alors que tu ais changé ne le perturbe pas, il est juste heureux. Papa lui il t'a cherché pendant si longtemps qu'il est prêt à accepter n'importe quoi. Il a vu tellement de gens mourir autour de lui. Et il est heureux que tu ais eu une enfance heureuse, contrairement à lui. Il sait ce que c'est et son plus grand désir était que ses enfants soient aimés, par n'importe qui. Maman elle..."

"C'est compliqué, oui," soupirais-je. "Elle a peur du procès."

"Elle est en colère. C'est la seule qui, je pense, pensais que tu étais morte. Et en un sens c'est vrai, Lily Potter n'existe plus. Et elle t'aime, mais elle est en colère contre Fawley. Elle ne sait pas trop comment réagir. Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'un peu de temps."

"Oui, tu as raison. Ça a dû la chambouler. Je vais attendre le procès pour reprendre contact."

"Elle a juste besoin de tourner la page. Mais elle est heureuse que tu sois en vie, tu es sa fille. Et elle doit juste apprendre à te connaître. Mais ça peut prendre du temps."

"Merci, James, vraiment. Tu es très sincère et ça me touche."

"C'est comme ça entre frère et sœur."

Nous trinquâmes à nos retrouvailles et la soirée fut remplie de rires et de sourires complices, nous rappelant nôtre tendre enfance à laquelle j'avais eu le droit dans de brefs souvenirs, James comblant les trous.

A notre grande surpris, Albus nous rejoignis tard dans la soirée. Les deux garçons s'étreignirent avec joie et nous pleurâmes longuement. Nos retrouvailles n'étaient pas parfaites, nous avions encore du chemin pour retrouver des liens fraternels, mais cette soirée fût la plus belle de ma vie. J'étais heureuse d'être la sœur de ces deux jeunes hommes, qui mettaient de côté leurs différends, qui s'acceptaient ce soir pour moi.

A la fin de la soirée, ils semblaient moins en colère l'un contre l'autre. Presque heureux d'avoir passé une si bonne soirée l'un avec l'autre. Cela me remplissait de joie. J'étais si heureuse à ce moment précis que j'aurais pu créer un patronus sans problème.

.

.

* * *

_"Al ! Al !"_

_"Oui Lily j'arrive."_

_"Albus il est nul euh."_

_"Même pas vrai."_

_"Aime pas."_

_"Tu vas la faire pleurer Albus t'es nul. "_

_"Arrête toi James, t'es pas gentil."_

_"Les garçons," cria une voix," arrêtez et occupez-vous tous les deux de Lily sans vous disputer."_

_._

_._

_"James, t'aime."_

_"Moi aussi t'aime petite sœur."_

_"Câlin ?"_

_._

_._

_"Albus. Veut gâteau."_

_"Mais maman a dit non."_

_"Teuplait."_

_"Bon. James ? Mission vol de gâteau ça te tente ?"_

_"Quelle question, où est maman ?"_

_"Cuisine."_

_"Mince. Bon Lily va la voir et tu vas la distraire."_

_"Raire ?"_

_"Oui tu lui fais des bisous."_

_"Oui, bisous."_

_"Super. Avec Al on s'occupe des bonbons. Topez-là."_

_"Ah ! Ces enfants vont me rendre fous."_

_"Bien joué Al c'était joli."_

_"Merci James. Tu as eu l'idée de la diversion."_

_"Maman va criser."_

_"Tant pis, regarde Lily elle est tellement heureuse."_


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Ellora**_

"Salut Ellie, comment vas-tu ?"

J'étreignis Teddy par habitude américaine, nous faisions ça tout le temps, mais il semblait vraiment surpris avant de se détendre.

"Pardon, pour le bazar. Je suis un peu désordonné."

"Un peu ?" m'amusais-je en poussant des dossiers de la chaise au centre de la pièce. Tout était sens dessus dessous.

"Ce n'est pas ma plus grande qualité. Mais où est-ce que je l'ai mis ?" soupira-t-il en cherchant vainement dans ses papiers avant de sortir sa baguette. "_Accio rapport Lily Potter_."

Le rapport lui sauta dans les mains. Il le parcouru brièvement puis me regarda pour me demander comme je me sentais.

"Plutôt bien. Je n'ai plus de migraines. Les souvenirs, je n'en ai plus. Mais au moins je me sens en forme."

"Fantastique, ça veut dire que la potion d'Albus fait effet. On va peut-être pouvoir te passer à une fois par semaine, parce que c'est assez fort. Des effets secondaires ?"

"Oui, j'ai l'impression de perdre plus mes cheveux qu'avant et j'ai pris un peu de poids aussi."

"Ça ce n'est pas mauvais signe," dit-il en me souriant et m'installant sur un petit lit médical qui était relativement bien organisé, comparé à la partie administrative de son bureau.

Trouver le bureau de Teddy n'avait pas été compliqué. Il travaillait à Sainte Mangouste et Astoria avait proposé de m'y emmener pour ensuite m'accompagner au chemin de traverse.

"Ça veut dire que tu as moins de migraines et que tu as retrouvé ton appétit. Je peux t'ausculter ?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

Il procéda à tous les examens médicaux nécessaires puis me regarda avec un grand sourire, presque soulagé.

"Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien. Je vais prévenir Albus pour lui dire que le traitement fonctionne. Pour tes cheveux pour le moment ça ne me semble pas inquiétant, si tu constates vraiment que tu as des pertes importantes, tu reviens me voir et on mettra en place un traitement. Pour le moment, je veux que tu prennes le moins de choses possibles. On va passer à une potion par semaine et on verra ce que ça va donner. Si tu as la moindre migraine paralysante, des effets secondaires violents ou encore des pertes de mémoire tu reviens me voir, d'accord ?"

"Merci Teddy."

"Je suis content," répéta-t-il. "Bon, quand viens-tu rendre visite à la famille ?" reprit-il d'un ton plus sérieux. "Victoire meurt d'envie de te rencontrer."

"Je serai ravie. Mais pour le moment, je ne veux pas voir la famille Weasley, c'est juste trop..."

"Roux ? "

"Nombreux," repris-je en le fusillant du regard. "Le procès commence dans quelques semaines. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais me positionner mais j'ai peur que nos relations deviennent tendues si je défends mon père."

"Oui... "

Il se pencha dans son grand fauteuil l'air songeur.

"Tu as raison, ça risque d'être difficile pour Ginny."

"Elle est très angoissée. Je pense qu'elle attend de pouvoir tourner la page, c'est difficile pour elle, parce qu'elle me croyait morte. Donc je préfère prendre mes distances pour le moment et après je pourrais tous vous rencontrer. Mais je veux que cette histoire soit derrière moi, pour avancer un peu. Et clore cette partie de ma vie. Je suis entre deux familles pour le moment, ce n'est pas l'idéal."

"C'est le mieux oui. Il faut que tu te reposes avant ça, parce que ça risque d'être difficile pour toi. Tu vas passer par beaucoup d'émotions, alors ménage-toi."

"Oui chef."

"Et tu es toujours la bienvenue chez nous. Avec Scorpius."

Il me fit un clin d'œil aguicheur qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel.

"Je ferais la commission."

.

* * *

"Alors ?"

"Tout va bien, je réduis mes potions à une par semaine, je suis soulagée," répondis-je à Astoria qui m'attendait dans la salle d'attente, l'air altier.

"Fantastique."

Elle tapa dans ses mains et son sourire bienveillant me heurta de plein fouet. J'avais de la chance de la connaître. Elle m'aidait énormément, elle était si belle et avait si confiance en elle. Elle m'inspirait énormément.

"Nous allons faire les magasins maintenant. Scorpius m'a dit que tu avais des rendez-vous d'affaires et avant des opportunités professionnelles il faut toujours changer sa garde-robe."

Je souris, ravie de l'entendre dire. Je n'avais que peu d'amis et surtout peu d'amies. Alors faire les magasins avec quelqu'un allait être une grande nouveauté pour moi. Mon père m'y emmenait mais ça n'avait jamais été comme une sortie mère-fille. Pouvoir le faire aujourd'hui était un grand soulagement et un grand bonheur.

"Et voici, le chemin de traverse," m'annonça-t-elle dans un sourire épanoui.

Londres était vraiment une ville magnifique. Nous passâmes une après-midi délicieuse à flâner, prendre le thé et s'échanger des conseils. Astoria avait des conseils très avisés et était très franche. Cela m'avait permis d'éviter une nouvelle coupe de cape un peu trop _gourgandine_ selon elle, avant de choisir une cape magnifique au style moldu, mais terriblement flatteuse. Cette nouvelle coupe un peu moderne la séduit et elle s'en commanda deux pour elle.

Nous n'avions pas parlé du procès, de mon père, des Potter, juste de choses futiles, de potins, de la vie Et ça faisait du bien. J'avais l'impression d'être redevenue une personne à part entière et plus seulement Lily Potter, la fille disparue.

Je savais que, si j'avais vécu ici avec les Potter, cette étiquette m'aurait collée à la peau comme elle collait à la peau de James et Albus. Je n'aurais sans doute jamais tenté d'ouvrir un musée, parce que c'est le fait de n'avoir rien à perdre, de vouloir me faire un nom dans l'histoire de la magie qui m'avait poussé à le faire. Une sorte de challenge personnel pour montrer que je pouvais y arriver. Peut-être aurais-je eu une autre vie si j'avais été élevée par les Potter. Je n'aurai sans doute jamais terminé avec Scorpius, mais serait sortie avec un bon parti gryffondor.

Aujourd'hui je ne pensais pas me qualifier de gryffondor, mais j'y aurais sans doute été. Aurait-ce été une bonne chose ? M'y serais-je épanoui ? Finalement, Salem avait une école parfaite pour moi, pas de maisons, pas de systèmes de points et de classement, juste une bonne entente entre les jeunes de mon âge. Nous avions des tensions, mais bien loin des rivalités entre maisons. J'étais ravie d'y avoir échappé. J'avais passé une scolarité paisible, sans ennui. Ça avait fait de moi une bonne personne. Les cours étaient passionnants et j'avais énormément progressé, grâce aux autres, grâce aux professeurs. Je m'y étais épanouie et j'étais devenue indépendante. Aurais-ce été le cas si j'avais été étiquetée comme la fille de Harry Potter, avec une famille si grande prête à veiller sur moi ? Non, sans doute pas.

C'est d'un pas léger que je continuai mes emplettes avec Astoria, en me disant que mon père n'avait peut-être pas tout raté et m'avait malgré tout bien éduqué, pour que je sois forte.

.

* * *

_**"**__Lily, essaie cette robe elle est jolie non ?"_

_"Aime pas. Veut James."_

_"Cette enfant va me rendre folle. Ok. Je la prends et on va chercher tes frères."_

_"James !"_

_._

_._

_"Alors votre journée ?"_

_"Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête Harry."_

_"Mais elle est si mignonne."_

_"On lui donnerait tout, il ne faut pas se laisser avoir. Elle sait trop bien manipuler les gens. Regarde-là avec son petit sourire."_

_"Elle est aussi mignonne que toi."_

_"Mignonne ! Aime. Papa."_

.

.

* * *

_**Scorpius**_

"Miss Fawley, quel plaisir de vous voir. Et vous êtes ?"

"Scorpius Malefoy. Enchanté. J'accompagne Miss Fawley."

"Bien, très bien. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie."

"Merci, Mr Rupert."

Ellora sourit avec préciosité, mais froideur à l'homme qui nous accueillait chez lui. Il s'agissait d'un riche homme d'affaire qui possédait de nombreuses reliques. Je savais qu'elle venait ici, d'abord pour un financement et, ensuite, pour voir sa collection personnelle. De ce que j'avais compris, les objets magiques se passaient de famille en famille et les collections étaient rarement regroupées au même endroit, c'est pour cela que l'ouverture d'un musée de la magie nécessitait beaucoup de temps afin de récupérer les objets nécessaires, de prospecter, de faire du charme. Ellora m'avait fait confiance sur ce coup et je ne devais pas la décevoir. Il fallait que je montre ce dont un Malefoy était capable.

"Bien," répéta Mr Rupert en nous observant du coin de l'œil.

Il fit apparaître du coin de sa baguette magique de magnifiques petits gâteaux pour le goûter ainsi qu'un assortiment de thés qui me faisaient pâlir d'envie. Ellora pris une tasse avec douceur. Elle n'était plus la même. Avec ses parents elle avait semblé si fragile. Mais en affaires, elle était vraiment dure. Elle montrait qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire et avait ainsi le tempérament de Ginny Weasley. Personne ne pouvait lui dire non, elle était trop mignonne. Il ne fallait pas lui mentir, sinon elle sortait les griffes.

"Mr Rupert," commença-t-elle dans un sourire, "nous sommes ici pour..."

"C'est pour votre musée de la magie c'est ça ?" l'interrompit-il en montrant que lui non plus ne perdait pas le nord.

"Effectivement. Le musée de la magie fonctionne très bien. Comme vous le savez nous avons un département sur la magie humaine. Je souhaite agrandir nos collections. On m'a informé de ce que vous possédiez des artefacts magiques très anciens."

"Peut-être. Pourquoi je vous les donnerais. Pourquoi les afficher dans un musée à l'autre bout du globe ?"

"Parce que c'est une opportunité en or," continuais-je sous le coup d'œil d'Ellora, "imaginez votre nom sur les portes du musée. Que tout le monde sache que vous avez fait, généreusement, don de vos objets magiques."

Puis j'enchaînais, avec l'aide d'Ellora, sur les magnifiques opportunités. La visibilité des objets, son appartenance qui ne changerait pas, la possibilité de les restaurer de manière gratuite par nous et de les entretenir, les faire analyser par de grands spécialistes. Que tout le monde se souvienne du nom de Rupert.

La discussion fut longue et parfois houleuse. Rupert craignait qu'en nous les prêtant il ne les retrouve plus jamais. J'insistais alors sur le contrat magique qui allait nous lier, sur les garanties que je pouvais lui apporter. Ce domaine très juridique était compliqué à comprendre pour les non-initiés et j'eue ici l'impression d'être un véritable atout pour Ellora.

A la fin de l'après-midi, Rupert nous avait signé un papier s'engageant à nous prêter quatre œuvres provenant à la fois de gobelins et des œuvres transmises dans sa famille depuis des miliaires. Les objets étaient magnifiques. Nous avions convenu de les récupérer dans quelques mois, pour savoir dans quel département les installer, il fallait pour cela en parler à Max. Le sourire qu'avait Ellora en sortant fût éloquent.

"C'était super. Merci Scorpius, tu l'as vraiment rassuré avec tes observations juridiques. Savoir qu'il y avait un contrat magique ça l'a sans doute aidé à nous les confier. Elles sont magnifiques. Tu as vu la bague qui aurait appartenu à Merlin ? Par Merlin quelle merveille."

"Je n'ai rien fait, c'est ton charme qui l'a fait tomber."

"Je fais ça depuis trois ans, je suis habituée à ça, mais pour une première c'était pas mal du tout. Tu es doué pour rassurer les gens."

"En tout cas c'était plus intéressant que passer ma soirée en planque."

Elle sautilla de bonheur.

"Je suis contente que ça t'ais plu. Je pense que ça te plairait. Là c'est un vieux monsieur, et il avait déjà envie de nous les donner parce que ça a été rapide, mais parfois les négociations durent des mois. Il faut se rencontrer, signer des contrats, les briser, puis revenir. Partir à l'étranger pendant quelques jours pour visiter des endroits, des maisons abandonnées. C'est un boulot monstre pour réunir tout ça. Ça m'a pris au moins deux ans. Mais ensuite c'est la satisfaction de récupérer un objet d'une grande puissance. Et après c'est au tour de Max de travailler. Moi je ne fais que ramener les objets magiques."

"Pourquoi il fait quoi lui spécifiquement ?"

Je lui ouvris la porte d'un petit café moldu.

"Il s'occupe de l'organisation des pièces. Il s'arrange pour que tous les objets s'adaptent bien à leur environnement, il doit entretenir certains objets qui sont très fragiles, les nettoyer avec certains sorts, c'est un travail très compliqué. Et puis après que tout soit installé il faut faire les visites. Il a beau ne pas aimer l'histoire de la magie c'est lui qui raconte le mieux les histoires. Moi j'organise tous les évènements, je démarche les traiteurs, les intervenants, puis généralement je fais un discours ou alors Nathan s'en charge. C'est pour ça qu'il est là, pour me décharger des conférences qui me prennent un temps fou. J'aime ça, mais avec les déplacements ça devenait ingérable, même si ça s'est calmé depuis quelques mois, depuis notre installation en fait.

"C'est super," affirmais-je dans un sourire.

"Ce n'est pas redondant comme job, tu rencontres toujours plein de personnes c'est génial."

"Tu essaies de me recruter ?"

"Peut-être. Bonjour, je vais prendre un café s'il vous plait."

"Arrête, je vais peut-être me laisser tenter," dis-je en attrapant sa main et la portant à mes lèvres.

"J'y compte bien," me répondit-elle dans un sourire qui me mis en joie tant je fus sûre qu'elle ne parlait plus du musée.

.

.

* * *

"Tu dors avec moi ce soir ?" me demanda Ellora en prenant ma main pour m'attirer dans sa chambre.

Je ne pus pas refuser quand elle posa ses yeux inquiets dans les miens.

"J'ai peur," finit-elle par m'avouer.

"Moi aussi."

Elle me regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais je l'embrassais pour lui faire penser à autre chose. Ce fut passionné, un peu désordonné, mais terriblement agréable. Elle oublia ses problèmes un instant, elle me regardait avec une fièvre et un amour si intense que je perdis pied pendant quelques minutes. Je ne pensais qu'à elle, qu'à ses yeux, qu'a sa bouche, ses mains. Je l'aimais tellement. Elle était si belle.

"Ellora, je crois que je suis amoureux."

Elle me regarda avec des yeux brillants et je crus m'être trompé. Ce n'était pas le moment, le procès était demain, elle avait peur, elle était inquiète et je l'embêtais avec ça. Mais elle continua à m'embrasser et son corps se cola encore plus au mien.

"Moi aussi. Je crois que je t'aime."

"Tu as réfléchi à ton témoignage ?"

"Bien sûr, je ne fais que ça. Je sais que ça va être mal vu, mais il faut que je dise la vérité."

"Oui, pour toi, les Potter et ton père. Il faut que vous repartiez sur de bonnes bases."

"J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir. Je n'ai jamais assisté à un procès."

"Il faut que tu dises ce que tu penses."

"Je vais sans doute dire qu'il a été un très bon père. Mais je suis inquiète. Et si les Potter ne me le pardonnaient pas ?"

"Alors ils ne seraient pas bons pour toi. Ils doivent te soutenir, ils doivent comprendre ce que s'est. Ils savent que tu as vécu dix-huit ans avec cet homme, ils ne peuvent pas juste l'oublier et te demander de le haïr alors que c'est lui qui a été là pour toi."

"Oui mais..."

"Arrête de penser. Tu verras comment ça va se passer. Ça va durer de longs jours, laisse-toi porter et ne réfléchis pas trop. Ça va sans doute te retourner et quand tu verras ton père tu auras envie de le soutenir quoi qu'il arrive."

"Comment tu peux le savoir ? Je suis en colère contre lui. Il m'a retiré à ma famille."

"Oui, mais tu as été heureuse avec lui. Et quand tu verras ce que lui as fait la prison, tu voudras lui parler. C'est souvent comme ça que ça se passe.

"Mhm.

"Et oublie les Potter. Ce sont les victimes, certes, mais ici c'est ton père qu'on juge. Et il faut qu'il ait une peine juste, pour ce qu'il a fait. On le juge pour ton enlèvement et pas pour ce que ça a entraîné chez les Potter. Bien sûr," continuais-je en voyant qu'elle allait m'interrompre, "on va le prendre en compte, c'est terrible comme histoire. Mais c'est surtout le pourquoi il a fait ça, comment il t'a traité et ce qu'il va nous dire qui va être analysé. C'est son procès, pas le tien. Et je connais les Potter depuis des années, je pense qu'ils te soutiendront quoi que tu fasses. Je ne dis pas que ça sera facile, mais ils te pardonneront."

"Est-ce que tu sais... Tu penses qu'il m'a choisi après que sa femme et sa fille aient été tuées ?"

"Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de t'en parler, mais oui. Il t'a enlevé quelques jours après. Parce qu'il était désespéré."

"Tu l'as déjà vu ?"

"Non. Je n'ai pas assisté à l'interrogatoire. Marcus ne le voulait pas et j'étais déjà trop impliqué dans l'affaire."

"Par rapport à moi ?"

"J'étais déjà amoureux," murmurais-je en partant à l'assaut de son cou et le couvrant de baiser.

"Tu resteras avec moi ?"

"Jusqu'au bout. Harry m'a laissé quelques jours."


	12. Chapitre 11

_Pour ceux qui l'attendait : voici l'heure du procès. Le chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres (env. 5.500 mots, contre 3.000 d'habitude). J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi. _

_Merci __à __Amelia-Queen-Black pour commenter tous mes chapitres, c'est toujours un plaisir de te lire ! En effet, les reviews aident énormément car elles permettent de savoir si vous aimez l'histoire ou non, et quels changements vous aimeriez. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'en envoie, mais aussi toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de suivre mon histoire._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Ellora**_

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER –**

« Le procès d'Henri Fawley qui a enlevé il y a dix-huit ans la petite Lily Potter commence aujourd'hui. »

.

* * *

"Ne lis pas," me dit Scorpius en se glissant à mes côtés.

"Tu as raison," souris-je en repoussant le journal. "Tu seras avec moi ?"

"Bien sûr. Je vais devoir témoigner."

"Parfait, je sais que toi tu ne vas pas le tourner en monstre diabolique."

"Juste les faits."

"Je vais devoir parler ?"

"Oui Ellie," me dit Scorpius en agitant sa baguette magique pour se faire un café. "Enfin, tu n'es pas obligée, mais tu voudras le faire."

"Les enfants, bonjour," intervins Astoria en s'avançant vers nous. "Ellora, comment vous sentez-vous ma chère ?"

Je haussai les épaules. J'avais la gorge nouée et malgré les efforts des Malefoy je ne pus rien avaler.

"Nous allons partir un peu plus tôt, pour éviter les journalistes," m'informa Scorpius. "Tu voudras visiter le bureau des aurors ? Il y aura sans doute Harry. Il va toujours au dernier moment aux procès, ça l'angoisse trop."

"C'est un stressé ?" m'étonnais-je en me rappelant qu'avant de le rencontrer je le voyais comme un sorcier hyper puissant qui n'avait peur de rien et combattait les méchants sans hésitation.

"Oh oui, tu verras quand on va le voir. "

Scorpius pu me faire transplaner directement au bureau des aurors. Privilège que lui avait accordé Harry, sans doute. Il parlait toujours dans son petit miroir de poche, qui aurait fait fureur aux Etats-Unis, permettant de communiquer plus rapidement sans avoir à utiliser les aigles.

Le bureau des aurors était grand, composé de petits bureaux compartimentés. Les regards se posèrent sur nous dès l'instant où Scorpius m'attira doucement vers lui, posant sa main sur moi en geste protecteur. Je pouvais me débrouiller seule, mais aujourd'hui j'avais fortement besoin de réconfort.

"Davies, je veux le rapport de l'affaire Grey sur mon bureau demain."

"Bien, chef."

Harry Potter était impressionnant. Je ne parvenais pas encore à me dire que cet homme était mon père. Il dégageait une autorité naturelle et il faisait presque peur. Je n'osais pas imaginer quand il était en colère. Pourtant, quand il se tourna vers nous et qu'il me vit, son air sévère fondit. Il eut un sourire ravi et presque ému. Et j'eue le temps de voir ses mains trembler légèrement.

Alors que je compris que, comme moi, il était mort de peur. Parce qu'il était juge et partie dans cette affaire, qu'il voulait voir mon père en prison, mais voulait aussi que je sois heureuse. Qu'il avait peur de ce que nous allions dire pendant ce procès, qu'il avait peur de la peine de sa famille, des témoins. De la confrontation. Et qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de me perdre à nouveau.

"Café ?" proposa-t-il gauchement en nous entraînant vers la machine qu'il actionna avec sa baguette.

Alors je m'approchais de lui et je lui fis un câlin. Parce que je savais que c'était ce qui me calmait quand je me lançais dans un projet terrifiant, comme lancer mon propre musée sans aucun apport financier. Il soupira de bonheur et m'enlaça à son tour.

"Lily..." murmura-t-il. "Pardon, Ellie."

J'haussais les épaules, je n'avais pas la force de lutter. J'avais peur aussi.

"Scorpius m'a dit qu'on éviterait les journalistes en passant par ici."

"Oui tu as bien fait mon garçon."

Il serra la main de Scorpius et son regard sembla nous jauger. Ses yeux verts étaient pénétrants et j'avais l'impression qu'il savait tout ce que représentait notre relation. Même Scorpius rougit sous son regard, ce qui nous trahis instantanément. Mais Harry eut la délicatesse de ne rien dire.

"Chef, vous êtes prêt ? Oh. Miss Potter, bienvenue."

Un homme brun tendit sa main vers moi que je serais avec appréhension. Cet homme était celui qui poursuivait mon père aujourd'hui. J'avais déjà subi de nombreux interrogatoires, mais le voir en sachant qu'il allait demander une peine élevée me faisait frissonner.

"Mr Conner."

L'homme n'était pas très grand mais il avait un regard plutôt inquiétant. Son nez était cassé et sa peau caramel faisait ressortir l'intensité de ses yeux qui me jaugeaient. Il devait se demander si j'allais être prolixe lors de nos échanges à la Cour.

"Nous nous verrons là-bas, Miss Potter. Prenez quelque chose à manger, cela pourrait être éprouvant pour vous."

Harry hocha la tête lorsqu'il partit et nous emmena dans son bureau et me tendit un paquet de chocogrenouilles.

"C'est pour Ginny, mais je pense qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas.

Je pris le paquet sans rien ajouter avant de regarder le bureau du chef des aurors. Il était très désorganisé, presque à l'opposé du mien. Il y avait des dossiers partout, même sur le sol. Harry avait collé des photos sur les murs de personnes recherchées et je vis sur son bureau des photos de la famille Potter : Ginny accompagnée d'Albus et James, une photo de Teddy et une photo de moi, bébé, qui babillais en essayant d'attraper le mobile accroché au-dessus de ma tête.

"Tu as réussi à attraper le mobile avec la magie. C'était ta première démonstration de magie, c'est arrivé très tôt, sans doute parce qu'Albus et James t'ont montré l'exemple."

La voix d'Harry était comme brisée d'émotion. Je regardais ce bébé en essayant d'avoir des souvenirs, mais pour le moment la machine était comme bloquée. Ou alors j'avais tout récupéré. Et c'était plutôt triste car je ne me souvenais pas de grand-chose. En même temps, Teddy m'avait prévenu que je n'avais que trois ans au moment de l'effacement de mémoire, or la mémoire des enfants était très floue.

"Bien Ellora, sais-tu comment se passe le procès ?"

"Pas vraiment."

"Installez-vous."

Harry agita sa baguette et fit apparaitre des fauteuils dans lesquels on s'enfonçait assez désagréablement."

"Désolé," grimaça Harry, "le professeur Dumbledore arrivait à faire apparaître des fauteuils très confortables, je suppose qu'il faut un tour de main particulier."

"Et le professeur McGonagal c'était des chaises droites en plastique," dit Scorpius.

"Oh, je vois qu'elle t'a déjà convoqué dans son bureau."

Harry eu un petit sourire nostalgique alors que Scorpius souriait en s'excusant, je me demandais combien de fois il avait été convoqué dans ce bureau.

"Hermione, ta tante, a bouleversé la justice magique il y a quelques années. Avant, les procès n'étaient pas si équitables, le ministre de la magie pouvait siéger, les avocats ne faisaient pas partie de la procédure. Et les droits des accusés n'existaient pas. Aujourd'hui tout a changé. Le jugement se fait par des juges professionnels. Les aurors sont appelés uniquement pour témoigner et non plus pour poursuivre l'accusation, ainsi nous sommes plus impartiaux et on cherche des éléments de preuve à charge et à décharge. L'accusé est toujours accompagné d'un avocat et a des droits. Cela va commencer par l'étude de la vie de Mr Fawley, puis on arrivera à ce qu'il a fait. L'avocat pourra intervenir, ils vont appeler des témoins et permette aux juges de se faire une idée de la culpabilité ou non.

"Ok..." soupirais-je. "Combien il y a de juges ?"

"Neuf, parce qu'il s'agit d'un procès médiatique sur des faits relativement graves."

"L'avocat de mon père c'est qui ?"

Harry tiqua au « mon père », mais je n'y avais pas réfléchi avant de le dire. Et puis, quoi qu'il arrive, ça restait avant tout mon père.

"Maître Roberts. Il a été commis d'office mais c'est un bon avocat. Il n'a pas essayé de te recruter ?"

"Non, enfin si j'ai eu des lettres et des coups de cheminée, mais je n'ai jamais répondu. Je ne veux pas me retrouver à choisir mon camp. Je veux juste que tout soit terminé. Ça fait des mois que ça traîne et je suis juste épuisée par tout ça."

"Bien sûr. Et après on avisera pour tout le reste. Courage. Concentre-toi sur le procès, le reste ça viendra tout seul. Et surtout, ne parle à aucun journaliste."

"Je n'y comptais pas. Scorpius peut rester avec moi ? Comme il est témoin et auror ?"

"Non, je pense que personne n'y verra d'inconvénient."

.

.

* * *

Je ne regardais même qui était présent dans la salle. Scorpius m'entraîna à sa suite sur l'un des gradins, au centre, mais éloignés quand même du reste. Personne n'était là pour mon père qui n'avait plus de famille, mais beaucoup de personnes étaient du côté de l'accusation. Le procès était très médiatisé et je vis des journalistes qui attendaient de prendre des notes. Du côté de l'accusation, à gauche, se trouvaient les aurors qui avaient participé à l'enquête, Harry venait de descendre et était accompagné de Ginny qui me lança un sourire léger. Je ne pouvais pas encore la voir comme ma mère et, aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas être partagée entre ces deux familles.

Max arriva, un peu perdu et accompagné par un sorcier de la police magique.

"Max ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais te laisser seule pour ça ?"

"Je suis trop contente de te voir," soufflais-je soulagée en le prenant dans mes bras.

"Scorpius m'a passé un coup de cheminette et m'a affrété un Portoloin."

Je regardais Scorpius en le remerciant de tout mon cœur. Max et moi nous connaissions depuis si longtemps que l'avoir à mes côtés me semblait essentiel.

"Les Potter sont là," m'informa Scorpius.

Je regardais du côté de l'accusation et vit James et Albus qui me firent un signe de tête auquel je répondis. Les Weasley étaient là également et celle qui me semblait être Molly Weasley pleura en me voyant. Je ne les connaissais pas encore, mais les voir tous unis me porta un coup au cœur. Ils se connaissaient tous. Je n'étais qu'une inconnue pour eux. Toute la famille semblait être là pour soutenir les Potter et moi je n'avais personne. Je me sentais à la fois entourée et seule. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais et cela me fit peur. Je me rapprochais instinctivement de Scorpius qui pris ma main dans la sienne.

"Tout va bien se passer. Ils ne t'en voudront pas si tu le soutiens," m'assura Scorpius avec force.

Ce dont je doutais. Ils avaient tellement souffert... Et moi, non. Comment pourrais-je comprendre leur peine ? Comment pourrais-je m'intégrer dans cette famille ? Et, si mon père partait en prison, qui me resterait-il ? Je serai sans famille : un peu là et un peu là-bas, nulle part.

"Mesdames, Messieurs, la Cour."

La Cour de jugement entra dans la salle et nous nous levèrent d'un même mouvement. Je les regardais tour à tour, voulant garder leurs visages imprégnés en moi. Ils me jaugèrent également du regard, d'un air plutôt intéressé. Je n'étais qu'un fait divers divertissant par rapport à leurs affaires habituelles.

"L'audience peut commencer. Vous pouvez vous asseoir. Faites entrer l'accusé."

La venue de mon père m'arracha un sanglot que je ne pus retenir. Il avait le visage émacié, les traits durcis par la détention et un air que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Il était résigné. Et ça me fit peur parce que je compris qu'il n'imaginait pas sortir libre. Il allait être condamné et durement. Et le fait d'en prendre conscience me troubla tellement que je n'entendis pas la suite pendant quelques minutes. Je restai fixée sur mon père, qui ne me regardait pas. Qui avait le regard fixé sur les Potter. Et je les détestais d'un coup. Comment pouvaient-ils m'arracher à mon père ? Alors que je ne les connaissais pas ? Je compris pourquoi Scorpius avait insisté pour que je m'asseye loin d'eux, il savait que je finirais par leur en vouloir et surtout que mon père aurait été triste de me voir avec eux. Je devais rester neutre.

"Mr Fawley, que plaidez-vous ?"

J'avais raté toute la partie où le juge principal résumait les faits et donnait les charges pour lesquelles mon père était accusé.

"Coupable."

"Je vous informe que vous avez le droit de répondre, ou non, aux questions qui vont vous être posées. Vous pouvez prendre la parole quand vous le souhaitez pour réagir à un témoignage, à ce qui est dit. Si vous ne comprenez pas vous devez le dire. Avez-vous des observations sur le résumé des faits ?"

"Non, monsieur le juge."

"Nous allons commencer par parler de votre parcours personnel avant de parler des faits qui nous concernent aujourd'hui."

Le juge commença à rappeler l'histoire de mon père. De son enfance, plutôt heureuse dans un petit quartier au fin fond du Texas, puis de ses études à l'université de Salem. De comment il avait rencontré sa femme, Elise, fille de moldus, de comment ils s'étaient aimés et avaient eu un enfant à la sortie de l'école. De comment Elise et leur fille étaient décédées dans un tragique accident de voiture.

Ensuite, il enchaîna sur la personnalité de mon père. Une psychomage intervint pour indiquer qu'il ne présentait aucune pathologie psychiatrique, mais que la mort de sa femme avait pu le heurter si fort qu'il aurait pu oublier certaines parties de la réalité et adapter sa vie autour de moi, sans se rendre compte que je n'étais pas réellement sa fille. Elle conclut qu'il avait toutes ses facultés et m'avait enlevé à dessein, pour remplacer sa fille décédée, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

"Bien, merci madame. Mr Fawley avez-vous une observation sur ce qui vient d'être dit ?"

"Non monsieur le juge."

"Comment se passe votre détention ?"

"Bien. Je suis suivi par une psychomage toutes les semaines. Je sais que je mérite d'être en prison. "

Les larmes montèrent à mes yeux immédiatement. Je ne supportais pas de le voir autant dépérir.

"Nous allons passer aux faits qui nous réunissent aujourd'hui. Monsieur Fawley vous êtes accusé d'avoir, le 15 mai 2001, enlevé la petite Lily Potter. Cette dernière était en sortie scolaire dans l'école des petits sorciers. Elle a disparu à quinze heure trente-sept. Immédiatement les aurors ont été dépêché sur place mais n'ont rien trouvé. L'enquête n'a abouti à rien. Il a été prouvé, lors de l'enquête, que vous avez emmené Lily chez vous, en Amérique, et que vous avez réussi à la faire passer pour votre fille décédée. Vous l'avez renommé Ellora. Vous avez teint ses cheveux de manière définitive grâce à un sortilège extrêmement complexe et lui avait ôté la mémoire. Ce n'est que dix-huit ans plus tard qu'un jeune auror, Mr Malefoy, a reconnu miss Potter et a donné l'alerte. Vous avez donc été arrêté et avez avoué. Nous allons appeler le premier témoin."

.

.

"Déclinez votre identité."

"Scorpius Malefoy, auror."

"Nous vous écoutons."

"Le 21 septembre 2019 j'ai été envoyé aux Etats-Unis pour le déplacement du secrétaire du ministre qui souhaitait rencontrer ses homologues. Nous sommes partis avec plusieurs aurors et des représentants du ministère. Le secrétaire nous a donné notre après-midi et nous sommes allés visiter le musée de la magie, tenue par Ellora. Quand nous sommes arrivés je l'ai tout de suite reconnue."

"Comment ?"

"Je suis ami avec Albus Potter et, depuis des années je déjeune avec la famille Potter-Weasley. Si les photos de Lily bébé sont partout dans la maison, elle ressemble aujourd'hui énormément à Ginny Weasley que je connais bien. Je veux dire, regardez-la ! Quand j'ai vu Ellora j'ai tout de suite vu le lien familial, malgré les cheveux blonds."

"Qu'avez-vous fait lorsque vous avez compris qui elle était ?"

"Je me suis rapproché d'elle, je voulais savoir s'il était possible que ce soit Lily. J'ai donc discuté avec elle pour connaître son âge. J'ai vu que cela pouvait concorder. J'ai repoussé mon départ vers l'Angleterre en informant Mr Potter, commandant des aurors, que je suivais une piste. Il m'a dit de continuer à enquêter. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'informer Ellora de mes doutes que des journalistes ont repéré l'information et l'ont diffusée."

"Oui, miss Skeeter a été arrêtée à ce sujet pour exercice illégal d'animagus. Continuez."

"Quand j'ai compris que l'information avait fuitée, je me suis précipité pour aller voir Ellora. Elle a encaissé le choc difficilement. Elle a été examinée par Teddy Lupin qui, après des tests, a conclu à son lien de parenté avec les Potter et a confirmé l'existence d'un sortilège qui lui avait effacé la mémoire."

"C'est vous qui avez accompagné miss Fawley vers l'Angleterre. Pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé la main à vos collègues aurors qui se sont occupés de l'enquête pendant dix-huit ans ?"

"Je voulais la protéger. Elle venait d'apprendre que sa vie était un mensonge, elle était très secouée et me faisait confiance. Mr Potter m'a confié l'affaire, parce qu'il sait que dans ce type d'affaire une personne de confiance est nécessaire pour la victime. Elle avait besoin d'un repère. Evidemment ce sont des collègues plus expérimentés qui se sont occupés de l'interrogatoire et du dossier de monsieur Fawley. Ils ont interrogé Ellora par la suite, une fois qu'elle a repris ses esprits."

"Avez-vous communiqué des informations à la famille Potter ?"

"Non, j'ai n'ai discuté de l'affaire qu'avec Mr Potter, commandant des aurors."

"La Cour vous remercie pour votre témoignage."

.

.

"Teddy Lupin, médicomage. C'est moi qui ait ausculté Ellora en premier, alors qu'elle était encore en Amérique. Par la suite c'est moi qui me suis occupé de son traitement."

"Pourquoi êtes-vous allé voir Ellora ? N'était-ce pas à quelqu'un de moins impliqué d'y aller ?"

"Non. Je suis comme son frère, j'avais besoin d'y aller. Je sais que j'ai fait une faute, j'ai d'ailleurs été sanctionné pour cela. Mais ça n'a rien changé. De nouveaux tests ont été réalisés lorsqu'elle est venue en Angleterre, qui ont confirmé mes conclusions."

"La Cour peut comprendre votre empressement. Nous indiquons aux parties que Mr Grant, dont Mr Lupin a pris la place, a finalement réalisé les tests et a effectivement conclu à la même chose. Poursuivez."

"Tout d'abord, l'analyse entre les cheveux de Harry et Ginny et Ellora a montré qu'ils étaient bien reliés. J'ai conclu qu'Ellora était bien Lily Potter qui avait disparu. Ensuite, elle m'a indiqué avoir eu des migraines et des flashs. Nous avons pu, à l'aide d'un sortilège, mettre en évidence qu'elle avait été soumise à un sortilège _d'oubliettes_. La personne qui l'a effectué était trop faible magiquement, le sort a donc été répété une seconde fois. C'est ainsi que l'on voit qu'Ellora a été admise à l'âge de cinq ans à l'hôpital pour des migraines. Elle a été soignée et n'a plus présenté de symptômes. Sans doute le sortilège lui a de nouveau été administré, avant qu'il ne fasse plus effet il y a quelques années et commence à s'estomper."

"Miss Fawley a donc récupéré totalement sa mémoire ?"

"Non, elle vous le dira mieux que moi mais elle a des flashs. Notamment lorsqu'elle se retrouve face à des souvenirs marquants, comme la rencontre avec ses parents ou encore sa visite de la maison familiale. Cela lui a rappelé des choses. Mais elle était trop jeune pour avoir de vrais souvenirs. Elle ne se souvient pas de son enlèvement mais se rappelle de certaines choses."

"Pourrait-elle retrouver intégralement la mémoire ?"

"Non. Elle suit un traitement pour ses migraines qu'elle devra sans doute prendre à vie. Des souvenirs continueront d'apparaître, parfois sans prévenir ou sans élément déclencheur, mais elle était jeune et le sortilège a été lancé il y a des années. Elle n'aura que des bribes de souvenirs. Jamais elle ne se souviendra de tout."

"La Cour vous remercie."

.

.

"Maximilien Miller. J'étais à l'école avec Ellora, enfin Lily. Par la suite, elle a créé le musée de la magie en Amérique et nous sommes devenus associés."

"Connaissez-vous l'accusé ?"

"Mr Fawley ? Bien sûr, c'était un homme adorable. Il nous invitait toujours avec notre groupe d'ami. Ellora l'aimait énormément."

"Vous n'avez jamais rien constaté d'étrange ?"

"Non. Ils ne parlaient jamais de sa mère qui est décédée. Mais sinon il n'y avait que de l'amour entre eux. Jamais il n'a levé la voix. "

"Et Ellora, que pensait-elle de son père ?"

"Elle l'aime. Peu importe tout ça, peu importe ce qu'il a fait, il l'a protégé, il l'a élevé comme sa fille. Jamais il ne lui aurait fait du mal, je suis prêt à le jurer devant vous. Il était triste, sa fille était morte il était perdu."

"Ce monstre a enlevé ma fille !" hurla Ginny Weasley en s'effondrant dans les bras de son mari.

"Mme Potter," continua Max en la regardant dans les yeux, "je suis désolé pour vous. Je comprends. Mais je pense aussi à Ellora. Elle a vécu des années avec lui et, s'il a fait des choses horribles, jamais il n'a levé la main sur elle ou n'a été inconvenant. C'est un homme bien malgré tout. Il l'a aimé. Et ça vous ne pouvez pas le lui enlever. Condamnez-le, mais condamnez-le à une juste peine."

"Mr Fawley a-t-il aidé Miss Fawley à monter son musée ?"

"Non, il l'a aidé moralement, mais elle l'a créé seule."

"La Cour vous remercie."

.

.

"Harry Potter, chef des aurors. Je suis également le père de Lily Potter. Je représente les parties civiles, la famille Potter-Weasley."

"Mr Potter, vous avez activement participé à la recherche de votre fille, pouvez-vous nous en parler ?"

"Quand Lily a disparu, nous avons tout fait pour la retrouver. Mais rien n'a jamais abouti, comme vous le savez. Notre famille en a été impactée, à tout jamais. Nous pensions qu'elle était en vie, quelque part, nous n'avons jamais perdu espoir et c'est ce qui nous a soudé ma femme et moi. Mes enfants, en revanche, ont eu plus de mal. Ils se sont sentis coupables, de ne pas avoir protégé leur sœur. Il nous l'a enlevé... Notre petite Lily. Tout le monde était si attaché à elle, toujours souriante, c'était un bébé si calme."

"Avez-vous poursuivi l'école pour négligence ?"

"Oui, l'école a aujourd'hui renforcé son dispositif de sécurité."

"Comment avez-vous réagi quand Mr Malefoy vous a annoncé que, peut-être, il avait retrouvé Lily ?"

"Premièrement je ne l'ai pas cru. Nous avons eu des centaines de fausses alertes, j'étais habitué. Toutefois le fait que ça vienne de Scorpius m'a interpellé. Je savais que jamais il ne m'aurait averti s'il n'avait pas été sûr ou s'il n'avait pas eu de doutes suffisants. Je lui ai demandé de vérifier ses sources et de n'en parler à personne."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pour éviter ce qui s'est passé. Je ne voulais pas que les journalistes apprennent à Lily qui elle était vraiment. Or c'est ce qui est arrivé. Ça l'a fortement perturbé, ce que je comprends."

"Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé la voir immédiatement ?"

"Parce que Scorpius m'avait dit qu'elle avait été élevée par un homme qui avait pris soin d'elle. Je savais qu'elle était très perturbée. Il fallait que ce soit elle qui fasse le premier pas. Je ne pouvais pas débarquer, la prendre et lui dire « je suis ton père », c'était trop violent, alors je l'ai laissé venir à nous. Ma femme m'en a voulu, je pense, mais c'était la meilleure solution. Lily est venue nous quelques mois après la révélation et ça a été comme nous l'espérions, très fort et très calme. Nous étions simplement heureux."

"Vous avez donc attendu la fin de l'enquête pour la rencontrer ?"

"Exactement. Dès qu'elle était aux bureaux des aurors pour interrogatoire je m'effaçais. Je l'ai laissé témoigner. J'ai laissé l'enquête se dérouler hors de ma présence et je n'ai rencontré Mr Fawley qu'au début de ce procès."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne suis pas impartial dans cette affaire. Je ne peux pas laisser mes émotions dicter ce dossier. Je veux qu'il paie pour ce qu'il nous a fait subir. Mais sa peine doit être juste et non dictée par notre colère. Par-dessus tout, je veux que Lily se sente bien. J'ai foi en son jugement. Je peux comprendre l'attachement qu'elle a pour cet homme. Nous aimons Lily du plus profond de notre cœur, nous avons vu ce qu'elle est devenue et nous sommes fiers. Nous sommes heureux qu'elle n'ait pas souffert et nous attendons qu'elle vienne vers nous. Mais personne ne doit oublier à quel point nous avons souffert. Notre peine ne se mesure pas. Jamais nous ne récupèrerons cela."

.

.

"Ginny Potter, je suis la mère de Lily. Je tiens à témoigner pour expliquer à quel point la perte d'un enfant est difficile. J'ai toujours ressenti un manque dans mon cœur, dès qu'elle est partie. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être morte, elle était là quelque part. La voir aujourd'hui est ma récompense la plus importante de ma vie. Mais je n'oublie pas. Il m'a pris ma fille, mon âme. Jamais je ne l'oublierais. Il nous a privé de dix-huit ans avec elle et a tranquillement vécu. Ce n'est pas juste. Nous ne méritions pas ça... Après la guerre... Nous avons encore subi cela, mais pourquoi ? nous n'avions pas assez donné au monde ? Non Harry je ne me calme pas. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Pourquoi avez-vous pris ma fille ? Je l'aimais tellement, vous nous avez détruit ! Jamais vous ne pourrez réparer ce que vous nous avez fait ! Vous imaginez, comment vivre dans cette culpabilité, cette peur ? Nous ne savions pas si elle allait bien, si elle était en vie. Comment voulez-vous vivre ? Alors oui, il se trouve qu'elle est en vie et qu'elle a été heureuse, mais nous, nous ne le savions pas. C'est sa notre peine. Avoir vécu dix-huit ans dans la peur. Et se dire qu'elle peut aujourd'hui nous détester et décider de partir loin de nous, de n'avoir aucun lien, parce qu'elle le peut. Parce qu'elle ne nous connait pas. Je suis sa mère, je suis celle qui l'a porté, qui l'a soigné, qui lui a chanté des chansons, qui l'a élevé pendant ses premières années de vie, c'est avec moi qu'elle a fait sa première démonstration de magie et tout cela elle l'a oublié. Non content de l'avoir enlevé, il lui a enlevé ses souvenirs. Elle ne me connait pas. Je suis une inconnue pour elle, alors que je suis sa mère. C'est injuste."

.

.

"Miss..."

"Ellie, appelez-moi Ellie. Je ne sais pas comment me présenter. Est-ce que je suis Ellora Fawley ou Lily Potter ? C'est encore difficile pour moi de trancher, alors Ellie, c'est bien. Je suis un peu... C'est difficile pour moi d'être ici."

"Parlez comme ça vient."

"Je sais que tout le monde s'attend à ce que je dise que mon enfance a été horrible. Mais non. C'est mon père, il l'a été pendant dix-huit ans et il s'est toujours bien occupé de moi. Je comprends aussi les Potter, moi aussi je trouve injuste que nous nous connaissions si peu. Quand je les ai rencontrés, quand James, Albus, mes parents m'ont serré dans leur bras, je me suis enfin sentie complète, comme s'il m'avait toujours manqué quelque chose. Mais malgré tout ça reste mon père. Je comprends ses motivations, même si c'est injuste aussi pour moi. Parce que je me retrouve seule. A devoir détester un père que je connais depuis toujours et à aimer des gens qui me sont inconnus."

"Comment avez-vous réagi en apprenant qui vous étiez ?"

"Mal. C'est Scorpius qui a réussi à me calmer. Ça a été vraiment dur, parce que mon monde s'écroulait. J'ai dû quitter mon pays, mon père, ma vie, pour être ici. Et c'est dur. Mais je n'étais pas si surpris que cela. Comme l'a dit Teddy j'avais des flashs depuis quelques mois et je commençais à retrouver la mémoire, enfin d'une manière fugace, mais je pense que j'ai toujours su au fond qui j'étais."

"S'agissant de vos souvenirs..."

"Je retrouve la mémoire tranquillement. J'ai quelques souvenirs de mes frères, sans doute parce que nous avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble à jouer. Mes parents j'ai des sensations, on va dire qu'en les voyant je savais qui ils étaient pour moi. Mais ça reste difficile. Je n'ai pas de souvenirs à proprement parler, je ne me souviens pas de leurs visages. Je pense que jamais je ne retrouverais ses souvenirs, ils sont trop loin. Alors, comment s'intégrer dans une telle famille ? Ils ont vécu la peur. Moi non. Je ne pourrais jamais comprendre ce qu'ils ont vécu et ça peut mettre une distance entre nous."

"Et que ressentez-vous pour votre père ?"

"De la peine, parce qu'il a perdu sa famille et a eu besoin d'en retrouver une. De la colère, aussi. Parce qu'il m'a retiré à mes parents. Et de la tristesse parce que je sais et il sait qu'il va être condamné. Mais pourquoi... pourquoi moi ? Papa... Regarde moi ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tu m'as retiré ma famille ? Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? Je suis si perdue... "

.

.

Le procès a duré trois jours. Les témoins se sont enchaînés, ils ont parlé de l'affaire, des déboires des aurors, de ma découverte, de nos sentiments. Mon père n'a fait qu'approuver pendant l'intégralité du procès. Les avocats ne l'ont pas épargné, mais tout le monde savait qu'il allait être condamné. Les témoins n'ont pas trop été bousculés. C'est Ginny Weasley qui nous a tous ému. Depuis, elle reste froide envers tout le monde. Elle attend le verdict, comme nous tous. Ça n'a que trop duré.

"Nous allons nous retirer pour délibérer. Mr Fawley, avez-vous un dernier mot à adresser à la Cour ?"

Mon père mis sa tête entre ses mains. Si j'avais pu comprendre qu'il ait fait ça après la mort de sa femme, je ressentais aussi beaucoup de colère. Parce qu'aujourd'hui je me retrouvais dans une famille qui ne connaissait de moi que le souvenir qu'ils en avaient et que je ne connaissais pas. J'étais une inconnue : envers eux, mais aussi envers moi. Et ça me terrifiait.

"Pardon."

Il regarda d'abord les Potter, et Ginny s'effondra. Puis il me fixa enfin. Après trois jours à ne pas me regarder il le fit enfin et je vis tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu me dire : ses regrets, ses peurs, sa fatigue. Et je sus que ça restait mon père, quoi qu'il ait fait, que je pouvais être en colère aujourd'hui, mais que je ne devais pas oublier ce qu'il avait été pour moi pendant des années. Mon papa.

"Bien. L'audience est suspendue."

.

.

* * *

"Mr Fawley, veuillez-vous lever. Après délibération la Cour rend son verdict. La Cour vous déclare coupable du chef d'enlèvement et séquestration sur la personne de Lily Potter. La Cour vous condamne à la prison à perpétuité. Vous allez être emmené à Askaban dès à présent."

Je restai amorphe pendant un long moment. Perpétuité. Plus jamais je ne pourrais le voir. Plus jamais nous ne prendrons le thé ensemble. Plus jamais je ne lui parlerais de mes amours. Il ne connaîtra pas mes enfants, pas ma vie. Il partait. Et c'était pire que la mort, parce qu'il était là, quelque part, mais qu'on ne se reverrait pas. J'eue envie de le regarder une dernière fois, mais il était déjà parti. Je ne répondis à rien et laissa Scorpius m'entraîner chez lui. Je n'avais pas à cœur de parler à des gens. Je voulais rester seule, pleurer, boire. Oublier que mon père venait de m'être enlevé à tout jamais.


	13. Chapitre 12

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER "édition spéciale.**

Le tristement célèbre Henry Fawley, qui avait enlevé la petite Lily Potter il y a dix-huit ans vient d'être condamné par le Magenmagot à la prison à perpétuité pour ses crimes (enlèvement de mineur, séquestration, effacement de mémoire...). Les débats ont été houleux. Si les époux Potter se sont montrés dignes, Lily Potter a choisi de défendre son « père » qui l'avait enlevé et injustement privé de sa famille. Notre contre-rendu page cinq.

.

* * *

"Ellora ? Je vais sur le chemin de traverse pour fait des achats tu veux venir ?"

"Non, Astoria. Merci pour la proposition. Bonne balade."

.

.

"Salut Max. "

"Scorpius, je suis content de t'entendre. Des nouvelles ?"

"Elle reste dans sa chambre pour le moment. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis l'annonce."

"Il faut qu'elle sorte, elle va nous faire une dépression."

"Je vais essayer, mais je ne promets rien. Je te tiens au courant."

.

.

"Ellie, s'il te plait bouge."

"Non. C'est de ta faute. Si tu ne m'avais pas rencontré, je serais tranquillement avec mon père. Laisse-moi."

.

.

"Scorpius ? Tu ne travailles pas ? J'espérais parler à Ellie, elle est là ? Avec Victoire on souhaite vous inviter pour un repas, quand vous serez dispo."

"C'est un peu compliqué Teddy. Tu peux passer ?"

.

.

"Ellie, réveille-toi."

"Laisse-moi Teddy."

"Il faut que tu te bouges. Tu as pris tes potions ?"

"Non. Laisse-moi tranquille. Je ne veux voir personne."

"Tu couves peut-être quelque chose."

"Je vais être méchante. Lâche-moi."

"D'accord... Je reviendrais te voir, prends soin de toi."

"C'est ça."

.

.

"Albus, comment va ta mère ?"

"Comme Ellora j'ai l'impression. Elles ont été très choquées toutes les deux. Ma mère, elle... c'est compliqué. Je sais qu'Ellie lui a envoyé une lettre..."

"Ah oui ? Je ne savais pas."

"Elle avait besoin de soutien maternel je pense. Mais maman... elle n'a pas répondu. Je pense qu'elle est triste parce qu'elle a parlé pendant le procès pour le défendre."

"C'est normal ! Comment elle peut lui en vouloir !"

"Je sais Scorp, je n'y suis pour rien."

"Pardon, je suis un peu tendu."

"Elle ne veut pas nous voir c'est ça ?"

"Non pas vous, nous tous. Elle ne veut voir personne, elle est juste... Vidée."

"Donc pas la peine que je te demande si vous viendrez au Terrier la semaine prochaine. Hermione voulait absolument la rencontrer, elle l'a trouvé très forte pendant le procès."

"Un peu trop. Elle a tout lâché. Elle est complètement amorphe, je suis très inquiet, mes parents aussi."

"Je vais tenir James informé, il m'a demandé des nouvelles. Ecoute, c'est une Potter, il faut la laisser revenir. Elle va juste prendre quelques jours. Elle ne veut pas vous infliger ça donc elle garde sa peine pour elle."

"Mais je suis là moi."

"Je sais. Mais c'est comme moi au départ, je n'avais pas envie qu'on m'aide, je voulais juste sombrer," continua Albus dans une voix étranglée.

"Mais je t'ai aidé."

"Quand je l'ai décidé. Parce que j'ai fait un pas vers toi quand j'ai compris que tu ne lâcherais pas l'affaire. Donc continues d'aller la voir, mais ne la brusque pas. Laisse-la venir à toi. Ou à un autre, elle va finir par se confier à quelqu'un, mais il faut lui laisser du temps."

"Pourquoi tu as toujours été le plus censé de nous deux ?"

.

.

"Alors ?"

"Non maman, elle refuse de me parler. Mais elle a mangé un peu."

"Je suis très inquiète."

"Moi aussi. Al m'a dit de lui laisser du temps."

"Si dans deux jours elle ne sort pas j'appelle un médicomage."

.

.

**De Max à Ellora.**

Bonjour princesse. Scorpius m'a passé un coup de cheminette. C'est un garçon très intéressant, tu l'as bien choisi. Il va falloir que tu me racontes ça en rentrant. Bon, je me doute que c'est dur mais tu sais que si j'avais été prêt de toi je t'aurai lancé un bon sort de chauve-furie pour te bouger. Ne restes pas seule, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce qu'il te faut. Alors oui, tu es triste et c'est dur. Mais tu es Ellora Fawley, Potter ou je ne sais plus ! On s'en fiche de savoir ça. Tu es forte, alors bouge-toi. Il y a ton beau blond qui t'attend patiemment.

.

**De Max à Ellora. **

Tu sais que j'ai raison, ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester comme ça. Ton père a fait de mauvaises choses et il a été puni, ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne le verras plus jamais. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. N'oublie pas ce qu'il t'a fait. Il t'a lancé des sorts. Alors bouge de ce lit. On a tous besoin de toi.

.

**De Max à Ellora.**

S'il te plait répond moi.

.

.

* * *

"Mr Malefoy, excusez-moi."

J'essuyais rageusement mes larmes en gardant mon regard fixé sur le magnifique parc de la propriété. J'étais sortie quelques instants, à peine coiffée, les yeux gonflés de mes pleurs passés. Je me sentais diminuée. J'avais perdu le cours du temps, de ma vie. J'étais si perdue. Il était tôt et je n'avais pas pensé tomber sur Draco qui travaillait souvent dehors, à l'abris des regards, dans le son de la nature.

"Je sais qu'il a fait des choses horribles. Mais, vous voyez, quoi qu'il ait fait, il reste mon père. Et je l'aime. Mais en même temps je suis en colère... Je suis si perdue..."

"Ellora... Scorpius vous a-t-il raconté mon histoire ?"

Je me tournai, intriguée, vers Draco Malefoy qui me fixait d'un air grave.

"Mon père était un Mangemort. Il a servi le seigneur des ténèbres pendant des années. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse et après son retour. Il a fait des choses qui lui ont déplu alors le seigneur des ténèbres m'a engagé. Je porte encore la marque des ténèbres et c'est pour moi la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. J'étais terrifié, trop jeune, influençable et cela m'a traumatisé. C'est mon père qui m'y a entraîné, parce que je pouvais sauver l'avenir des Malefoy, parce qu'il croyait qu'il y avait une différence entre les nés-sorciers et les autres. Mon père est décédé maintenant, je lui en ai voulu pendant longtemps, mais quoi qu'il se soit passé ça reste mon père. Je sais qu'il tout fait pour protéger ma mère et me protéger. Alors vous avez le droit d'être triste. Il vous a élevé pendant dix-huit ans, il s'est attaché et il a sans doute regretté ce qu'il a fait."

"Oui c'est ce qu'il a dit au procès."

Je retins un sanglot.

"Je ne le reverrais plus jamais."

"Bien sûr que si. Quand vous serez prête, vous irez le voir en prison et vous discuterez de cela en-dehors d'un tribunal."

"Pour le moment je préfère ne rien faire. Il m'a privé de ma famille pendant dix-huit ans."

"Certes. Mais vous êtes heureuse maintenant, non ? Vous avez monté un musée, vous êtes épanouie et jamais il ne vous a fait du mal. Vous n'avez jamais eu à porter l'héritage de votre famille du fait de votre nom, vous avez réussi toute seule, ce que peu peuvent arguer."

"C'est sûr... C'est juste difficile."

"Après le procès de mon père nous ne nous sommes pas parlé pendant des mois. Il restait avec ma mère, qui l'a toujours soutenu. J'étais entre les deux, je ne voulais pas faire de peine à ma mère mais je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner. C'était sa faute après tout. Mais ça restait mon père."

"Et puis, vous avez rencontré Astoria c'est ça ? L'amour vous a sauvé," murmurais-je avec hargne en arrachant de l'herbe.

"Oui. Plus ou moins," rit-il en gardant son regard fixé sur le parc. "Elle a été là à un moment où j'en ai eu besoin. Parce que je ne savais plus qui j'étais. Elle m'a fait comprendre que peu importe mon nom, ma famille, ce qui comptait c'était qui j'étais au fond de moi. Un peu kitsch n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai jamais cru le professeur Dumbledore, qui nous parlait d'amour et tout ça. Pour moi ce n'était pas possible, je devais suivre mes parents. Astoria m'a montré une autre voie. Elle m'a appris le pardon, elle m'a appris à savoir qui j'étais réellement."

"Un très bon investisseur ?"

"Oui et aussi quelqu'un qui pouvait aimer, si on me montrait comment faire. Juste Draco. Avant j'étais Malefoy, moi-même je me définissais par mon nom, aujourd'hui c'est différent, je suis réellement moi et c'est ça que j'ai voulu transmettre à mon fils."

"C'est une jolie histoire."

"N'est-ce pas ? Mais il m'a fallu vingt ans pour le comprendre. Alors laissez-le temps au temps."

"Surtout que tu as la chance d'avoir rencontré un homme magnifique, talentueux et tellement intelligent," railla une voix derrière nous qui me fit sourire hargneusement.

"Oh oui tu as raison Scorpius," dis-je en me relevant, je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontré Mr Malefoy."

Draco rigola doucement en voyant la mine déconfite de Scorpius.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Ellora, vous êtes la bienvenue ici tant que vous voulez."

Draco se leva souplement pour nous laisser avec Scorpius qui me fixait d'un air boudeur.

"Ça va bien se passer," me dit ce dernier en s'installant avec moi.

"On verra," coupais-je en souriant, "je ne voulais pas me laisser abattre. Je suis désolée... Je sais que ça n'a pas été simple ces derniers jours c'est juste que..."

"T'inquiète. Parlons d'autre chose."

La grimace de douleur qui passa sur le visage de Scorpius me fit comprendre que tout n'était pas bien, et que ça l'avait profondément meurtri.

"Non j'y tiens," continuais-je en prenant ses mains dans les miennes, "tout ça n'est pas de ta faute. Je n'oublie pas qu'il m'a lancé une oubliette voire deux. Et que les effets secondaires étaient presque invalidants. En me rencontrant, tu m'as sauvé la vie."

Il ne répondit rien et je le laissai à ses interrogations pour changer de sujet, il fallait juste qu'il le sache. C'était loin d'être sa faute, mais celle de mon père qui m'avait enlevé et m'avait jeté des sorts pour me cacher pendant tout ce temps.

"Je voulais te parler de quelque chose," dis-je en tournant un regard d'espoir vers lui, "j'ai reçu une demande d'investissement, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que tu en penses ?"

"Donne, je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

"Merci, tu es génial."

"Comment était ta vie sans moi ?"

"Ennuyeuse. Mais plus calme."

Il m'embrassa rapidement et le feu qui m'avait quitté pendant ses quelques jours repris son cours. Je ne devais pas, je ne pouvais pas me laisser abattre. J'étais Ellie. Peu importe mon nom, j'allais rester qui j'étais.

.

.

* * *

**_Harry_**

"Molly, vous devez venir. Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça."

Harry sorti de la cheminette et grimaça en voyant le salon. Ginny avait tout dévasté. Sa magie avait explosé à la suite du procès. Il l'avait senti, elle s'était énormément tendue, avait pris sur elle et avait fini par tout lâcher. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré, puis sa rage avait éclaté. Dix-huit ans de peur, de haine, de colère. Et le tempérament de feu de sa femme avait fini par l'emporter. Maintenant, elle était apathique, fermée, et personne (surtout pas lui) ne pouvait lui parler. Il se sentait si dépassé.

Il l'aimait, mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Elle avait été blessée, heurtée. Elle voyait sa fille, grandie, mais si loin, si belle, mais si différente d'elle. Elle s'en voulait, elle lui en voulait, à Lily, à Harry. Elle en voulait à tout le monde et surtout à elle de ne pas avoir été capable de protéger sa princesse.

"Je le hais."

Ça avait été ses seuls mots. Elle vouait une haine terrible à cet homme qui l'avait privé de sa fille. Et pour une fois, Harry n'avait pas été capable de la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus. Il avait soutenu sa femme pendant dix-huit ans, il avait mené les recherches de front, il avait poursuivi sa carrière, s'était occupé des enfants, ils avaient tenté de maintenir leur couple au milieu de tout cela. Ils avaient tenu, grâce à l'amour, mais aussi grâce au temps. Parce qu'aucun d'eux n'était responsable. Mais ils n'avaient pas géré cela de la même façon, ce qui avait considérablement réduit leurs liens. Chacun vivait son _deuil_ de son côté, sans rien dire à l'autre.

Et là, Harry ne pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir sa femme si affectée par le retour de leur fille alors qu'il était si heureux. Il comprenait qu'elle soit triste et en colère, mais il n'arrivait pas à le _comprendre _vraiment. Il ne comprenait pas que le lien "mère-fille" avait été brisé à tout jamais, il ne comprenait pas la haine que sa femme ressentait contre elle et contre Fawley, il ne comprenait pas que Ginny devait faire son deuil de Lily Potter, parce que lui, il l'avait déjà fait. Mais sans elle.

Ginny venait juste de comprendre tout ce qu'elle avait manqué avec sa fille, tout ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais et les difficultés qu'elle allait avoir à renouer des liens. Rien ne serait simple, les relations seraient tendues, compliquées. Et Ginny en avait marre. De tout ça. Elle avait vécu une guerre. Pendant des années, elle avait eu peur pour Harry, elle avait craint pour sa vie, pour sa famille. Et aujourd'hui encore elle devait être tourmentée ! Alors ça suffisait. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Elle aurait voulu la paix, la tranquillité. Une vie de famille normale, qu'elle n'aurait plus à cause de cet homme. Il avait ruiné sa vie. Et ça, Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre. C'était des sentiments égoïstes, mais si justes, si profonds. Ginny se sentait coupable, mais ne pouvait pas faire face poru le moment. Elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Elle voulait tout laisser tomber, tout abandonner. A quoi bon ? Tout allait être si difficile... Elle n'avait pas la capacité d'Harry à être si _gentil_, elle avait l'impression que jamais Lily ne l'aimerait. Elle allait la détester. Et Ginny se détestait de penser cela. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire des efforts, mais elle n'en avait pas le courage. Alors elle laissait tomber, rien qu'une fois. Après s'être battue toute sa vie, elle n'en pouvait juste plus... Elle voulait que tout s'arrête.

Alors il avait appelé Molly, la matriarche. Celle qui savait parler à sa femme mieux que personne. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ça. Il devait lui laisser du temps. Parce qu'elle avait besoin de se remettre de la perte de sa fille, une nouvelle fois...

Lui était si heureux de voir sa fille. Bien sûr, ça lui avait fait un pincement au cœur de voir qu'elle aimait son père, qu'elle avait été si heureuse et qu'elle l'avait défendu. Tout chez elle montrait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle aurait préféré ne rien savoir. Alors, elle avait pris position : au centre. Et ça n'avait pas plu à Ginny, qui s'en voulait en même temps de lui en vouloir pour ça. Tout était si confus pour tout le monde.

Les Weasley avaient été là tout au long du procès. Ils les avaient soutenu dans cette difficile épreuve. Si beaucoup ne jugeaient pas Lily, comprenant qu'elle puisse toujours aimer son père, Molly et Ron avaient été derrière Ginny, parce qu'ils avaient vu à quel point cette histoire avait été difficile pour elle. A quel point elle été brisée. Eux seuls avaient compris le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour renouer les liens. Ils ne connaissaient pas Ellie encore, alors ils avaient soutenu du mieux qu'ils pouvaient la benjamine. Parce que ça allait être compliqué et eux seuls avaient pu comprendre cela et la soutenir. Mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant.

Harry pensait qu'après le procès tout serait plus simple. Mais non. Ginny en voulait à Lily, elle aurait voulu ne jamais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour sa fille et s'en voulait énormément de penser cela.

Ginny enchaînait les insomnies depuis l'annonce, depuis la découverte, ce qui n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

"Harry, où est-elle ?"

Molly et Ron entrèrent dans la maison et se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'un air inquiet. La famille était là. Soupirant, Harry prit la poudre de cheminette pour retrouver Hermione, laissant les rouquins s'occuper de sa femme. Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus. Parce que Ginny était brisée. Et qu'elle devait se relever seule. Et que, lui, il n'avait plus la force de l'aider.

.

.


	14. Chapitre 13

_Lou : Merci à toi pour ta review !_

* * *

_**Ellora **_

"Tu es enfin sortie de ton trou ?"

La remarque de Teddy me fit rougir de gêne mais il m'étreignit comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, je n'avais pas été très gentille avec lui je le méritais bien.

"Ellie, je te présente Victoire."

"Enchantée, Teddy m'a beaucoup parlé de toi," dis-je en me tournant vers une jolie blonde à l'air amusé.

"De même. Je suis contente de te voir."

"Désolée, j'ai mis du temps à sortir de mon trou," m'amusais-je alors qu'elle posait une main sur mon bras avec douceur. Elle était plus petite que moi et l'amour qui transparaissait des yeux de Teddy était presque trop intime.

"Pas de soucis. Je me doute que ça doit être compliqué. Nous sommes une grande famille. Nous serions ravis de vous accueillir à la maison un soir si vous le souhaitez."

"Ça serait génial," répondit Scorpius qui posa sa main sur ma taille en m'attirant vers lui, sentant mon angoisse.

"Allez détends-toi, ils ne mordent pas," me dit Teddy en nous précédant vers la petite maison.

Victoire le suivi et me fit un sourire encourageant, babillant sur la nouvelle collection de robes de l'année, ce qui me fit penser à autre chose pendant quelques minutes.

Le Terrier. Albus m'avait harcelé pour que je vienne ce dimanche et j'avais compris que je ne pouvais plus reculer après ma petite crise de panique. Il fallait que je rencontre la famille. Intégralement. Albus m'avait dit qu'il avait tout fait pour que _tout le monde_ soit là et il m'avait tellement stressé que Scorpius avait dû le mettre à la porte.

James m'avait passé un coup de cheminette le soir et dit que tout se passerait bien qu'il serait là et que Teddy pourrait nous y conduire. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, j'avais repassé ma garde-robe dans ma tête, repensé à toutes les questions qui pourraient m'être posées et m'était endormie à l'aube, quelques heures avant le départ. Le stress nouait mon ventre et tout était pire que la première -et unique- rencontre avec les Potter réunis.

Teddy frappa à la porte et je serais partie en courant si Victoire et Scorpius ne m'avaient pas retenu.

"Oh Teddy mon chéri. Victoire, viens par-là."

Une petite femme replète mais à l'air très avenant les enlaça avec une joie palpable.

"Mamie, voici Ellora."

Elle posa ses yeux sur moi et une fraction de seconde lui suffirent pour qu'elle m'enlace également, me palpant les joues et maudissant ma maigreur, avant de réserver le même traitement à Scorpius qui était habitué, mais qui avait toujours les oreilles rouges de plaisir, les effusions d'émotions n'étant pas monnaie courante chez lui. Chez moi non plus. Je n'avais vécu qu'avec mon père et n'avait connu aucune autre famille. L'attention dont j'allais être l'objet commençait à me faire peur.

"Molly, ne la brusque pas. Bonjour Ellora, nous sommes ravis de t'avoir à la maison."

L'homme était grand, avait des cheveux blancs-roux et un sourire tranquille. Il me plut immédiatement.

"Je m'appelle Arthur, je suis ton grand-père, mais entrez les enfants."

Il me fit un sourire léger et je fus contente qu'il ne me prenne pas dans ses bras, je n'avais pas besoin de ça.

La maison semblait désorganisée, toutefois elle était pleine de vie. Mes grands-parents nous précédèrent vers le petit jardin où les herbes étaient aussi hautes que Victoire mais où une grande table avait été installée pour le déjeuner. Il y avait, effectivement, énormément de roux. Ils tournèrent tous leur regard vers moi et, troublée, je me mis derrière Teddy pour qu'il me cache. Ce dernier tourna sa tête pour me présenter et fis une drôle de grimace quand il me vit recroquevillée derrière lui.

"Aller, fais-moi confiance," me dit-il en souriant.

Je pris une inspiration, mon regard plongé dans le sien, avant de me tourner vers la grande famille. Je me tournai instinctivement vers James qui s'était mis debout à mon arrivé, il me fit un signe de tête et je m'approchais de lui pour me réfugier dans ses bras.

"Ça va aller Lils."

Ce surnom, je le savais, datait de mon enfance, et ça me rassura instantanément.

"Tout le monde n'est pas là. Albus a compris qu'il avait abusé, donc on a réuni que quelques personnes pour le moment."

"Merci," soufflais-je à son oreille. "Tu me présentes ?"

"Allez, viens."

Il me prit par la main comme quand nous étions enfant.

"Alors, Lils, voyons voir. Déjà tu as rencontré Arthur et Molly tes grands-parents qui se feront toujours un plaisir de te faire de bons petits plats. Ensuite, alors, déjà George bien sûr un de nos oncles qui est avec sa femme Angelina. Tu sais c'est lui qui travaille pour Farces pour sorciers facétieux, avec Ron là-bas. Qui est avec sa femme Hermione, les meilleurs amis de papa, qui ont donc eu Rose et Hugo qui a ton âge. Puis on a Percy que tu as déjà rencontré, Bill et Fleur qui sont les parents de Victoire, et enfin Charlie là-bas avec les brûlures. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de cousins parce qu'on a demandé un comité réduit, mais là-bas tu as Roxanne, la fille de Fred, et Louis le frère de Vic. Ça va aller ?"

"Mhm."

J'étais totalement crispée, essayant de me souvenir de tous les prénoms que m'avait donné James.

"Je suis désolée," murmurais-je alors que tout le monde me regardait, "je ne sais pas si je vais retenir tous les noms."

"Pas de soucis, installe-toi," me dit gentiment Arthur.

Une fois installée, entre James qui me tenait la main et Scorpius qui me couvait d'un regard inquiet, les conversations reprirent. Si quelques regards se posaient sur moi je n'étais pas le centre de l'attention comme je l'avais craint. Ça me rassura légèrement. Je me détendis imperceptiblement et je sentis James sourire avec joie.

"Les parents ne sont pas là ?" lui demandais-je finalement.

"Euh... Papa va arriver après le boulot."

Il me fit un sourire gêné et je compris instantanément. Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir subi ce procès. Ginny n'allait pas venir. Elle ne viendrait pas, elle ne m'aiderait pas. Elle m'abandonnait.

"Alors Ellora," commença Arthur en me fixant d'un air intéressé, "pourrais-tu me raconter un peu ce que tu fais dans la vie."

Soulagée je commençais à parler de mon métier, la chose que j'aimais le plus au monde. Arthur était très attentif et posait des questions pertinentes. Percy vint même s'infiltrer dans la conversation pour mon plus grand plaisir car il connaissait bien les relations internationales entre les différents pays.

"Tu n'as jamais pensé à faire un musée à Londres ?" me demanda ce dernier.

"Si bien sûr. Enfin surtout l'exporter dans d'autres pays, c'était le projet. Pour le moment, ça a été un peu repoussé mais j'ose espérer que dans quelques années nous pourrons étendre notre offre."

"En tout cas nous avons de nombreuses œuvres magiques dans les locaux du ministère, si tu veux une visite n'hésite pas."

"Ça serait une offre très intéressante pour l'Angleterre," renchérit Arthur. "On pourrait évoquer la guerre, pour ne pas oublier."

"C'est sûr qu'avec Binns en prof on risque d'oublier, il est resté au temps des gobelins," soupira de dépit Percy.

"Et toi Scorpius, tu vas la rejoindre ?" s'intéressa Fred.

"Je ne sais pas encore," grimaça-t-il, je travaille toujours pour les aurors tu sais."

"Arrête," interrompit Albus dans une grimace, "on sait tous que ça ne te plaît pas. Par contre, négocier des contrats c'est ton truc. Tu te souviens une fois, à Poudlard, il y avait un Pouffsouffle qui voulait toujours nous vendre ses produits, Scorpius a réussi à lui retourner le cerveau et on lui a revendu son propre produit trois fois plus cher. Trop de souvenirs."

"Oui, c'était il y a longtemps. Négocier un vrai contrat avec de l'argent c'est plus complexe," soupira-t-il. "Nous verrons bien."

Il me regarda avec un sourire et je lui répondis doucement d'une pression de la main.

"Et toi George, comment as-tu réussi à monter ton affaire ?"

Ce dernier se lança dans une discussion endiablée, me parla longuement de son frère et je compris que c'était rare en voyant les regards que les autres lui jetaient. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit capable de se confier à moi qui ne connaissais rien à l'histoire. Il évoqua le tournoi des trois sorciers et sa façon de raconter me passionna. Oui, il fallait absolument raconter les aventures d'Harry Potter pour les générations qui suivraient. Les histoires de dragons, de bal et de patronus me firent halluciner. J'ignorais tout cela.

"Ouah," m'exclamais-je, "bien sûr je connais l'histoire mais en Amérique ça sonne beaucoup moins... chevaleresque."

"Ça ne l'est pas," grimaça Ron d'un ton assez froid. "Nous avons eu de la chance, quoi qu'on en dise."

"Arrête tonton, s'écria James d'un ton agacé, vous avez quand même votre carte de chocogrenouilles."

"Notre plus grande réussite."

Ron eut un sourire rapide et se détourna rapidement. Je sentais qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec moi. Un peu gauche, il ignorait comment se positionner. Moi non plus. J'étais déjà perplexe face au nombre de personne dans cette famille. Nous étions arrivés depuis trois heures et je n'avais pas encore parlé à la moitié d'entre eux.

Si Arthur et Percy avaient une conversation très posée, George y avait mis son grain de sel et avait détourné la conversation sur des sujets légers qui m'avaient passionnés. Ma relation avec Albus et James était au beau fixe ce qui me permettait de tenir. Charlie et Bill m'avaient parlé de la famille et Roxanne était venue compléter l'histoire, en me racontant les querelles internes, les longues discussions entre cousins et les bêtises qu'ils avaient pu faire à Poudlard. Ils étaient tous très soudés.

A Poudlard ils s'étaient tous retrouvés parfois dans la même année, je me demandais si ce n'était pas trop lourd à porter, cet héritage, ce poids des cousins, ne rien pouvoir faire sans que tout le monde soit au courant. Une journée et je trouvais déjà ça épuisant.

.

J'avais aidé Molly à préparer le dessert et elle en avait paru ravie.

"Merci," me dit-elle alors que je faisais léviter les choux à la crème en une jolie tour, adorant la pâtisserie.

"Je suis contente d'être là. C'est un peu difficile, de tout emmagasiner mais merci beaucoup."

Elle me prit dans ses mains en sanglotant.

"Pardon. Je n'espérais jamais te revoir un jour. Je sais que ce n'est pas simple pour tout le monde, mais tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici. Tu es notre petite-fille et, ça a été tellement dur pour tes parents."

"C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire."

Elle m'avait souri tristement avant de me raconter. Les pleurs de Ginny, les disputes qu'elle avait eues avec Harry. La demande de divorce. Puis la réconciliation quelques années après, la manière dont ils avaient appris à vivre avec leurs démons. Ses peurs. La tristesse. La difficile construction de la famille. Le fait que les Potter avaient du mal à venir ici, entourés d'enfants. Le comportement d'Albus qui avait tellement inquiété qu'il avait vu un psychomage pendant des années. James qui avait tout prit sur lui et avait grandi trop vite. La conversation dura longtemps, mais elle me fit du bien. Parce que Molly restait une personne extérieure qui même si elle avait vécu l'horreur pouvait me rassurer d'un seul sourire.

"Je n'ai jamais eu de grand-mère. Ni de mère, d'ailleurs," soupirais-je, "c'est difficile pour moi parce que vous êtes très nombreux. Je ne sais pas si je me comporte bien."

"Tu es très bien. Nous sommes tous contents de voir quelle jeune femme accomplie tu es."

"Bonjour tout le monde," lança Harry Potter à la cantonade.

Je jetais un regard d'excuse à Molly qui rigola doucement en me voyant me ruer vers Harry. Il parut vraiment surpris de me voir avec le sourire, mais m'enlaça quand je me jetais sur lui.

"Nouveaux souvenirs. Pardon. J'en avait besoin," m'excusais-je en me rendant compte de mon comportement.

Pendant le repas j'avais eu des flashs rapides, des repas passés au Terrier, ma relation avec Harry, des jeux avec Hugo. Tout cela avait défilé rapidement, mais assez pour que j'eue envie de voir mon papa. Le vrai. Et qu'il me dise que tout se passerait bien avec ma mère.

"Je suis content aussi," me répondit-il gauchement. "Molly, quel plaisir de vous voir."

"Moi aussi Harry. Dépêche-toi, on va servir le dessert. J'ai fait une tarte à la mélasse."

.

"Ellora."

La femme s'installa à mes côtés alors que je m'étais détachée un peu du groupe, Scorpius étant en pleine discussion avec Albus sur son avenir professionnel. Je m'amusais à observer les relations entre tous les membres de cette incroyable famille. Je ne me sentais pas encore bien intégrée, j'avais bien compris que Ron n'était pas ravi que je sois là, mais je commençais à m'habituer : aux cris, aux larmes, aux discussions endiablées et pleines de sens. Tout était tellement hétéroclite, c'était passionnant.

"Hermione, bonjour."

J'avais retenu son prénom rapidement. La meilleure amie de mon père, intelligente. Celle qui avait monté tous les échelons. J'étais impressionnée par son parcours professionnel, surtout en sachant qu'elle avait eu deux enfants.

"Un peu effrayée ? Je viens d'une famille moldue où j'ai été élevée toute seule, quand je suis arrivée ici la première fois j'ai eu un peu peur."

"C'est difficile oui. Je me sens... tiraillée entre deux mondes. "

"Je peux le comprendre," soupira-t-elle en semblant plonger dans ses souvenirs avant de me sourire d'un sourire si rassurant que j'avais l'impression d'être la meilleure personne du monde.

"Je vais m'habituer, c'est juste difficile au départ de savoir comment se placer."

"Oui, mais tu vas trouver ta place peu à peu. C'est normal si au début tu ne retiens pas tous les prénoms. Ils vont tous êtes ravis de te raconter les histoires de famille. Et puis te revoir c'était si inespéré."

"Je ne sais pas," soupirais-je, "parfois j'ai l'impression que si je n'étais pas réapparu tout aurait été plus simple."

"C'est sans doute vrai, mais c'est une bonne chose pourtant. Bien sûr ça chamboule tout le monde, mais c'est un vrai bonheur. Tu n'as pas vu Harry. Regarde-le."

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et je le vis en train de rigoler avec Arthur autour d'une bierreaubeurre, couvant un regard sur Albus qui taquinait Scorpius en gesticulant. James, lui, faisait une partie de bataille explosive avec Roxanne.

"Les Potter sont vraiment heureux maintenant. Quand tu as disparu... Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Même la mort de Sirius... il a souffert énormément tu sais, je suis sa meilleure amie," continua-t-elle, "et il n'a plus souri comme ça depuis ton départ. Je ne te parle pas d'Albus."

"Alors je suis contente," affirmais-je, "je veux qu'ils soient heureux."

"Ne t'en fait pas pour Ron. Il s'y habituera.

Elle me sourit alors que je jetais un coup d'œil à ce dernier qui me fit un petit sourire gauche.

"Il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre," rit-elle. "Oh, Hugo viens-là mon chéri."

Elle attira vers elle son fils qui me fit une grimace amusée.

"Salut Ellie. Je peux t'appeler comme ça ?"

"Bien sûr. "

"Laisse-moi maman," soupira-t-il en se dégageant de l'emprise de sa mère qui me fit un clin d'œil amusé.

"Que ferais-tu sans ta mère ?"

"Je serais plus tranquille."

J'eus un petit sourire crispé. Je n'avais pas de mère. Elle ne voulait pas me connaître.

"Merci, Hermione, je suis contente de vous avoir rencontrée."

"Moi aussi. J'espère que tu reviendras vite."

Je m'éclipsais discrètement en soufflant d'angoisses. Je m'approchais d'Albus et Scorpius et me plongeait dans les bras de ce dernier.

"Salut les mecs."

"Ils ne t'ont pas fait trop peur ?" me demanda Albus en souriant.

"Non tout se passe bien."

Albus ne releva pas mais je sentis Scorpius se tendre. Quelques minutes plus tard il prétextait un mal de crâne et nous pûmes partir du Terrier.

"Merci."

"Non, j'ai vraiment mal à la tête."

Son mensonge me toucha. Arrivés au manoir il me laissa tranquille et je pus retourner dans ma chambre et pleurer de tout mon saoul.

.

.

* * *

"Ellora. Puis-je entrer ?"

Je ne répondis rien mais Astoria entra de son pas altier.

"Elle ne veut pas me voir," murmurais-je d'une voix étranglée.

"Je sais. Ce n'est pas juste."

Astoria m'attira vers elle et ses bras m'apportèrent énormément de réconfort.

"Il faut que tu sois forte."

"J'étais tellement... je me sentais si seule. Ils sont si nombreux, ils se connaissent par cœur. Je ne connais même pas leur nom. "

"Malgré mon arbre généalogique ?" railla-t-elle alors que je m'étranglais entre le rire et les sanglots. "C'est normal au départ, ils se doutent que tu ne peux pas tout avoir retenu."

"J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

"Elle a besoin de temps. Pour le moment essaie de rattraper le retard, et elle reviendra après, c'est dur pour elle.

"Pour moi aussi. Je me sens si seule. Et Scorpius, il fait tout pour que j'aille bien, mais je ne suis pas gentille avec lui. Il fait tout ce qu'il peut et moi je ne suis pas reconnaissante."

"Non, tu l'es. Il sait que ce n'est pas une situation évidente et il l'accepte. Il t'aime. Jamais il n'a été comme ça avec une fille."

"Vous dites ça pour me faire plaisir."

"Tu penses que je suis du genre à mentir ?"

"Non. Pas vraiment."

"Alors crois-moi. Il t'aide mais tu l'aides énormément aussi, tu lui apportes beaucoup. Sans toi il était très renfermé, aujourd'hui il commence à affirmer ses choix. Parce qu'il a compris qu'une vie peut changer rapidement."

"Vous êtes tellement gentils. Alors que je n'arrive pas à remonter la pente."

"Tu vas la surmonter. Mais peut-être pas ici."

"Comment ça ?"

"Ellora, tu as vécu toute ta vie en Amérique. L'Angleterre, c'est différent. Depuis combien de temps n'es-tu pas allée travailler ? Ça te manque. Ta ville te manque. Tu essaies de t'adapter, de faire pour que ta famille t'apprécie. Mais fais-leur confiance, laisse-les venir à toi et t'apprécier comme tu es. Si tu pars personne ne sera triste, personne ne va t'oublier. Ils vont comprendre et peut-être aurez-vous des liens qui vont se lier et se délier."

"Mais..."

"Réfléchis-y. Ta vie est compliquée en ce moment, tout serait plus simple si tu ne te prenais pas autant la tête et que, juste, tu vivais. Prends le meilleur avec toi, Albus, James, Teddy et puis les autres, ils viendront ou non. On ne peut pas tous s'aimer dans une famille. Prends le meilleur et vis un peu. Tu as vu comme une vie peut vite se terminer."


	15. Chapitre 14

_Lou : Merci pour ta review, j'aime aussi beaucoup Astoria_

* * *

_**Ellora**_

"Journée terminée."

"Fatigué ?"

"Tellement."

Avec Scorpius nous nous étions installés dans son petit appartement, côté moldu. Les logements sorciers étaient très prisés et je savais qu'il voulait habiter non loin du ministère de la magie pour aller y travailler.

"On va passer une petite soirée tranquille alors."

"Pas de visites ? Pas de famille ?" me demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil avec l'air de ne pas y croire.

"C'est fou hein ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir arrêté."

"Donc la soirée juste pour nous ?"

"Exactement."

Je m'approchais de lui avec un petit sourire et il m'attira dans le lit dans un grand éclat de rire.

"Je n'ai jamais été aussi ravi d'être dans cet appartement."

"Et moi donc."

.

.

"Roh tu m'agaces !"

"Sérieusement ? Je t'aide sur tes investissements et ça ne te plait pas, débrouille-toi toute seule."

"Ce n'est pas comme j'ai envie."

"Je ne suis pas ton elfe de maison, par Merlin !"

.

.

"Scorp. Pardon..."

"Mhm. Me parle-pas, méchante."

"Allez... je t'ai fait une tarte à la mélasse, je sais que tu adores ça."

"Ok. Mais juste pour cette fois."

.

.

"Je t'aime tu sais."

"Moi aussi je t'aime Scorpius. Tu m'as sauvé la vie."

"Je suis parfait."

"Alors embrasse-moi."

.

.

"Des nouvelles de Max ?"

"Un peu tendu, Nathan est très stressé, mais ça avait l'air d'aller. Tant qu'il ne pleure pas c'est que ça va."

"Tu le pousses un peu trop."

"Je sais. Je lui ai quand même envoyé une conférence que j'ai entièrement rédigée, mais il va falloir que j'y retourne rapidement ça fait trop longtemps."

"Tu n'as pas de rendez-vous ?"

"Plus trop. Je cherche surtout des objets pour le moment, mais il va falloir soit que je rentre en Amérique pour voir s'ils ont brûlé le musée, soit partir à l'étranger pour regarder si des objets pourraient faire l'objet d'une exposition, même temporaire."

"Où est-ce que tu voudrais aller ?"

"Charlie travaille en Roumanie, il m'a proposé de venir."

"Je peux t'accompagner ?"

"Tu pourrais prendre une semaine ?"

"Oui totalement."

"Super, je lui envoie un aigle."

"Euh, un hibou, on est en Angleterre."

"Ah oui. Je peux prendre le tien ?"

.

.

"Salut Ellie, vous êtes bien rentrés ?

"Oui c'était génial. Charlie est passionnant, il adore ses dragons. Il a réussi à me donner des dragons miniatures qu'ils ont mis au point qui crachent du feu et tout. Harry m'a dit qu'il en avait eu un après le tournoi des trois sorciers. Ça va être génial pour le musée. On y est passés rapidement en rentrant c'était super. Scorpius a adoré le voyage."

"Je suis content pour vous."

"Et toi James, comment ça va avec Judy ?"

"Bien. Un verre avec moi ça te dit ?"

"Toujours."

.

.

"Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller ! C'est une catastrophe."

"On dine seulement chez tes grands-parents Ellie."

"Oui mais même, je ne sais pas quoi me mettre. Il faut que j'appelle ta mère."

"On va être en retard, encore !"

.

.

"Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta mère ?"

"Non."

.

.

"Je suis épuisé."

"Je vais te préparer un petit truc à manger."

"Je n'en peux plus Ellie. Ce n'est pas fait pour moi ce boulot. Je vais finir par tuer mon coéquipier."

"Je t'aiderai à cacher le corps."

.

.

"Et là il change son verre en un éléphant !"

"Mais non !"

"Je te jure. Scorpius, par Merlin, tu étais si drôle ce jour-là."

"Merci, Al. J'apprécie."

.

.

"Non, hors de question Max, il faut que j'obtienne cet investissement, sinon on va couler."

"Calme-toi tout va bien se passer Nathan va assurer."

"Non. Tout va capoter. Je vais finir ruinée et tout n'aura servi à rien."

"Pourquoi tu stresses autant ?"

"Parce que je ne suis pas là."

"Il va bien falloir que tu laisses le flambeau à un moment."

"Oui, mais pas maintenant."

.

.

"Alors ?"

"Nathan a eu l'investissement."

"Super ça."

"Je suis tellement stressée."

"Allez repose-toi ce soir, je vais préparer à manger."

"Merci Scorpius. Je vois mon père demain, on peut manger ensemble le midi si tu veux."

"Avec plaisir, ça nous changera les idées."

"Hermione veut manger avec moi ce midi, tu penses que je devrais y aller ?"

"Ellie ? Je ne comprends pas. Comment peux-tu être aussi dure en affaire, ne rien laisser passer, diriger le premier musée et me demander ce que tu dois faire à chaque fois ? Non pas que ça me dérange, mais je trouve ça juste bizarre."

"Eh bien, c'est parce que tu les connais. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir avec eux."

"Vas-y au feeling. Lâche-toi. Tu risques quoi à dire oui ? L'apprécier ?"

"Mhm, tu as sans doute raison, je vais voir ça."

"Et puis elle connait sans doute énormément d'histoires sur la famille. Elle est amie avec Harry depuis qu'elle a onze ans."

"Oui, c'est un œil extérieur."

"Et elle s'y connaît en magie. Tu pourrais lui demander des conseils pour le musée."

.

.

"Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé votre repas ?"

"Tu t'inquiètes ? Je croyais que je devais faire mes choix seule."

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit."

"Elle est géniale. Elle m'a longuement parlé des droits des elfes de maison en Angleterre et il y a quelque chose à fouiller je pense. Elle serait très intéressée par un musée et surtout pour le visiter, elle était habituée à faire ça avec ses parents avant."

"Tu pourrais les inviter, peut-être que Ron se détendrait."

"Nous n'avons pas parlé de ça pour l'instant, on a juste parlé de de Harry, de leur vie. Parce que, comme tu me l'avais dit, ils sont très proches. On a aussi discuté du procès, des progrès qu'ils avaient fait depuis des années. Elle m'a aidé à comprendre pas mal de choses. Je suis contente d'y être allée."

"Je te l'avais dit."

"Pas du tout. Tu m'as dit de faire mon choix."

"Oui mais je t'ai forcément influencée."

"Tu m'énerve parfois."

"Je t'aime aussi."

.

.

"Tu as eu des nouvelles de ton père ? Enfin, celui qui t'a élevé..."

"Non il ne m'écrit pas. Tu penses qu'il ne veut pas me voir ?"

"Je pense qu'il se sent coupable et qu'il pense que jamais tu ne le pardonneras."

"Il faut que j'aille le voir tu penses ?"

"Ellie... c'est à toi de savoir et de décider. Pour le moment je pense que tu n'es pas en état. Tu commences juste à rencontrer les membres de ta famille, on rentre juste de quelques jours avec Charlie, il faut que tu y ailles doucement et puis..."

"Oui, je sais. Il ne va pas bouger."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

"Non, sans doute, tu es trop poli pour le formuler comme ça. Mais tu marques un point. Je vais attendre un peu, je ne me sens pas prête. Pas encore."

.

.

* * *

"Mais, ils ont vraiment cambriolé Gringotts ?"

"Mais oui, je te jure !"

"Pas possible, c'est genre... l'institution la mieux gardée !"

"Pourtant ils l'ont fait. Je peux te dire que quand tonton Ron le raconte ça a de la gueule."

J'écarquillais les yeux de stupeur en écoutant James me raconter la formidable épopée de nos parents.

"Ouah, impressionnant," affirmais-je en souriant, "on ne croirait pas ça d'eux en les voyant maintenant."

"Ils se sont assagis," ricana Albus, "mais ils peuvent quand même te mettre minable au Quidditch."

"Je n'en doutais pas."

"Bien sûr, tout ça reste entre nous," ajouta James d'un air conspirateur, "papa déteste qu'on parle de ça, mais tu es de la famille et il faut que tu saches ce qu'il s'est passé."

J'hochais la tête en souriant, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Je voyais ça d'un œil très extérieur et je me demandais si, sans l'envie de James de me raconter, j'aurais eu connaissance de ces histoires. Après tout, Harry était très secret par rapport à ses activités pendant l'année des Ténèbres, aujourd'hui encore la majorité des spécialistes ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était réellement déroulé. Je comprenais qu'il soit réticent à m'en parler. Mais cela viendrait-il un jour ? Harry me considèrerait-il un jour comme sa fille, digne de ses confidences ?

"Tu sais," reprit James en voyant mon air perdu, "on a dû glaner toutes ces informations avec les grands-parents et les oncles et tantes, papa n'en parle quasiment jamais, on a eu les grandes lignes, mais... il n'est peut-être pas prêt à t'en parler encore, mais ça viendra."

Je fis un signe de la main pour montrer que ce n'était pas grave.

"Bon, quand est-ce que tu nous invites à visiter le musée ?" demanda Albus en trinquant avec nous.

Nous nous retrouvions tous les jeudis soir, dans un petit bar moldu, avec les garçons. C'était un bar qui proposait des jeux de sociétés et les garçons étaient plutôt doués. Les jeux nous permettaient de nous occuper, avant de discuter. Il nous fallait toujours un temps pour s'adapter (de plus en plus court, heureusement) puis nous discutions toute la nuit. Parfois Scorpius nous rejoignait, parfois non. Et aujourd'hui j'avais eu envie de connaître la vie de mes parents, mais les secrets étaient légions dans cette famille, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Il y avait énormément d'enjeux, comme me l'avait dit Hermione.

"Quand vous le souhaitez," m'exclamais-je en souriant, "vous allez voir ça va vous plaire, je vous ferais une visite spéciale frères."

"Chouette."

"Et vous pourrez sans doute venir bientôt."

Mon sourire crispé les arracha de leur jeu de cartes, ils se regardèrent et comprirent en un instant.

"Tu pars ?" dit finalement Albus d'un air triste.

"Oui. Il le faut, pour tout le monde."

"C'est bien," fit James en coupant la parole à Albus qui s'apprêtait à protester. "Tu as été énormément chamboulée par tout ça, il te faut un peu de calme."

"Mais..."

"Albus, je ne pars pas au bout du monde, je viendrais souvent. Vous êtes ma famille maintenant, on peut garder une soirée tous les trois tous les mois si tu veux ?"

"Tous les quinze jours ?" proposa-t-il en baissant la tête.

"Vendu."

Je lui tendis la main qu'il serra. Je vis qu'il avait les yeux mouillés et je contournais la table pour me glisser contre lui. Câlin fraternel. James tendit sa main et la posa sur l'épaule d'Albus. De ce que je comprenais c'était l'une des premières fois où James avait un tel geste d'affection pour Albus. Leurs relations s'étaient pacifiées, mais ça n'enlevait pas dix-huit ans d'incompréhension.

J'étais triste pour eux, leur relation de frères avait été gâchée par mon enlèvement et jamais elle ne serait réparée. J'espérais juste qu'à présent ils s'entendraient assez pour continuer leurs soirées sans moi. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver.

"Vous continuerez sans moi."

"Bien sûr !" s'exclama James d'un ton si assuré qu'Albus en sourit.

"Tu vas me supporter James ?"

"Bien sûr, petit-frère."

Le sourire d'Albus nous réchauffa le cœur. Ce dernier était comme un petit garçon, malgré son air enthousiasme et ses grandes paroles, il avait souffert pendant dix-huit ans. Il n'avait pas eu l'enfance qu'il méritait. James avait grandi trop vite, mais il avait pu prendre du recul sur tout ça, maintenant il avait sa propre affaire et avait grandi.

Albus, non. C'était encore un enfant qui se sentait coupable, qui était mal dans sa peau, étouffé par un grand-frère qui avait pris les choses en main et sa sœur disparue. Il se sentait mal, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Maintenant, ses blessures ne pourraient se réparer qu'avec le temps. Et avec beaucoup d'amour.

"Bon," repris-je la voix pleine de trémolos, "on va arrêter l'instant émotions. Pour le moment je ne suis pas partie. Donc Albus tu te reprends que je te mette une raclée."

"Rêve."

Il me tira la langue et on reprit notre jeu sans en reparler. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas. En voyant les garçons tricher ensemble pour me faire perdre, je me dis qu'ils avaient enfin fini par s'entendre. Et qu'un jour, tout serait plus simple, ils se considèreraient réellement comme deux frères. Unis.

.

.

"Comment tu te sens ?"

"Teddy," grognais-je avec agacement alors qu'il tendait sa baguette vers moi pour prendre mon pouls. "Je vais très bien. Je veux que tu réduises mes potions. J'en ai marre de les prendre une fois par semaine, c'est beaucoup trop."

Teddy soupira en relisant mon dossier qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur.

"Ça ne me plait pas. Tu n'as pas pris tes potions pendant quelques semaines ça aurait pu te faire retomber dans la maladie."

"Oui mais ce n'est pas le cas."

"Tu fais du sport ?"

"Le sport de chambre ça compte ?"

Teddy éclata de rire mais hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

"Bon, il faudrait."

"Pas le Quidditch, je n'aime pas voler. Et puis j'ai un problème à la tête, pas au corps."

"Effectivement, mais tu es sollicitée de toute part, tu retiens énormément de choses chaque jour, tu travailles trop. Il faut que tu te ménage."

"Oui, oui... on verra. Sinon le traitement ?"

"Je te le laisse pour le moment. Pour le moment," reprit-il d'une voix forte m'empêchant de m'exclamer. "Il faut vraiment que tu t'aère l'esprit. Parce que oui, tu as un problème à la tête. Et tu sais comme moi que si tu es trop surmenée ton cerveau va te le rendre. Après tu peux avoir des..."

"Pertes de mémoire, oui compris. Je vais essayer."

"Je sais que c'est dur Ellie. Mais c'est pour la vie. Je suis désolé."

"Tu n'y est pour rien. Je sais que ça va être dur. Je vais faire attention. Ecoute je vais sans doute rentrer en Amérique."

"Pour longtemps ?"

"Je ne sais pas encore, mais n'en parle à personne. Je veux juste savoir comment ça va se passer pour mon traitement ?"

"Eh bien je vais pouvoir te les envoyer par hiboux longue distance, pas de problème pour ça. Mais je peux aussi passer te voir quelques fois avec Victoire si tu nous accepte ?"

"Oh oui, ça serait top ! j'ai hâte de vous faire visiter."

"Nous aussi," soupira Teddy qui n'aimait pas plus que ça l'histoire, "Victoire me harcèle pour qu'on y aille donc je vais me forcer."

"Tu verras, je te ferais changer d'avis, je suis beaucoup plus intéressante que votre prof le fantôme."

"Je n'en doute pas. "

"Sinon, j'avais une autre question..." soupirais-je d'angoisse en tordant mes mains.

"Oui tu peux."

Il me regarda d'un air amusé alors je le dévisageais.

"Je ne t'ai rien demandé."

"Tu peux avoir des enfants. Bien sûr ça pourra faire revenir des souvenirs, mais la potion ne comporte aucun risque. J'ai vu ça avec Al."

"Oh. Super. Tout le monde est au courant."

"Non, mais il traite énormément de personnes et la question s'est déjà posée."

"Arrête c'est une vraie commère. "

"Il est un peu... enjoué," grimaça Teddy qui devait se souvenir d'Albus me harcelant pour que je vienne rencontrer les Weasley.

"Enfin, il reste adorable. Comme moi quoi."

Teddy ricana sans oser me contredire.

"En tout cas merci. De m'avoir suivie comme ça. Je... ça me rassure de savoir que tu vas continuer même si je pars."

"C'est normal. Entre frères et sœurs."

Le sourire que l'on s'échangea me réchauffa le cœur. Je n'étais pas seule. Certains essayaient de m'aider et il fallait que je sois heureuse, pour ces personnes. Or, je ne l'étais pas en ce moment. J'étais fatiguée de Londres. Peut-être y reviendrais-je, mais ce n'était pas mon moment. Il fallait que je me repose, que je retrouve mes habitudes. Et ça ne se passerait pas ici. Et c'est ce que Teddy avait compris.

"Sinon, il y a quoi à visiter à part ton musée là-bas ?"

"Oh, plein de choses. Je connais un super restaurant qui vous plaira à tous les deux. C'est très romantique."

"Super. J'ai terminé ma journée après toi, un verre avec Victoire te tente ?"

"Je tuerais pour ça. Je passe un coup de cheminette à Scorpius."

.

"J'ai donc attendu toute la soirée. J'avais mis mes plus beaux habits, je m'étais coiffée et j'ai vraiment cru qu'il n'allait pas me le demander. Finalement on arrive devant chez moi et là il me sort presque en hurlant « je te jure que tu dois m'épouser » et il sort cette merveilleuse bague."

"Non !" m'exclamais-je en rigolant de la mine déconfite de Teddy qui eue l'honnêteté de se sentir gêné. "Et alors tu as dit oui ?"

"Pas tout de suite malheureuse," me dit Victoire avec un air de conspiratrice, "je te rappelle que Fleur Delacour est ma mère. Elle m'a appris à compter jusqu'à dix avant d'accepter."

"Tu vois ce qui t'attend," marmonna hargneusement Teddy en donnant un coup d'épaule à Scorpius.

"Mais j'ai dit oui finalement."

"C'est tellement romantique."

Victoire me fit un sourire éclatant. Nous avions passé la soirée à parler de leur futur mariage et à organiser leur voyage en Amérique. Si Teddy n'avait rien dit sur mon envie de partir, Victoire voulait vraiment visiter le musée et l'Amérique. Et pourquoi pas lors de leur lune de miel ?

Nous avions presque tout prévu et Victoire avait été émue en voyant que je m'investissais pleinement dans ce voyage. Elle m'avait tenu la main en me disant à quel point elle était ravie de m'avoir rencontré. Parce que j'avais tendance à oublier qu'elle était ma cousine. Pour le moment je n'avais de contact qu'avec elle. Les autres étaient sympathiques mais j'essayais d'y aller pas à pas.

Victoire était vraiment géniale. Elle était belle et intelligente. Nous avions eu une conversation très intéressante sur la magie française qu'elle connaissait bien et elle m'avait donné tant de nouvelles idées que je lui avais proposé de participer à une conférence. Elle en avait été ravie, avant de refuser pour le moment car _« entre le mariage et mon travail, je suis dé-bor-dée »_, mais gardait l'idée en tête pour plus tard.

Scorpius posa son bras autour de mes épaules sous les regards attendris du couple. Je rougis légèrement.

"Merci d'avoir accepté de venir ce soir," me dit-elle, plus tard, après quelques verres pour les garçons et une soirée plutôt longue.

"Merci à toi. Je serai ravie d'aller faire les magasins avec toi."

"Ça serait génial," soupira-t-elle d'aise. "Je sais qu'on a quelques années d'écart niveau âge, mais tu sais nous nous entendions très bien quand tu étais petite. Tu étais la chouchoute de tout le monde, même Percy te faisait des bisous."

"Ah oui, je devais être exceptionnelle !"

"Tu l'es toujours," affirma-t-elle dans un sourire. Je sais que tout n'est pas simple pour toi, je ne vais pas te parler de ça parce que je veux que tu passes une bonne journée, mais n'hésite jamais. J'aurai toujours de la place pour toi."

"Merci."

"Et puis il va falloir que tu rencontres plus sérieusement Louis et Dominique."

"Oui. Pour le moment j'y vais tranquillement. Nous sommes allés voir Charlie et c'était génial, il n'a pas d'enfant donc on a pu discuter longtemps. Je crois qu'il a vécu tout cela de très loin donc ça a aidé pour avoir du recul. Au niveau des cousins, vous êtes trop nombreux, mais je dois déjeuner avec Hugo dans la semaine. On s'entend bien je crois."

"Oh oui bonne idée."

Elle sautilla et tapa dans ses mains de joie.

"Vous étiez si mignons. Les enfants du trio d'or."

"Le trio ?"

"Oui, Harry, Hermione et Ron. C'est vrai que tu es américaine. Il va falloir que tu te renseigne sur ça."

Je fronçais les sourcils en pensant déjà à tous les livres que je pourrais acheter sur le sujet. Mais elle avait raison, il fallait que je m'informe sur cette guerre qui les avait touchée.

"Il faut que tu en parles à Ron, il a plein d'histoires à raconter, il est très doué pour ça."

"Mhm, pour le moment nous sommes un peu en froid dira-t-on."

"Oh, oui bien sûr."

Elle grimaça puis changea de sujet et j'en fus heureuse parce que j'en avais marre qu'on me dise que tout irait bien, qu'ils se feraient à ma présence. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je voulais simplement être acceptée quelque part.

Les sourires de Teddy et Victoire me firent toutefois comprendre que j'étais acceptée par de nombreuses personnes, que je pouvais passer une soirée sans que l'on me parle de mes origines, de ma découverte des Potter, mais juste être heureuse avec eux.

On promit de se revoir rapidement et en rentrant, me couchant auprès de Scorpius, je fus heureuse d'être encore en vie pour avoir la chance de vivre ça.


	16. Chapitre 15

Miss MPREG : Merci pour ta review, tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas les aimer, mais dans cette histoire je ne vais pas faire de _bashing_, même si j'adore ça d'habitude ;) Hâte de te lire encore !

* * *

_**Ellora**_

**De Max à Ellora.**

Calme-toi princesse, tout est sous contrôle. Fais comme tu le sens, si tu veux rentrer je peux le comprendre, tu as besoin de retrouver un vrai travail et un vrai rythme de vie. Après ne t'en fais pas, Nathan est très compétent. Je pense que tu lui faisais peur. Il s'est vraiment révélé même s'il reste très timide. Nous n'avons pas encore brûlé le musée. On t'accueillera dans tous les cas pour le grand cycle de conférence qui arrive le mois prochain.

.

**De Ellora à Max.**

C'est censé me rassurer, que je lui fasse peur ? Par Merlin !

.

.

* * *

"Harry. Bonjour, tu vas bien ?"

"Un peu occupé, mais entre, je t'en prie."

"Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ?" demandais-je en m'installant confortablement. "Désolée de débarquer à l'improviste, c'était juste... je passais par là. "

"Oui je me doute."

Il soupira en m'offrant une tasse de café, avec du lait et un sucre. Comme je l'aimais. Qu'il se souvienne de cela me réchauffa le cœur.

"Elle ne veut pas me voir c'est ça ? Je lui envoie des hiboux depuis des jours. Et, depuis la fin du procès, elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole. Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?"

"Ginny... c'est Ginny, elle est juste bouleversée. Elle n'est pas en colère, juste déçue."

"Oui je comprends."

Non. Je ne comprenais pas, en fait. Mais je n'étais pas sa fille. Enfin, je l'avais été pendant quatre ans avant de lui être arrachée. Je n'étais qu'une inconnue, qui avait pris la défense de celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Ma vie était accomplie et elle n'y avait joué aucun rôle. Je pouvais comprendre ça. Elle ne m'en voulait à proprement parler. Elle voulait juste revoir sa petite Lily. Mais ça n'arriverait plus. Il fallait qu'elle l'enterre.

"Pas de soucis, Harry, je te promets."

"Tu sais... ce qui est compliqué pour elle c'est que tu sois revenue. Parce que nous avons eu deux manières bien différentes de surmonter ça. Moi, je me suis plongé dans le travail et j'ai tout fait pour te retrouver. Elle... eh bien, elle ne voulait pas m'entendre parler de mes recherches. Parce qu'elle avait peur que tu sois morte. Elle préférait t'imaginer heureuse, parce qu'il y avait un risque qu'on te retrouve morte ou qu'on ne te retrouve jamais. Je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre avec ça. Elle ne voulait plus espérer, parce qu'à la fin, c'est trop dur."

Je soupirais en repliant mes jambes contre mon buste. Harry avait les yeux dans le vague.

"Tu ne lui en a pas voulu ? De m'avoir oublié ?"

"Terriblement," répondit-il dans un sourire timide. "Je suis resté pour les enfants. Et puis après la peine s'est atténuée. Nous avons vécu notre deuil chacun dans notre coin. Je ne lui parlais pas de toi et elle ne me parlait pas de sa peine, de sa culpabilité. "

"Elle n'a pas à être coupable. Elle n'a rien fait."

"Quand elle t'a eue, s'est posée la question de savoir si elle allait reprendre le travail ou te garder. L'école pour les jeunes sorciers à ouvert à ce moment et on a décidé que ce serait une bonne idée pour toi, pour te sociabiliser et surtout pour que Ginny puisse travailler. Des années auparavant ça ne se faisait pas. Les femmes restaient au foyer. Mais elle a pris son indépendance, et elle ne se l'est jamais pardonnée."

"Donc... Elle ne veut juste pas me voir ?"

"Elle a besoin de temps."

"Elle a eu dix-huit ans. Moi je débarque, mon père est en prison, je découvre une famille de cinquante personnes que je ne connais pas. Je sors avec Scorpius et elle le désapprouve parce qu'il est le fils des Malefoy qui la détestaient à l'école. Je ne suis personne pour elle. J'ai bien compris. Je n'ai plus rien, Harry. J'aurai préféré ne jamais savoir. "

Harry eut une grimace qui fut brève. Mais je pus y voir toute sa peine. Toute sa culpabilité. Entre sa femme et moi. Il ne pouvait pas choisir.

"Je vais partir quelques temps."

"En Amérique ?"

"Oui. Le musée a besoin de moi. Je dois former mon stagiaire, c'est pour cela que je l'ai engagé. Ça fait trop longtemps que je l'ai laissé de côté."

"Tu reviendras ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Il faut que je parle à Scorpius. Et puis, on pourra toujours se voir, si tu le souhaite. Mais je pense qu'un peu d'air nous ferait du bien. Ça ne fait que quelques semaines qu'il y a eu le procès, vous avez ressassé beaucoup de choses. Des choses que je ne comprendrais jamais, parce que je n'ai pas vécu ça, je n'ai pas été avec vous. Donc... vous avez besoin de vous retrouver en famille. Et, ne dis rien," l'interrompis-je en voyant qu'il commençait à parler, "je sais que je ne fais pas partie de la famille. Je suis une étrangère. Américaine, en plus... Je n'ai même pas le même accent. C'est mieux pour tout le monde."

"Si tu le dis... Je ne pourrais pas t'empêcher..."

"Tu sais que c'est vrai. Tu es prêt à me voir parce que tu aurais rêvé de voir les gens qui sont morts autour de toi. Pour toi, c'est juste du bonheur. Mais il faut accepter le fait que les autres ne ressentent pas ça de la même façon, pour eux je suis juste une inconnue qui aurait pris la place de leur fille. Leur Lily. Que je ne suis pas. Ils doivent l'accepter. Et moi je dois partir, retrouver ma vie."

"Tu veux que je prévienne quelqu'un ?"

"Non, laisse-leur le temps de le découvrir. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me retiennent."

"Ils le pourraient ?"

Je jetais un coup d'œil amusé à Harry.

"Evidemment, ce sont mes frères. On s'est toujours ligués contre les parents, non ?"

Il se leva gauchement et fit le tour de son bureau pour me prendre dans ses bras.

"Tout va bien se passer."

"Ça devrait être moi qui devrait te rassurer," me dit-il en rigolant.

"On va dire que c'est un peu spécial. "

Des petits coups furent frappés à la porte et nous nous écartâmes avec gêne.

"Entrez. Oh, Hermione."

Hermione nous fixa avec incrédulité avant de voir nos têtes et de comprendre. C'était décidément une sorcière intelligente.

"Je voulais te voir pour une question juridique, mais ça peut attendre. Ellora, bonjour. Comment vas-tu ? Je suppose que tu retournes en Amérique ?"

"Le devoir m'appelle."

J'essayais vainement de prendre un ton enjoué, mais ma voix se brisa à la fin de ma phrase.

"C'est mieux. Pour tout le monde."

"Oh, ma chérie. Viens."

Les bras d'Hermione me serrèrent contre elle et ce fut une lutte acharnée pour que je ne m'effondre pas. J'avais besoin de bras réconfortants et, s'ils n'étaient pas ceux de ma mère, les bras d'Hermione me faisaient énormément de bien.

"Elle va se calmer. Elle a toujours eu un tempérament fougueux."

"Je vais leur laisser du temps, à tous. Je sais que tout le monde n'est pas ravi que je sois revenue. C'est étrange pour eux."

"Il faut leur laisser le temps d'accepter qui tu es. C'est très sage comme décision. Tu as compris que le temps était ce qui était le mieux dans cette situation."

"C'est exactement ce qu'elle m'a dit," intervins Harry dans un sourire. "Juste le temps qu'ils se rendent compte de la merveilleuse sorcière que tu es."

"Tu sais Ellora, quand je suis partie avec Harry pour combattre Voldemort, j'ai effacé la mémoire de mes parents. Pour qu'ils soient en sécurité."

Elle m'amena doucement vers une chaise.

"Quand je suis revenue après tout ça, ils ont mis du temps à me faire confiance à nouveau. Pour eux, ça avait été très dur. Ils n'avaient pas pu me protéger et c'est moi qui avait dû le faire. Ce n'était pas normal pour eux. Ils se sentaient coupables."

"Et comment tu as fait ?"

"Eh bien, comme toi. Je me suis installée chez les Weasley dans un premier temps, puis chez Harry avec Ron et, enfin, avec Ron. Après quelques mois nous avons commencé à reprendre le contact. Ils étaient moins en colère et ils ont compris, petit à petit, qu'ils n'avaient pas à se sentir coupable. Maintenant nous sommes redevenus une famille. Mais ils ont dû accepter, que j'avais changé, que la guerre m'avait changée. Le temps est nécessaire parfois."

"C'est pour ça que je pars. Ma vie est en Amérique de toute façon. J'ai mon travail. J'ai besoin de ça aussi. Je ne suis pas prête non plus à rencontrer les autres. Pas quand je vois l'effet que ça a eu sur Ginny et sur..."

"Oui Ron. Il n'est pas facile sur ça. Je pense qu'il soutient sa sœur. Elle a été terriblement marquée par cette affaire. Il veut parler avec toi, mais il ne sait pas comment faire. C'est nouveau pour lui et je pense qu'il a peur, d'être maladroit ou... Il ne sait juste pas comment s'y prendre."

Son sourire mutin m'amusa. Elle le connaissait parfaitement bien.

"Mais je ne doute pas que nous viendrons visiter le musée un jour ou l'autre. Et alors peut-être qu'il se sentira prêt. Mais ce n'est pas contre toi."

"Je le sais bien. Je pense que j'ai pris la meilleure décision."

"Le plus dur va être de prévenir Scorpius maintenant," dit Harry d'un air amusé.

"Oui... J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop compliqué..."

"Quoi donc ?" demanda-t-il d'un air intrigué.

"Une relation à distance, pour se voir, alors qu'on a passé presque un an ensemble ça va être bizarre je pense."

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent avant de ricaner. Je me sentais légèrement exclue de la si belle amitié qu'ils entretenaient.

"Quoi ?"

"Je pense que Scorpius ne va pas accepter une relation longue distance."

"Il va me quitter, c'est ça ?" soupirais-je en baissant la tête.

Peu importe ce qui se passait, je devais partir coûte que coûte, avec ou sans son accord.

"Non, absolument pas," s'exclama Hermione. "Il va te suivre."

"Et son travail ? Il ne peut pas tout plaquer pour..."

"Il est souvent avec toi en ce moment, non ?" me demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. "Il n'aime pas ce travail, il l'a fait avant tout parce que Albus avait besoin de quelqu'un pour te retrouver. Maintenant que c'est fait il se rend compte de la difficulté de la tâche. Il n'a jamais été fait pour ça. Mais c'était à lui de s'en rendre compte."

.

.

* * *

_**Harry et Ginny**_

"Comment va-t-elle ?" demanda anxieusement Ginny alors qu'Harry rentrait de son travail.

"Bien. Elle est toujours secouée. Et..."

"Et elle m'en veut," soupira la rousse en mordillant les peaux autour de ses ongles.

Harry regarda sa femme et se demanda si elle était prête à encaisser le choc. Mais ils s'étaient promis, le jour de leur union, de ne jamais rien se cacher. Alors il lui dit tout ce que lui avait dit Ellie et tout ce qu'il avait compris : sa volonté de repartir, sa peur de décevoir sa mère, ses peurs.

Ginny se retint de pleurer, mais elle resta forte, comme elle l'avait toujours été.

"Ginny je t'aime. Mais tu vas la perdre si tu continues. En plus, tu me demandes à chaque fois ce qu'il en est. Demande-lui directement."

"Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit déçue."

"Mais elle l'est, si tu continues comme ça."

Ginny soupira en se disant que son mari ne comprenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas, elle-même ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Mais elle était terrifiée à l'idée que sa fille la rejette. Alors elle la rejetait d'abord, comme ça, elle était sûre de ne pas souffrir.

"Je suis bête. J'ai juste... si peur de la perdre à nouveau."

Harry soupira en comprenant ce que voulait dire la rousse. Il s'approcha et lui fit un câlin.

"Laisse-lui la possibilité de te découvrir. Elle va t'adorer. Je ne te dis pas que ça sera simple, il va vous falloir beaucoup de temps, mais vous allez y arriver."

"Tu as sans doute raison, mon chéri."

"J'ai toujours raison."

Ginny ricana, avant d'embrasser tendrement son époux.

"Je te remercie Harry. De m'avoir soutenu, d'avoir été là pour moi... Tu es vraiment..."

"Parfait ?"

"Gentil," grogna Ginny en lui jetant un regard noir.

"Je ne suis pas un Pouffsouffle."

"Non, tu es courageux. Et moi non."

"Gin... Tu es une Gryffondor à tout jamais. Tu dois juste retrouver ton courage. Et pour le moment, tu es juste assaillie de doutes et de peurs ce qui est normal avec ce que nous avons vécu."

"Mais toi ça ne te fait pas ça !"

"Chacun à des réactions différentes."

Effectivement, Ginny se souvenait que, si Harry avait été en colère après la mort de Sirius, elle était restée sonnée après la mort de Fred. Ce n'était que des mois plus tard qu'elle avait pris conscience de sa disparition et avait tout lâché dans son travail, pour s'occuper. Or aujourd'hui elle ne volait plus. Elle écrivait des articles qui, s'ils la passionnaient, ne lui donnaient pas la sensation de détente qu'elle avait après un bon match. Harry sembla s'en rendre compte.

"Allez, prends ton balai."

Elle ne dit rien et acquiesça.

"On fait un tour ça va te faire oublier tout ça."

"Et pour Lily ?"

"Pour le moment, laisses la partir. Elle aussi a besoin de toi, elle est comme toi même si elle ne le montre pas. Quand tu seras prête, reprend contact et explique lui tout ça. Elle comprendra."

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Je la connais un peu mieux et elle aussi a du mal à laisser son passé derrière. je pense que vous éloigner sera bénéfique pour tout le monde. Vous avez besoin de temps pour vous connaître, sans contrainte. Laissez-vous porter un peu, ça viendra. Mais pour le moment tu es tellement angoissée à l'idée qu'elle ne t'aime jamais que tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu as besoin de penser à autre chose. Ça doit se faire naturellement."

"J'ai juste si peur..."

"Oui. Moi aussi."

"Mais elle t'adore déjà toi."

"Tu sais, on s'entend bien, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle me considère comme son père. Son père, il est en prison. Alors qu'elle n'a pas de mère. Tu n'as personne à remplacer."

Ginny réfléchit et considéra que son mari avait un point.

"Tout cela devrait être plus simple pour vous. Mais vous avez le même caractère. On s'entend bien tous les deux parce que je te connais bien et que je sais m'adapter. Mais à mon avis, si elle est colère contre quelqu'un c'est bien moi. Pourtant elle fait des efforts. Alors, je vais lui laisser du temps. Parce que c'est ce qu'il lui faut."

"Et..."

"Gin... Arrêtes de te poser des questions. Elle va voir que tu es une femme merveilleuse et une mère fantastique. Laisse-toi aller, et montre-lui. Je sais que ça ne remplacera jamais ce que vous avez perdu... Parce que c'est fini, mais elle va t'aimer si tu lui montres qui tu es. Mais pour le moment, fais le deuil de ta fille... ça ne sera pas comme tu l'as espéré et il faut que tu en prennes conscience. Maintenant, tu prends ton balai, pour que je te montre ce que c'est un vrai attrapeur."

Ginny rougit de colère et parti chercher son balai sous le sourire attendri de son mari. Evidemment, pensa-t-elle après coup, il faisait exprès de l'énerver pour qu'elle pense à autre chose. Elle se promit de discuter de tout cela avec son frère et sa mère, qui l'avait beaucoup aidé à remonter la pente. Mais Harry avait raison, elle devait d'abord faire le deuil de sa fille. Lily Potter n'existait plus, elle devait le comprendre et se faire accepter d'Ellie. Cela allait être compliqué, mais elle pouvait le faire. Il fallait juste du temps, pour toutes les deux. Elle se promit de lui envoyer une lettre le plus rapidement possible, quand tout cela serait digéré. Après tout, elle voulait simplement être aimée par son unique fille et trouvait cela injuste qu'on l'en ait empêché pendant si longtemps...

.

.

* * *

_**Ellora**_

"Scorpius, je..."

"Tu veux rentrer ? C'est ça ?"

Je fixais le beau blond avec inquiétude. Nous étions dans le meilleur restaurant moldu de la ville. Je craignais de gâcher la fête mais j'avais besoin de savoir, de lui parler de mes projets, c'était trop important. Alors je décidais de jouer franc jeu, parce qu'il avait le droit de savoir et de faire son choix.

"Oui. Le musée a besoin de moi. Et il faut que je m'éloigne. Les Potter... enfin surtout les Weasley, ils ont besoin de temps. Pour encaisser le procès, mon retour. Et... je dois leur laisser ce temps. Je pense."

"Je ne t'empêcherais jamais de poursuivre tes rêves, si c'est ce dont tu as peur," me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils et voyant mon état d'anxiété. "On t'a privé de ton père, de ta famille, personne ne peut te priver de ton métier. Et puis tu as raison sur un point, les Weasley ont besoin de temps. Pour t'accepter. Ça ne se fera pas tout de suite mais dans quelques années vous en rigolerez. Il faut juste..."

"Du temps. Effectivement. Mais... et nous ?"

"En fait," rigola-t-il, "tu veux juste savoir si je vais te quitter si part à l'autre bout du monde ? C'est pour ça que tu étais si inquiète ?"

"Un peu je dois dire. Je suis égoïste," soupirais-je en un sourire.

Le ton badin avec lequel il présentait les choses me rassurait grandement. Il n'allait pas me quitter. J'attrapais sa main avec urgence.

"Je t'aime aussi," me murmura-t-il en embrassant ma main délicatement, avec une douceur qui me fit frissonner. "On va s'organiser, ne t'en fais pas."

"Mais les relations à distance c'est compliqué et..."

"Ça ne sera pas une relation à distance," m'interrompit-il en confirmant les doutes d'Harry.

"Comment ça ?"

"Si tu veux vivre là-bas, je te suivrais."

"Et ton travail ?"

"Ecoute Ellie. Ça fait longtemps que je me suis rendu compte que ce boulot ne me plaisait pas. Trop de contrainte, les aurors ont bien vu. Je ne suis pas le meilleur et ce n'est pas mon truc. Il faut que je trouve autre chose. J'ai choisi cette voie pour de mauvaises raisons. Mais j'ai compris que ça ne servait à rien si ça ne plaisait pas. C'était il y a des années et, comme je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'ai continué dans cette voie. Maintenant que tu m'offres une possibilité de partir, je vais la saisir. Si tu veux de moi, bien sûr. "

"Mais..."

"Te rencontrer a été le signe qu'il fallait que je change. Parce que j'y pensais sans oser le faire. Maintenant j'ai compris, les batailles ce n'est pas mon truc. Tu me pousses à être meilleur, à savoir ce que je veux faire. Et partir à la recherche d'un voleur de baguette ne m'intéresse plus. Je veux vivre, parcourir le monde, voir des gens, avoir des conversations intéressantes sur le monde, sa beauté, et pas seulement sur ses crimes."

"Je ne veux pas t'imposer ce choix."

"Tu es loin de le faire. Je le fais de moi-même. Et puis, après tout," continua-t-il dans un sourire en coin, "j'ai déjà résolu ma plus belle affaire."

.

.

* * *

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

**Démission chez les aurors.** Notre reporter exclusif vient de découvrir que Scorpius Malefoy, auror depuis cinq ans, venait de donner sa démission. Trop difficile pour un Malefoy d'être du côté du bien ? Espérons qu'il ne rejoigne pas le côté des ténèbres...


	17. Chapitre 16

_Lou : merci pour ta review !_

_Il ne reste que deux chapitres à venir + un épilogue avant la fin de l'histoire._

_Merci pour toutes les visites que j'ai eues et pour les reviews qui me font chaud au coeur ! Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_**1 an plus tard**_

* * *

**De Ron à Ellora**.

Coucou ma petite nièce. Encore merci pour votre invitation. Le musée a vraiment conquis Hermione et elle veut absolument que tu viennes sur Londres, elle a plein d'idées et a passé la nuit à t'écrire un roman que tu devrais bientôt recevoir. Je tenais à m'excuser une nouvelle fois pour mon comportement la première fois, je n'étais pas très à l'aide comme tu le sais. En tout cas nous reviendront en Amérique, nous avons hâte de goûter à nouveau ces petits « burgers » dont tu nous as vanté la spécialité. A bientôt !

PS : je te fournis des échantillons de produits à vendre, pour le musée, on a créé ça avec Georges et on pense que ça pourrait marcher.

.

**De James à Ellora.**

Hey Lils. Je débarque demain, tu peux toujours m'héberger ?

.

**De Albus à Ellora.**

Ellie. J'ai vu avec Scorpius pour le programme de demain, tu penses qu'on pourrait organiser une visite à New-York, j'ai lu que la communauté sorcière y était très fournie et j'adorerais voir les ingrédients qu'ils proposent pour les potions. James m'a dit qu'il avait adoré son voyage, vu son sourire, je crois qu'il a rencontré une fille. Tu sais quoi à ce sujet ? Papa me dit de te passer le bonjour.

**De Ellora à Albus.**

Je t'organise une visite avec Marlie Johnson, c'est une amie, elle est aussi dans les potions, vous pourrez parler de vos ingrédients dégueu ensemble. Arrête de t'occuper de James, il est grand. A plus tard, et tu sais que tu peux me parler par cheminée ? C'est plus rapide que par aigles.

PS : elle était blonde.

.

**De Teddy à Ellora.**

Salut ! Je te fais parvenir les potions. Je vais voir auprès du Ministère s'ils ne peuvent pas créer la potion là-bas, ça éviterait les déménagements. Vic et moi et on veut vous inviter la semaine prochaine vous pourriez venir ? Albus m'a dit que vous reveniez en Angleterre ? Ça serait super.

.

**De Astoria à Ellora.**

Ma chère, j'espère que votre retour s'est bien passé. Nous étions ravis de vous avoir quelques jours et je suis contente de voir que mon petit a pris quelques couleurs. Pourrais-tu m'envoyer ces petits gâteaux que tu as ramené ? Ils étaient délicieux et je voudrais les faire goûter à mes amies. Merci. Draco a pris quelques jours au mois de juillet, j'ose espérer que nous pourrons venir visiter ce magnifique musée dont Scorpius nous vante les mérites.

.

**De Albus à Ellora.**

Réunion entre frères et sœurs, ce soir. Urgence cœur. A tout à l'heure.

.

**De Ellora à Max.**

Impossible de te joindre par cheminée. Je rentrerai plus tard en Amérique, je suis avec mes frères pour la semaine. J'ai réussi à avoir un Portoloin longue distance à la dernière minute grâce à un fournisseur qui connaît bien le sorcier qui est en charge du département. James a un chagrin d'amour. Dis à Scorpius de ne pas oublier le rendez-vous.

**De Max à Ellora.**

Profite au lieu de nous embêter. Soirée mec.

**De Ellora à Max.**

Si j'apprends qu'il y a une seule fille je le tue.

**De Max à Ellora.**

Je vais dire à Bridget de partir.

.

**De Molly à Ellora.**

Ma petite-fille. Merci pour ce merveilleux voyage. Après l'Egypte et la Roumanie nous sommes ravis d'avoir pu faire ce voyage qui a beaucoup plu à Arthur. Il se renseigne avec Percy pour des investissements ici, je crois que tu vas pouvoir compter sur toute la famille Weasley si tu veux revenir en Angleterre. N'hésitez pas à passer à votre retour. J'ai croisé Astoria qui m'a dit que vous veniez les voir dans quelques mois. Passe-moi un coup de cheminette.

PS : vous ne serez pas là pour noël donc je vous envoie les pulls que j'ai fait pour vous, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont, j'ai dix-huit ans de pull de noël à rattraper.

.

**De Hermione à Ellora.**

Ellora. Je me suis renseignée pour les lieux. Je t'envoie une liste, n'hésite pas à contacter Percy c'est lui qui m'a beaucoup aidé et tu pourras les visiter quand tu le souhaites, si tu reviens sur Londres.

.

**De Victoire à Ellora.**

J'ai trop hâte d'être au mariage ! Vous êtes invités bien sûr ! Reviens vite sur Londres pour mes essayages de robes et un petit café. Bye !

.

**De Hugo à Ellora.**

Tu as fait quoi à ma mère ? Elle est entourée de papiers avec des plans de maisons et des tas de bouquins (encore plus que d'habitude). Tu sais qu'elle a déjà un travail ? Sinon tu sais que je suis prof à l'école des enfants, tu penses qu'on pourrait venir visiter le musée un jour, si on fait un voyage organisé en Amérique ?

.

**De Percy à Ellora.**

Bonjour Ellora. Hermione m'a montré ses recherches et m'a dit que tu cherchais un lieu pour un éventuel Musée de la Magie ici à Londres. Je te fournis une liste de lieux un peu plus affinée ainsi que des familles que tu pourrais contacter pour avoir des informations. Dis-moi quand tu reviens sur Londres nous pourrons discuter d'une visite des archives du ministère de la magie. De plus, savais-tu que les guerres des gobelins sont un pan important de l'histoire de...

.

**De Ellora à Percy**.

Merci Percy ! J'ai lu _attentivement_ ta lettre bien sûr et je serais ravie d'entendre tes théories sur les départements à installer. Nous venons avec Scorpius sur Londres dans quelques semaines, je te tiens au courant mais ce serait avec plaisir.

.

**De Harry à Ellora.**

Ma fille. Tu me manques déjà alors que nous venons de nous quitter. J'espère que tu reviendras vite sur Londres pour que nous puissions discuter plus longtemps que ces quelques heures. Je suis fier de toi, de ce que tu es. Prends soin de toi et de Scorpius. Soyez heureux. A bientôt. Je t'aime.

.

**De Ellora à Harry.**

Je t'aime aussi **papa**.

.

.

* * *

_**Scorpius**_

"Mr Malefoy je..."

"Scorpius."

"Oui, Scorpius. Excusez-moi Mr Scorpius."

J'haussai un sourcil amusé en voyant Nathan rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

"Dites-moi."

"C'est au niveau du département des dragons. Les dragons ont mis le feu."

"Je m'en occupe. Reposez-vous un peu. "

"Je dois finir la conférence, sur..."

"Vous la maitrisez. Maintenant vous vous reposez."

"Et Miss Fawley ?"

"Miss Potter, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Allez rejoindre votre petite-amie, je m'occupe des dragons et je l'en informerais."

Nathan sourit difficilement et sembla perdu alors qu'il partait du musée, regardant sans cesse en arrière en attendant que je parte pour retourner travailler.

"Il aime son travail, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir," me dit Max dans un sourire amusé.

"Oui et il va finir en overdose de travail et on va devoir appeler un médicomage. Vous le poussez trop."

"Non, je ne pense pas. Ellora veut voir jusqu'où il peut aller. Elle veut lui confier le musée."

"Comment ça ?"

Max me regarda en haussa un sourcil, interloqué.

"Eh bien il a d'abord été recruté pour nous assister. Mais trois personnes c'est de trop pour s'occuper du musée, même si Ellie adore tout contrôler, on peut le gérer. Puis elle t'a rencontré. Je pense qu'elle voudrait ouvrir d'autres musées, dans d'autres pays. Elle a besoin de challenge. Et du coup, elle laisserait la direction à Nathan puisqu'il est le meilleur pour..."

" Oui elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait qu'on ouvre un musée à Londres pour parler de la guerre contre Voldemort et tout ça. Mais et toi ? Je pensais qu'elle te confierait le musée," m'exclamais-je en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Max passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les plaquer en arrière.

"Non. Je suis bien à ma place. M'occuper des visites, gérer les différentes magies. Nathan, lui, est fait pour diriger, il va organiser les conférences, parler avec les fournisseurs, chercher de nouvelles pièces et nous organiser des voyages d'affaire. Il est fait pour ça. Je suis trop casanier pour ce travail."

"Tu veux venir à Londres avec non ?"

"Pour le moment, ce n'est pas prévu. Je suis heureux avec Amberly et jamais elle ne voudrait quitter le pays. Surtout avec le bébé. Mais on continuera de se voir. Ne pleure pas," ricana-t-il.

"Je pensais que tu voudrais une promotion."

"Je ne suis pas toi Scorp. Tu es comme Ellora, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris que tu sois devenu auror, tu es fait pour voir du monde. Tu sais te faire apprécier des autres, conclure des marchés, et épauler Ellie dans sa tâche. Parce qu'elle va en avoir du boulot, ouvrir un musée c'est compliqué. Et elle restera la directrice générale d'ici, elle va continuer à garder un œil sur nous. Mais justement toi tu l'équilibre, tu peux négocier des contrats, voyager. Vous êtes faits pour ça. Moi je n'aspire qu'à une chose, rentrer avec ma femme le soir à partir de dix-huit heures."

"Je comprends. Désolé si j'ai été indiscret, je suis juste surpris."

"T'inquiète, Amberly a assez d'ambition pour nous deux. Je m'occupe des dragons."

Il me fit un signe de tête et parti tranquillement vers l'aile ouest qui posait problème.

"Je lui ai déjà proposé," dit Ellie derrière moi me faisant sursauter.

"Pardon, je me doute. C'est juste dommage, avec son potentiel."

"Je ne trouve pas. Tu le vois négocier des contrats avec Mr Marshall de la banque ? "

Je rigolais en imaginant Max, short et tongs, rencontrer le directeur de la banque magique américaine.

"Non effectivement."

"Et puis, il est heureux comme ça. Il n'est pas fait pour ça. Par contre, toi, en costume, moi, en tenue de soirée. Ça, ça promet du lourd."

"Oh oui. Ça promet."

Je l'attirais vers moi avec précipitation pour plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle me chercha avidement et ses mains qui parcoururent mon torse me firent frissonner. Ses cheveux étaient toujours blonds, elle ne voulait pas revenir à sa couleur originelle, craignant sans doute la trop grande ressemblance avec Ginny. Elle voulait exister par elle-même. Mais ses grands yeux noisette me faisaient toujours chavirer. En un an, nous n'avions pas changé tant que ça, si j'avais bronzé sous le soleil californien cet été et que quelques rides pointaient leur nez aux coins de mes yeux, nous étions toujours pareil, à l'extérieur. Intérieurement notre vie avait été bouleversée.

Les débuts avaient été compliqués. Nous avions dû gérer notre emménagement ensemble et mon absence de travail. Ça avait été plus difficile que prévu, ne pas travailler. Même si j'avais de l'argent de côté, l'absence de _choses à faire_ me manquait. Ellora était sur les nerfs. La gestion de son musée était si importante pour elle qu'elle y passait sa vie et que nous ne nous étions pas vus pendant des semaines.

Puis je m'étais rapproché de Max. Un peu par hasard, quand il était venu déposer un dossier à la maison. Nous avions discuté, j'avais sympathisé avec Amberly sa compagne, et j'étais peu à peu sorti de ma grotte dans laquelle je m'étais enfermé, par peur de l'inconnu. Il m'avait mis sur un dossier qui l'embêtait et j'avais été parler à l'investisseur pour récupérer un objet magique rare. De là était né mon métier. Si Ellora adorait rester au musée pour rencontrer ses partenaires, gérer ses conférences et ses objets avec l'aide de Max, j'adorais sortir, voir du monde. Elle m'avait fait confiance. Et maintenant je parcourais le monde pour lui trouver de nouvelles choses.

Un an après notre emménagement, nous étions mieux. On arrivait à se voir. Quand je partais c'était pour quelques jours et nos retrouvailles n'en étaient que meilleures. Nous avions trouvé un équilibre satisfaisant. Puis, il y a quelques semaines, elle m'avait fait une proposition que je n'avais pu refuser. Elle me l'avait demandé un soir.

"Dit, Scorp ?"

"Mhm."

"Ça te dirait qu'on ouvre notre musée à Londres ?"

J'avais eu peur au départ. Un nouveau déménagement ? De nouveaux amis ? Quelle serait ma fonction ?

Puis j'avais vu toutes les possibilités qui s'ouvraient à moi : le démarchage de nouveaux prestataires et clients, l'élaboration d'une nouvelle ligne, de nouveaux départements et de nouvelles magies à découvrir. Ça signifiait beaucoup de voyage, de recherches, d'aménagements magiques. Et surtout, se rapprocher de la famille. J'en avais discuté avec mon père, qui m'avait soutenu et avait tenu à participer financièrement à son élaboration. Nous allions sur notre nouveau projet et ça nous boostait énormément.

On adorait travailler ensemble, mais sans être constamment sur le dos de l'autre. J'avais une liberté dont je ne disposais pas lorsque j'étais auror : faire ce qui me semblait le mieux, faire mon planning comme je le souhaitais et décider avec qui je voulais travailler. C'était la meilleure chose qui aurait pu m'arriver. Et c'était grâce à elle. Si quitter l'Amérique m'embêtait, retrouver Londres m'enchantait. Nous commencions à prospecter une nouvelle maison et les voyages vers l'Angleterre allaient commencer à se multiplier.

"J'ai eu un appel de Poudlard," m'informa-t-elle en souriant, "le directeur m'a proposé quelque chose. Si tu es d'accord, on pourrait organiser des sortes de conférences sur l'histoire de la magie, il voudrait qu'on se focalise sur l'histoire plus récente, un vrai travail de recherche."

"Ça serait super."

"Je voudrais qu'on s'en occupe ensemble. Je suis certes plus calée sur l'histoire, mais toi tu connais ton pays. Je sais qu'on travaille déjà ensemble, et que tu aimes ta liberté, mais je pense que ça pourrait booster le musée."

"Je vais y réfléchir."

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire ravi.

"Super. Je file à la maison finir nos affaires. Tu as encore un rendez-vous ?"

"Oui ça devrait aller vite. A quelle heure prend-on le portoloin ?"

"Dix-neuf. Il ne faut pas le louper c'est le dernier, je vois ton père pour les visites des lieux possibles pour nous installer. Tu vas rester avec ta mère toi ?"

"Oui. Tu es la bienvenue, elle n'arrête pas de me parler de toi."

"Je sais. De toute façon on va les voir ce soir."

"On va retrouver le manoir, que de souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oh oui. Inoubliables."

.

.

* * *

"Mes enfants ! Oh, comme je suis ravie de vous revoir."

"Astoria," la retint mon père en grimaçant. "On les a vu il y a un mois."

"C'était il y a si longtemps. Oh, mon chéri," s'exclama-t-elle en m'attirant vers elle pour m'enlacer sous les regards amusés d'Ellora.

"Mr Malefoy, merci de m'accompagner pour les visites," dit Ellora dans un sourire. "Scorpius aurait pu venir mais je sais bien qu'il n'aime pas tout ça, il préfère être dans l'action, il viendra quand je saurais que l'on tient quelque chose."

"Pour la centième fois, appelle-moi..."

"Draco. Oui, Mr Malefoy."

Je rigolais en voyant son air dépité.

"Pas de soucis, ça me fait plaisir de t'accompagner. C'est un travail qui, si j'ai bien compris, réunit l'ensemble de la famille Weasley, Potter, Malefoy."

"C'est un travail d'équipe. J'espère que l'on va trouver. On y va, à tout à l'heure Astoria."

"Pourquoi ai-je droit à du monsieur, alors qu'Astoria a son prénom ?" se plaignit mon père en n'omettant pas d'embrasser ma mère.

"Parce que tu fais plus peur que maman."

J'évitais avec agilité sa main qui allait me frapper l'épaule pour me réfugier derrière ma mère. Ellora et mon père partirent en direction de lieux potentiels à visiter. Puis je me tournais vers ma mère, sachant qu'elle allait être encore plus excitée que tout le reste.

Mais elle m'attira vers le salon et me montra un petit carnet rempli d'annotations. Je compris qu'elle savait déjà de quoi j'allais lui parler et qu'elle avait déjà commencé à tout organiser. Nous étions mal.


	18. Chapitre 17

_**Scorpius**_

"Scorpius ! Quelle surprise, vous êtes rentrés ?" s'exclama Albus alors que je lui passais un coup de cheminée rapide, une fois débarrassée de ma mère.

"Oui. On voulait savoir si vous vouliez venir manger dans la semaine avec nous ?"

"Oh ça serait super."

"Je vais inviter Rose, James et peut-être Teddy et Victoire."

"Oui ça serait super," ajouta-t-il dans un sourire. "_Vous_, vous avez quelque chose à nous annoncer."

"Albus, ne commence pas," soupirais-je. Ce dernier avait toujours été le meilleur pour devenir les secrets et les cadeaux que nous allions lui offrir, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il gâche la surprise.

"Vous êtes là longtemps ?" reprit-il dans un sourire qui me montrait qu'il avait compris de quoi il retournait.

"Peut-être, on a trouvé un local pour le musée de la magie. Il semble qu'on va venir s'installer ici."

"Ça serait top !" s'exclama-t-il en souriant à pleines dents. "Vous me manquiez trop de l'autre côté de l'océan."

"On se voit toutes les mois," soupirais-je dans un sourire.

"Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil."

"Sans doute, enfin, Ellie est ravie de venir s'installer ici, donc ça ne devrait pas tarder. Je te tiens au courant pour le jour."

"Vous allez au Terrier dimanche ?"

"Peut-être, on attend de voir le dîner de ce soir."

"Bon courage. Ça va bien se passer."

"J'espère," dis-je dans un sourire. "En tout cas j'ai hâte de te « revoir »," m'amusais-je.

"Moi aussi. Allez va voir ma sœur et dis-lui de se reposer un peu. Vous allez avoir besoin de courage."

"Merci Albus. A bientôt !"

.

.

* * *

"Bonjour Hermione. Percy, Arthur. Je suis ravi de vous voir."

"Nous aussi," s'exclama Hermione en s'installant à la table du petit restaurant. "J'ai eu plein d'idées depuis notre dernier rendez-vous."

"Super. On a décidé de se limiter à quelques magies bien spécifiques," commençais-je en leur tendant un exemplaire du projet que nous avions mis des mois à élaborer. "Ellora veut absolument un département sur la guerre contre Voldemort, l'ancienne et la récente, mais plutôt de façon ludique, pour éduquer les prochaines générations."

"Oh, j'aime beaucoup l'idée des potions," releva Arthur qui s'était très investi dans le projet suite à sa retraite, ils avaient parcouru le monde avec Molly pour dénicher de magnifiques objets.

"Côté financement ?" demanda Percy de façon pragmatique.

"Pour le moment on serait dans les clous. On a eu la réponse d'un grand investisseur anglais et ça nous permet de financer un département entier. Puis avec les Potter qui ont investis, vous qui nous aidez gratuitement ça nous permet d'ouvrir à moindres frais."

"Pour le personnel vous avez commencez à recruter ?"

"Non pas pour le moment. Personne ne serait intéressé pour faire visiter le musée ? Non. Eh bien on va devoir organiser des entretiens. Ellie déteste ça je vais devoir m'y coller."

"Oh, Scorpius," s'amusa Hermione, "elle t'a recruté pour les problèmes administratifs tu sais."

"Quelle idée," soupirais-je dans un sourire sachant que cette décision avait changé ma vie.

"Harry a décidé de participer ?" s'interrogea Percy en revenant sur ce que j'avais dit.

"Oui, il estime que, comme il ne l'a pas élevé, il peut lui donner l'équivalent pour le musée. Je pense que ça lui fait plaisir."

"Sans aucun doute," affirma Arthur. "Pouvoir aider ses enfants c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse leur faire."

"D'ailleurs nous serons sans doute là dimanche pour le repas."

"Fantastique. Molly n'attend que vous."

"Bien. Nous allons pourvoir reprendre un à un les départements. On a listé tout ce qu'on avait pu trouver sur les objets et sur les possibilités de visites avec d'un côté les enfants et de l'autre les adultes. Le truc ça serait de proposer une visite plutôt éducative, mais aussi ludique. En Amérique on était beaucoup sur le ludique, sur de gros effets magiques. Ici j'ai convaincu Ellora de se calmer avec ses ardeurs d'américaine et de faire quelque chose de plus soft. Je vous montre ?"

"Oh oui," s'écrit Hermione avec attention et prête à prendre des notes, "j'ai hâte de voir ça. "

"Bon, alors, je veux surtout votre avis sur le département de la guerre, dites-moi sincèrement comment c'est et ce qu'on peut améliorer."

"Allez Scorpius," repris Arthur avec son petit sourire en coin, "montre-nous."

.

.

* * *

"Ellora ! Je suis content de te voir !" s'exclama George alors que l'on passait les portes de sa boutique.

"Bonjour George. Comment vas-tu ?"

"Bien. Ron ! Regarde qui est là."

Ce dernier sorti de l'arrière-boutique et nous fit un grand sourire.

"Vous êtes rentrés ?"

"Il y a deux jours," indiquais-je en voyant l'oncle et la nièce s'enlacer. "Nous avons un repas ce soir et comme on passait dans le coin on a décidé de s'arrêter."

"Quelle bonne idée. On est contents de vous voir."

"Comment se passe le musée de la magie londonien ?" nous demanda Ron autour d'une bierreaubeurre.

Il avait été impressionné par celui d'Amérique et avait tenu à ce que nous en ouvrions un ici. C'est surtout cela qui avait convaincu Ellie de venir ici. Si les rapports avaient été tendus au départ, leur visite avec Hermione avait pu renouer les liens.

"On avance bien, je pense que la presse va bientôt en être informée. Les produits avancent ?"

"Bien. Je suis sur le coup avec Georges on va pouvoir te donner un échantillon bientôt".

En effet, Ron et Georges avait décidé de participer au musée en proposant des produits amusants, mais ludiques pour le musée. Nous avions hâtes de voir ce que ça pouvait donner.

"Vous venez au terrier dimanche ?"

"On ne sait pas encore," affirmais-je et il sembla comprendre que nous attendions le dîner pour savoir comme allait se passer la suite.

"Oui, bien sûr."

"On doit aller finir nos achats, mais on était contents de te voir Ron," dit Ellora en l'enlaçant quelques secondes.

"Moi aussi ma petite. Je suis content de t'avoir vu."

Son regard sembla flotter quelques instants et il me sembla qu'il se rappelait le long chemin qu'ils avaient parcourus. Les cris, la première fois qu'ils étaient venus nous voir, la colère, l'angoisse de ne pas savoir quoi se dire, puis la découverte du musée, la découverte de ce que nous avions fait, la compréhension de Ron et enfin son acceptation.

Et les derniers jours qui nous avaient parus comme un rêve éveillé, d'une famille qui commence à prendre forme et des conseils d'Hermione qui nous avaient permis de relancer le musée d'une autre manière, elle qui avait vécu une partie de sa vie chez les moldus. Il ne restait plus qu'un membre à convaincre, le plus dur arrivait. Parce que tout ce que nous avions construit depuis un an pourrait tomber. Et ça faisait peur.

.

.

* * *

"Ouah. Alors c'est ici, Poudlard ?"

Le regard émerveillé d'Ellie m'impressionna. Même si j'éprouvais toujours de la nostalgie en voyant le grand château, la voir comme ça me rappela à quel point cet endroit était magique.

"Ça change de New-York, hein ?"

"C'est sûr, nous c'est beaucoup plus moderne. Alors qu'ici c'est vraiment... magique ! J'ai hâte d'y entrer."

"Allez suis-moi."

"Bonjour, Miss Potter, Mr Malefoy, je suis ravie de vous revoir."

"Plaisir partagé professeur McGonagal."

Elle nous sourit derrière ses lunettes. Si elle était très intriguée par Ellora, elle eut la délicatesse de ne pas le montrer et nous conduit au bureau du directeur, Mr Grey qui avait pris la suite d'Albus Dumbledore et tentait, tant bien que mal, de renouveler l'enseignement anglais.

Ellora me fit de gros yeux en voyant à quel point elle semblait sévère, mais je ne répondis rien. Nous ne croisâmes aucun élève, étant en période de vacances, mais elle fut émerveillée par les tableaux très anciens, les gargouilles et même par Peeves qu'elle trouvait « absolument délicieux » et nous demanda si elle pouvait l'emprunter pour le musée, ce qui fit rigoler Minerva. Chose plutôt étonnante. Cette dernière avait les yeux brillants et se demandait sans doute ce qu'aurait donné cette petite à Gryffondor.

"Oh bonjour," s'exclama le directeur alors que nous étions introduits dans le grand bureau du directeur.

Ellora se présenta et posa sur elle le sourire que je lui connaissais si bien. Elle allait faire une affaire. Elle se montra courtoise, intéressée par les objets sur le bureau et se tourna rapidement vers les tableaux des directeurs d'un œil intéressé. L'ancien professeur Rogue, dans un petit tableau sur le côté, nous observa avec une once de dédain, masquée légèrement par un œil intrigué. J'avais eu l'occasion de lui parler, il avait été le mentor de mon père et je savais de source sûre qu'il avait été profondément amoureux de Lily Evans. Voir la petite Lily Potter qui avait disparu ne pouvait qu'intriguer. D'ailleurs, tous les tableaux étaient très attentifs.

"Mr le Directeur, commença-t-elle avec précision, nous sommes enchantés à l'idée de collaborer avec vous."

"Moi également. Vous êtes une femme étonnante Miss Potter."

Elle sourit poliment et je décidai de rester en retrait pour le moment, elle se débrouillait très bien toute seule ce qui me rappela notre voyage en Roumanie où elle avait convaincu tellement de gens en une seule semaine que nous avions dû envisager un endroit plus grand pour le musée tant les collections mises à notre disposition étaient importantes.

"Vous avez créé l'unique musée de la magie du monde à l'âge de dix-huit ans, vous en ouvrez un nouveau à Londres, vous avez des connaissances impressionnantes en histoire et en géographie de la magie, vous avez même réussi à convaincre un de mes vieux amis de vous laisser des objets d'une grande valeur magique. Quel est votre secret ?"

"Le culot, je pense."

Elle rigola en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

"Mais surtout la passion. J'aime ce que je fais, passionnément. De tout mon cœur et je promets de protéger tout ce que j'obtiens, ce qui peut aider. D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu parler d'une collection d'objets ayant appartenus à Albus Dumbledore."

"Oh !" s'amusa le directeur. "Vous n'êtes pas seulement ici pour les conférences à Poudlard."

"Non. Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, mais j'ai besoin de dons c'est de ça que vis le musée. Comme vous le savez, la majorité des objets magiques sont consignés dans des collections privées. Mon but est que ces collections soient accessibles à tous. Mon père m'a dit que la collection d'Albus Dumbledore est merveilleuse. Bien sûr j'ai déjà récupéré quelques objets de la guerre comme le galion de l'AD ou encore le déluminateur de mon oncle Ron, mais il y a ici des souvenirs inestimables. Que des centaines de personnes seraient prêt à voir dans une belle vitrine, entre les récits de la guerre des rescapés et la magie des elfes de maison."

"Elle vous tient à cœur cette magie, je me trompe ?"

"Je trouve que c'est une magie qui est peu connue mais qui est tellement puissante. Ce sont nos compagnons de vie, ils sont trop ignorés et si, ici, vous avez eu de nombreuses avancées..."

"Merci à votre tante."

"Effectivement. En Amérique ce n'est pas le cas. Alors oui, ça me tient à cœur."

"Vous êtes très convaincante Miss Potter."

"C'est mon plus grand défaut."

"Monsieur Malefoy," continua-t-il en se tournant vers moi, "j'ai été surpris d'apprendre votre changement de carrière."

"Sans doute pas autant que mon père, monsieur."

"Oh, je pense qu'il s'y attendait. On m'a dit le plus grand bien de vous. Comment vous sentez-vous dans ce travail ?"

"C'est passionnant. Je n'étais pas le meilleur en histoire de la magie, mais je travaille plus sur les relations, tout l'aspect administratif des contrats, de la magie pure pour organiser les départements, recueillir des investissements, c'est plutôt passionnant."

"Vous pensez avoir des choses à transmettre ?"

"Oui. Bien sûr. Mais c'est surtout Ellora qui pourra vous parler des gobelins, sans même vous endormir."

Mr Grey fixa son regard intrigué vers elle.

"Ça serait, effectivement une bonne chose."

"Je dois toutefois vous prévenir,"" continua Ellora, nous sommes contents de la proposition mais pour le moment je ne pourrais pas intervenir très longtemps, j'ai beaucoup de travail, mais si vous voulez un regard extérieur sur des points précis de la magie je serai ravie de faire cela. Après l'ouverture du musée."

"Bien entendu, ce ne serait que pour l'année prochaine voire celle d'après."

Ellora souffla de soulagement. Il fallait, en effet, qu'on lance le musée avant de prévoir des projets annexes. Nous n'étions que deux pour l'instant et il fallait que l'équipe s'allonge pour que nous puissions envisager de donner des conférences, à Poudlard, mais aussi à l'international. Des perspectives passionnantes.

"Bien. Ça serait parfait."

Elle hocha sa tête et sorti de son sac un petit paquet de feuilles.

"J'ai commencé quelques trames pour les conférences. J'ai axé sur les premières et deuxièmes années, pour une première approche et qu'ils aient envie de s'intéresser à la matière. Puis sur les dernières années, parce que ce sont eux qui peuvent comprendre le plus de choses, et aller au fond de la guerre. Bien sûr je n'ai qu'un regard extérieur à tout cela puisque je viens d'Amérique mais j'ai pensé qu'intégré l'histoire de l'Amérique pourrait être passionnant. Et puis, Scorpius et ma famille seront là pour nous aider à travailler le côté « guerre Voldemort » mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Plutôt sur les dernières conférences avec... Quoi ? C'est nul c'est ça ?" s'interrompit-elle en voyant le regard qu'on se lançait avec le directeur.

"Euh. Non, miss Potter. C'est loin d'être "nul". Je me demande juste... Vous saviez que vous alliez accepter ?"

"Non. Mais au cas-où, c'est juste une ébauche," dit-elle alors que son visage devenait blanc.

"Ça me semble... beaucoup pour quelques conférences," rajouta le directeur.

Je compris tout de suite où il voulait en venir.

"Eh bien, non. Comment vous voulez que je passe des gobelins à Voldemort ? Vous vous rendez compte que vous n'enseignez même pas Grindelwald ? Comment est-ce possible ? Et votre histoire ne se résume pas à Voldemort. Il y a d'autres choses : comment Dumbledore a conclu un pacte avec le peuple des sirènes, les centaures qui vivent encore dans la forêt interdite. Et puis..."

"Miss Potter, j'entends bien. Je serai ravi de collaborer avec vous, mais vous ne tiendrez pas ce programme sur quelques jours. Si vous voulez vraiment aborder tout cela... eh bien, je m'arrangerais avec le professeur Binns. Vous pourriez vous partager les années et..."

"Un poste de prof ?" s'exclama-t-elle avec une réelle surprise.

"Oui. Ce que vous me montrez, c'est un programme d'un an au moins, pour plusieurs années d'école. Si vous voulez aborder tout ça, il vous faut un cours dédié."

"Mais... le musée ?"

Elle se tourna vers moi un peu perdue. Je savais qu'elle était passionnée par la transmission du savoir, elle partait faire le tour du monde avant tout pour parler aux autres, les convaincre que l'histoire était une base essentielle de notre monde. Son musée était tout pour elle, mais elle avait pourtant laissé avec une relative facilité celui d'Amérique. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bouger, de parler, de voyager.

Bien sûr notre musée à Londres serait une aventure extraordinaire, mais une fois terminé ? Une fois qu'elle aurait fait visité cinquante fois les départements et prévu des conférences de plus en plus nombreuses ? Elle allait repartir. Et s'exporter. Parce qu'elle n'était pas attachée à un pays en particulier, mais à l'histoire de la magie. Et elle avait besoin de le faire vivre.

Je savais que les visites étaient parfois trop courtes pour elle, _« mais tu te rends compte, je n'ai pas pu aborder le règne de Gournalf le Grand, je suis si déçue, il a décapité tant de gens »_ me disait-elle constamment quand elle faisait les dernières visites en Amérique. Il fallait qu'elle transmette son savoir, mais de façon durable.

"Ellora, tu n'as pas besoin de répondre tout de suite. Je suppose que l'offre tiendra pour l'année prochaine ?"

"Bien entendu, avec l'ouverture du musée vous n'aurez pas le temps. Mais ensuite, pourquoi pas. Commencez par les conférences, et vous verrez si ça peut intéresser les élèves et vous donner envie d'enseigner."

"Mais ensuite, comment je pourrais..." commença-t-elle avec anxiété.

"Ce n'est pas un poste complet," repris le directeur avec une lueur d'envie dans ses yeux comprenant les possibilités d'enseignements que lui apporterait Ellora, "vous pourrez prendre en charge les premières, deuxièmes et septièmes années comme vous l'avez suggéré. Ça vous ferait trois cours par semaines, le reste du temps vous pouvez partir vous occuper du musée, même si monsieur Malefoy semble tout indiqué pour superviser cela, puis partir à l'étranger si vous le souhaitez. Nous pourrions même regrouper des cours sur une semaine pour vous laisser une semaine de libre. Et bien sûr vous aurez les vacances scolaires."

"Je..."

"Comme l'a indiqué monsieur Malefoy, ne me répondez-pas toute de suite. Réfléchissez y. mais surtout au fait que les élèves y gagneraient énormément."

.

.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?" nous demanda franchement Ellie au tour de la table du déjeuner.

"Ça serait une bonne chose. Binns est dépassé. "

"Il faut penser aux générations futures," ajouta ma mère.

"Mais le musée ?"

"Ellie," dis-je avec force, "entre toi et moi, qu'est-ce qui va se passer dans un an ? Quand le musée sera un succès, que tu auras formé une nouvelle personne pour les visites, que je m'occuperais de nos relations avec les fournisseurs, que tu auras organisé des conférences et que tu n'auras plus qu'à te reposer ?"

"Eh bien... il y a des chances pour que je m'ennuie."

"Donc tu vas repartir, voyager. Peut-être organiser des conférences à l'international. Donc ça te laisserait du temps pour t'occuper de petits enfants qui n'attendent qu'être éduqués. Et puis tu peux faire ça un an, et si ça ne te plaît pas changer. Tout est possible."

"Tu marques un point. Mais toi ? C'est notre projet !"

"Et ça va le rester. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Toi-même tu craignais qu'on passe trop de temps ensemble."

"Oui mais..."

"Moi je m'occuperais du musée en son entier et tout ira bien, si tu veux qu'on l'exporte on pourra le faire sur tes temps de pause. Et puis tu pourras toujours voyager, ça ne changera rien. Et tu resteras sur Londres où on pourra voir la famille."

"Mais je..."

"Penses-y, je ne te demande pas de signer un contrat. Ça te permettrait de faire ce que tu sais le mieux faire, transmettre."


	19. Chapitre 18

_Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, il restera un épilogue que je posterais demain dans la matinée pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre. Merci à toutes les personnes qui commentent, ça me touche énormément. Le chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

* * *

_**Scorpius**_

"J'ai peur."

"La première fois tu avais envie de vomir, il y a du progrès."

Elle me frappa le bras avec douceur en me regardant d'un air sévère.

"Je n'ai pas envie de rigoler."

"Calme-toi, ce n'est qu'un dîner."

"Oui tu as raison."

Ellora, magnifique dans sa jolie robe verte, soupira puis frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit instantanément. De toute évidence, nous étions attendus.

"Les enfants, entrez, bonjour, nous sommes ravis de vous avoir."

Harry Potter ouvrit ses bras en grand et enlaça Ellora qui soupira d'aise.

"Salut papa, la forme ?"

"Toujours. Et vous ?" demanda-t-il en me serrant la main.

"Un peu en décalage horaire, mais ça va."

"Neville m'a dit que vous alliez donner des cours à Poudlard ?" demanda Harry en nous emmenant dans le salon.

"Oh oui, c'est un projet," repris-je en voyant Ellie qui se figeait de plus en plus d'angoisse, "pour le moment on cherche à installer le musée. Ellora va voir demain, moi je cherche encore des objets. D'ailleurs, si vous souhaitez témoigner. Nous pourrons organiser quelque chose, nous allons créer un département sur la guerre."

"Evidemment. Tu prendras rendez-vous," s'amusa-t-il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

Je rougis doucement. Harry m'impressionnait toujours autant, malgré sa gentillesse. Il était si imposant, si fort. Et c'était le père de la femme que j'aimais.

"Ellie," dit une voix derrière nous alors que nous commencions à parler des avancées du musée.

Ginny se tenait droite, mais inquiète, elle nouait et dénouait ses mains comme sa fille.

"Bonjour," souffla Ellora d'un air timide. "Merci, pour l'invitation."

"C'est normal. Je... Tu veux venir voir à la cuisine ? Le dîner est bientôt prêt, je me doute que vous êtes fatigués."

Nous nous regardâmes avec Harry d'un air entendu. Nous espérions tous les deux que les relations s'apaiseraient enfin. Si Ron et Hermione étaient venus en Amérique pendant deux semaines, Ginny était la seule Weasley à ne pas avoir repris contact avec Ellora, avant ces dernières semaines. Je savais qu'elle en souffrait, mais qu'elle l'acceptait, lui laissant le temps.

C'est pourtant Ginny qui nous avait invité à dîner ce soir. Les larmes qui avaient coulés suite à sa demande m'avaient fortement touchées.

"Bien, Scorpius, parlons affaires si tu veux bien."

Instantanément, j'oubliais mes inquiétudes et sorti mon plus beau sourire. Ça n'allait pas être simple, mais j'allais l'avoir, le témoignage du Survivant.

"Un verre ?" me proposa-t-il en souriant alors qu'il m'entraînait dans son bureau

J'étais si gêné. J'acquiesçais mais mon cœur battait si fort que je me demandais si Harry ne l'entendait pas.

"Mr Potter..."

"Harry."

"Oui, Harry... je..."

"Respire, Scorpius. Je ne vais pas te manger."

"Excusez-moi."

Je souris avec difficulté, avant de prendre une grande gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu.

"Pour mon témoignage c'est oui, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète."

"Oh... C'est vrai ?"

J'eus un mouvement de surprise en oubliant totalement la raison de ma nervosité.

"Fantastique, merci, cela va beaucoup nous apporter. Nous avons décider de procéder avec un système de pensines, ainsi vous pourrez y mettre les souvenirs que vous souhaitez."

"C'est une excellente idée," dit Harry en souriant.

"Merci, elle est de moi," repris-je non peu fier de ma trouvaille.

"Tu sais que je suis un habitué des pensines ?", ricana-t-il.

"Oui, Al m'a dit que vous en aviez une ici."

"Et donc, vous avez déjà réunis des témoignages ?"

"Oui, pas mal. Ron et Hermione ont déjà déposé leurs souvenirs, ainsi que quelques membres de la famille Weasley."

"Je vois... Il ne manque plus que moi et Ginny et je ne pouvais pas refuser sinon..."

"Sinon, Hermione m'a dit qu'elle viendrait en parler avec vous."

Harry rigola et je le suivis, nous savions à quel point Hermione pouvait être déterminée, nul doute qu'elle aurait obtenu de son meilleur ami qu'il témoigne.

"Bien, je te donnerais mes créneaux et nous pourrons organiser cela. Autre chose ?"

Je pris une grande inspiration sans le regarder dans les yeux. Je n'oubliais rien : qu'il était le Sauveur, qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, qu'il était le chef des aurors et le père de ma petite-amie, que je m'appelais Malefoy, apparenté à une famille de Mangemort et que nos deux familles se détestaient.

Pourtant, je pris mon courage à deux mains, le fixa et lui fit ma demande. Son sourire en coin me fit comprendre qu'il savait déjà de quoi je voulais lui parler.

.

.

* * *

_**Ellora**_

"Je suis contente de te voir," murmura Ginny en tournant la préparation dans une casserole. "Les elfes auraient pu préparer le repas, mais je voulais le faire moi-même. Je ne savais pas si tu voulais que les garçons viennent, mais je me suis dit qu'avec le décalage horaire vous seriez contents de rentrer assez tôt. Vous dormez chez les Malefoy, c'est ça ? J'ai parlé à Astoria. Bien sûr elle parle beaucoup de toi, donc..."

La voix de Ginny se brisa pendant sa litanie.

"Je suis désolée," murmura-t-elle si doucement que je cru l'avoir rêvé.

Tout ce que j'attendais depuis un an. Ce n'était pas possible. Je n'y croyais plus. Si j'avais eu des contacts réguliers avec la famille, qu'Albus venait nous voir presque tous les dimanches et que James passait ses vacances chez nous, c'était la seule qui m'importait. Ma mère. La seule chose qui me manquait pour que mon bonheur soit parfait.

"Moi aussi," dis-je brusquement. "Je sais que, c'était compliqué pour toi. Que je le soutienne. Et je l'avoue, j'étais jalouse des garçons. Parce qu'ils t'ont eu pendant des années et moi non. Et je vous ai détesté parce que je ne voulais pas savoir, j'aurai préféré rester dans l'ignorance. Mais j'ai eu tort. Et je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine."

"Non."

Ginny me fixa droit dans les yeux et s'avança avant de se rétracter, n'osant pas me prendre dans ses bras. Alors je fis le premier pas. Parce que j'en avais besoin depuis un an et demi. Parce que j'avais besoin de ma mère.

"C'est moi qui m'excuse, je suis l'adulte," reprit-elle, "je me suis laissée emporter par mes émotions, par ma colère. Mais tu n'étais pas responsable. Tu n'es pas la Lily qui avait trois ans, tu es plus que ça, tu es à la fois ma Lily et une autre personne, une personne épanouie. Et c'est ça qui m'a blessé. Savoir que, sans moi, tu étais devenue aussi belle, sûre de toi. Que, finalement, tu n'avais pas eu besoin de moi. Et ensuite tu as trouvé Astoria. J'ai été blessée et égoïste."

"Moi aussi, je n'ai pas... Je ne t'ai pas laissé de temps, je me sentais tellement triste que tu ne veuilles pas de moi. J'étais si contente quand tu m'as envoyé une lettre."

"Harry me l'avait dit", reprit-elle en souriant doucement, "j'ai mis du temps, mais j'en avait besoin, après-coup."

J'avais attendu deux mois après mon départ pour qu'elle m'envoie une lettre en s'excusant. A partir de ce moment nous avions correspondu longuement, parlant de choses et d'autres.

"C'est juste..." repris-je d'un air inquiet, "je n'avais jamais eu de maman, alors j'ai eu peur de t'avoir déçue."

"Mais non !" s'exclama Ginny en rougissant, "c'était moi... J'avais peur que tu sois déçue de moi et que je ne sois pas la mère que tu voulais. Quand Astoria venait me dire que vous vous entendiez bien, je me suis écartée, en me disant que tu avais trouvé ta mère..."

"Jamais. Astoria est... géniale, vraiment, mais ça ne sera jamais ma mère. C'est toi."

Ginny eut les larmes aux yeux.

"En fait," reprit-elle d'une voix hachée, "nous avions toutes les deux peur que l'autre soit déçue."

Nous rigolâmes ensemble pour la première fois.

"C'est dommage, mais je pense qu'on en avait besoin. En partant j'ai pu mettre des mots sur tout ça, je vois un psychomage toutes les semaines," me dit-elle en soupirant. "J'ai perdu un de mes frères pendant la guerre, j'ai eu tellement de mal à me remettre... Et toi qui disparaît. J'ai... je voulais juste ne plus y penser donc je t'ai mis dans un coin de ma tête..."

"Et je suis revenue."

"Oui. Ce qui était le plus beau jour de ma vie, j'étais vraiment heureuse de te rencontrer" dit-elle en me fixant dans les yeux, ayant sans doute peur que je comprenne mal. "C'était si joyeux quand Harry nous a dit que c'était toi. Quand je t'ai vu... j'ai pris une claque. Parce que tu n'étais plus ma petite-fille, tu étais si belle et indépendante, et tu n'avais rien de moi. Ça m'a fait peur et je savais que ça allait être compliqué pour toi de t'intégrer..."

"Et le procès n'a pas arrangé les choses."

Ginny soupira en continuant à tourner son potage.

"Effectivement... j'en ai voulu à beaucoup de monde, à commencer par Harry."

"Mais vous êtes toujours ensemble ?"

"On s'aime tellement," dit-elle d'une voix rêveuse. "C'est surtout ma mère et Ron qui m'ont aidé à remonter la pente. J'avais juste besoin de faire le deuil de ma petite-fille de trois ans pour te retrouver toi. Ils ont été là et après j'ai compris que je t'avais blessé par mon comportement, mais ce n'était pas voulu, j'avais juste peur."

"Je peux le comprendre, ce n'était pas simple toute cette histoire. Et si tout le monde a plutôt bien réagi pour toi ça a dû être encore plus dur."

"Oui, je me demandais pourquoi je n'y arrivais pas. Finalement, j'en ai longuement discuté et je n'avais jamais mis de mot sur ton enlèvement, j'ai juste continué ma vie. Au contraire d'Harry qui a tout de suite parlé avec Hermione et Ron, il a pu avancer, pas moi. Donc j'ai eu besoin d'avancer et de parler du passé avant de penser au futur. Mais, je suis désolée... C'était égoïste."

"Pas vraiment" dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, "ça a été dur pour moi, mais cet éloignement ça m'a aussi permis de te comprendre. J'ai compris ce que tu pouvais ressentir. Si je ne t'avais pas laissé le temps, on aurait eu une relation sur des non-dits. Alors que là on peut reprendre tout depuis le début."

"Tu le penses vraiment ?"

Les yeux de Ginny rencontrèrent les miens. Nous avions les mêmes. Et j'y vus tout sa peur, sa crainte de m'avoir perdu à tout jamais, sa volonté de prendre de nouvelles bases. Je compris qu'elle aussi avait eu peur de me perdre et qu'elle s'était demandée si elle était à la hauteur. Finalement, nous étions pareilles. Et il nous fallait nous connaître à présent.

"Je te pardonne"

Je la regardais dans les yeux en essayant de lui transmettre tout ce que je n'avais pu pendant ces derniers mois.

"Je vais me rattraper, si tu le veux, bien sûr," demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

"Bien sûr. Et nous allons devoir nous voir beaucoup, parce que j'ai besoin d'aide."

"C'est à quel prop..."

Son cri de joie me transperça les oreilles quand elle vit la jolie bague qui ornait mon doigt.

"Je suis tellement heureuse ! Un mariage !"

Elle me reprit dans ses bras et ses cris de joie attirèrent Scorpius et Harry. Le visage de ce dernier, un peu anxieux mais heureux, m'indiquaient que Scorpius lui avait dit.

"Félicitations ma puce," me dit mon père en s'approchant de moi.

"Merci papa et... maman," dis-je en me tournant vers Ginny qui éclata en sanglot et s'approcha de nous pour un câlin familial.

Celui qui n'avait que trop tardé. Mais que j'appréciais au maximum.

"Un câlin ? J'en veux aussi !" hurla Albus qui déboula dans la cuisine, bientôt suivi par James sous les regards amusés de Ginny qui me fit un signe d'excuse.

Je lui dis que ce n'était rien, cela m'étonnais énormément que James et Albus restent chez eux sans venir nous voir et j'étais ravie qu'on se retrouve enfin. Toute la famille réunie.

La soirée ne fut remplie que d'éclats de rire, de larmes de bonheur et de joie. Parce qu'enfin, j'avais une vraie famille. Je savais qui j'étais, un mix entre Ellora Fawley et Lily Potter, quelque chose qui me représentait, mon identité : Ellie F. P. Malefoy.

Tout allait bien.

.

.

* * *

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

**Ouverture du musée de la magie à Londres.** Lily Potter et Scorpius Malefoy ont annoncé l'ouverture du nouveau musée de la magie en plein centre de Londres. Avec son département sur la magie des fées et sur la guerre qui nous a opposé à Lord Voldemort, cette ouverture prévue dans trois mois s'annonce comme l'évènement de l'année. Harry Potter a indiqué être _« fier de sa fille »_ avant de nous demander de ne pas l'embêter si nous ne voulions pas finir comme Rita Skeeter. Serait-ce une menace, Mr Potter ?


	20. Épilogue

**L'histoire d'Ellora "Lily" se termine aujourd'hui avec cet épilogue. **

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui sont passées ici, qui ont lu l'histoire, l'ont commenté parfois et sont restées jusqu'au bout. **

**J'ai commencé avec une idée toute simple, puis j'ai écrit l'histoire en à peine quelques jours dans le cadre du nanowrimo (écrire 50.000 mots en un mois). Je suis ravie d'être arrivée au bout et que l'histoire vous ait plu !**

**Je vous remercie ! En espérant que cette conclusion vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

"Bonjour. Je... je ne sais pas quoi te dire."

"Tu es venue jusqu'ici pourtant."

"Je vais me marier."

"Félicitations. Je ne suis pas invité ?"

"Je suis désolée."

"Pas autant que moi. Tu sais, j'ai pensé à cette rencontre des millions de fois. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas réel. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es là, tu as ta vie, ta famille."

"Tu fais partie de ma famille. Quoi que tu en penses. Tu m'as aimé pendant dix-huit ans, papa. Et je t'aime toujours, malgré ce que tu as fait. J'ai été en colère, pendant quelques mois, mais malgré tout tu resteras celui qui m'a élevé. Tu es celui qui m'a soutenu. Tu m'as aidé à devenir qui je suis."

"Je t'aime Ellora. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait subir tout ça. Je regrette tellement, mais en même temps je ne m'en veux pas car, si je ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurais jamais eu à te connaître. Tu as fait ressortir le meilleur et le pire en moi."

"Je veux savoir si je peux venir te voir ? Si tu l'accepterais ?"

"Et qu'en penserait ta nouvelle famille ?"

"Je pense que je peux gérer tout ça. Les Potter sont une partie de ma famille, comme la famille Malefoy qui m'a accueilli et m'a soutenu dès le départ, mais aussi comme toi. Vous êtes tous ma famille. Je suis composite."

"C'est ce qui fera ta force."

"Comment se passe ta détention papa ?"

"Ça pourrait être pire. Il y a quelques années il y avait des détraqueurs ici. Maintenant tout est plus calme. Les journées sont longues, mais ils nous autorisent à travailler. Je suis plutôt bon en travaux manuels."

"Je suis contente que ça se passe bien."

"Je suis content que tu sois venue me voir."

"Je voulais... je sais ce que tu as fait, mais je t'aime et je voulais que tu le saches."

"Tu sais que je ne sortirais pas de là vivant ?"

"Oui... "

"Moi aussi je t'aime. J'espère que tu reviendras."

"Je le ferais. Peut-être pas toutes les semaines, mais je veux venir. Parce que tu restes mon père. Enfin, un de mes pères."

"Ça se passe bien avec les Potter ?"

"Les débuts ont été compliqués, mais oui ça va. Je suis heureuse."

"C'est mon plus grand bonheur."

"On a ouvert un musée avec Scorpius à Londres. On est en relation avec d'autres pays pour que ça puisse s'étendre."

"Ça serait fantastique, tu sais à quel point je suis heureux que tu ais monté ce projet. Pour les générations futures."

"Et je viens d'accepter un poste à Poudlard. Comme prof. Je ne prendrais que trois classes, mais au moins..."

"Je t'ai toujours dit que tu étais faite pour enseigner. Je me souviens encore quand tu rentrais et que tu me racontais tous tes cours, et le pire c'est que c'était intéressant. "

"Merci, j'espère que ça ira. Je n'ai jamais enseigné."

"Non, mais tu as déjà fait plus, tu as déjà transmis énormément de choses. Regarde Max qui détestait ça avant, Scorpius... "

"Oui c'est exactement ce que m'a dit Scorpius. Je te tiendrais au courant."

"Tu peux aussi m'écrire, si tu le veux bien sûr."

"C'est une bonne idée, je le ferais."

"Miss Potter, la visite va se terminer je vous demande de conclure."

"Oui, je me dépêche. Ecoute papa, je t'aime. Je peux te ramener quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir ?"

"Te voir sera suffisant."

"Merci. Pour tout ce que tu as fait et qui tu m'as fait devenir. Sans toi j'aurais peut-être été malheureuse chez les Potter, j'aurais été associée à ce nom. Là j'ai pu être qui je voulais. Je vais ouvrir un musée à Londres. Tu m'as permis de m'épanouir. Alors merci."

"Tu peux venir avec Scorpius la prochaine fois ? J'aimerais bien rencontrer mon futur beau-fils."

"Avec plaisir. "

.

.

* * *

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

**Bébé en vue ? **Mr Malefoy n'a pas souhaité faire de commentaires sur la prise de poids de Miss Potter : un mariage dans l'air ? Toujours est-il que le couple se porte bien. Après avoir retrouvé la petite disparue, Mr Malefoy semble avoir réussi un nouveau coup de poker en se mariant avec elle. Aurait-il trouvé le moyen d'assurer une fin de vie aisée ? Que va inventer le jeune Malefoy pour redorer le nom des Malefoy, associé aux mangemorts à tout jamais ? Après l'ouverture de leur musée qui a été un succès, nous nous demandons ce que sera la suite. Nous leur souhaitons malgré tout beaucoup de bonheur.

.

"Ils sont incorrigibles," murmura Ellora en jetant dans la cheminée le journal. Ces anglais..."

"Tu les aimes bien pourtant..."

"Surtout les blonds un peu ennuyeux."

Je souris à Scorpius qui m'attira vers lui en posant sa main sur mon ventre encore plat.

"J'espère que notre fils sera blond... Pourquoi tu rigoles ?"

"J'imagine juste la tête de ton père s'il est roux."

"Par Merlin... ça promet..."


End file.
